Les Chroniques du noisetier
by chatcharlie
Summary: Un jeune homme est apparu à Konoha. Il semble lié à Sakura, cependant personne ne sait comment. Nous allons suivre cette personne dans ses aventures./POV Heizeru principalement. Yaoi et hétéro,OOC.
1. La renaissance du noisetier

**Chapitre 1: La renaissance du noisetier**

**Disclaim : Les persos ne sont pas de moi mais de M. Kishimito( à part Heizeru, Tsugumi et Kurumi)**

* * *

><p><em>J'ai mal. Je suis allongé dans l'herbe et j'ai mal. Put*** ce que j'ai mal. Chaque parcelle de ma peau me brûle, chaque cellule me fait souffrir. Mon souffle est court et je transpire.<em>

_J'ai mal. J'entends une voix, un homme. Je crois…_

_"Gamin ça va ? T'as mal quelque part ? "_

_Et puis plus rien._

* * *

><p><span>POV: Sakura.<span>

Nous sommes Lundi. Je hais les lundis. Il semble pourtant que la journée sera belle, le soleil brille, les zoziaux piaillent. Les enfants aussi d'ailleurs.

Je me tourne vers mon horloge avec toute la peine du monde pour voir l'heure : 8h39.

Ho! Je suis large, je commence l'entrainement qu'a 12h, Tsunade ayant des réunions toute la matinée et Shizune étant à l'hôpital jusqu'à 15h. J'aurais pu l'aider, mais j'étais trop épuisée: Tsunade-sama est un vrai tyran lors des entrainements.

Hier soir elle avait préparé une piscine entière de poissons, avec tous des coupures/blessures/furoncles/malformations-diverses-et-variées. Et cette chère sensei m'a demandée de lister toutes ces affreuses coupures/blessures/furoncles/malformations-diverses-et-variées et de les soigner si possible une par une… Au bout du 147ème hareng, elle m'a enfin libérée, après avoir vérifié que je n'avais fait aucune erreur.

En parlant d'hier soir, je ne me suis même pas lavée en rentrant…Et mon lit sent à peu près aussi bon qu'une sardine pas fraiche. Je me lève donc, à la vitesse d'un panda neurasthénique jusqu'à la douche. L'eau et le savon m'enlève cette affreuse odeur et le shampoing, pour cheveux roses et fragiles, s'amuse à me massacrer la cornée.

J'attrape ensuite une serviette et vais m'habiller dans ma chambre. En passant devant le miroir je me regarde rapidement: yeux verts, visages fin, mais aussi grand front. On peut dire que je suis banale, si ce ne sont mes cheveux roses coupés aux épaules, garantis sans teinture. Je m'habille comme tous les jours: haut rouge, avec une sorte de huit blanc dans le dos, gants , cycliste noir et jupe rose. Une tenue pratique et esthétique en somme !

Puis je descends dans la cuisine prendre le petit déjeuner. Ma mère est déjà au travail, chez les fleuristes Yamanaka. Elle m'a laissé un petit mot : "Sakura, évite de trop manger. Le frigo est presque vide. Bisous, Maman " .Sympa la mère… Je sais qu'elle essaye de nous faire vivre avec son salaire de fleuriste puisque mon père étant mort sur le terrain… Mais elle pourrait être moins directe. Je me sers un thé, et prends un yaourt afin de commencer cette journée merveeeeiiiilleuse qu'est le lundi. Même si aujourd'hui, la journée me semble sous de bons augures. Une fois mon thé finit, je prends mes kunaïs, mes bandes et mes clés, noue mon bandeau ninja, et sors faire un tour.

Haaa! Konoha. Quelle belle ville. Il fait beau, les gens sont agréables. J'y vis depuis ma naissance et tous mes amis sont là…ou presque. Presque tous car mes deux compagnons sont partis : l'un nous a tous trahis pour de la puissance, l'autre est parti pour devenir fort et ramener notre ami. Et moi je suis restée seule, ici, dans ce village. Et aujourd'hui à 16ans, je suis la disciple de la Godaime Hokage, experte en ninjutsu médicaux et chef du village. Il m'a fallu plusieurs mois pour me remettre du départ de Naruto et de Sasuke.J'ai pleuré. J'ai crié. J'ai frappé. Puis j'ai arrêté . Je me suis relevée et ai décidé de devenir plus forte. Ino Yamanaka, ma meilleure amie m'a beaucoup aidée.

Nous nous sommes mises au service de Tsunade-sama et avons appris les premiers soins. Pour oublier un amour de jeunesse et un ami, rien de tel qu'un entrainement intensif. Et avec le caractère de l'Hokage, celui de Shizune et celui d'Ino, pas le temps pour la morosité.

D'ailleurs voilà Ino qui arrive en faisant de grands gestes et en criant:

-Sakura! Sakura! Dépêche-toi !

-Bonjour à toi aussi Ino. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si urgent ?

-Tsunade-sama et Shizune-san t'attendent à l'hôpital. Jiraiya-sama vient d'arriver avec un garçon de notre âge. Sauf qu'il est évanoui et Tsunade veut que tu le vois, ta mère aussi.

-Pourquoi ça ? Que je le vois pour l'ausculter d'accord, mais qu'est ce que ma mère a à voir là dedans ?

-Sakura…Il a prononcé ton nom dans son sommeil…

Je n'ai jamais fait le trajet maison-hôpital en si peu de temps. Les questions se bousculaient sous mon crane: Comment ce garçon me connaissait-il ? Pourquoi mon nom? Pourquoi moi? Que faisait-il avec Jiraiya ? Pourquoi était-il blessé ? Et, plus important: Qui était-il ?

Arrivée devant la chambre, je vis Maman et Tsunade parler:

-Mme Haruno, avez-vous déjà entendu la voix de ce garçon ?

-Jamais Godaime-sama. Il me rappelle quelqu'un mais je ne me souviens pas…Mais pourquoi m'avoir appelée? Je ne suis même pas ninja…

-Nous pensons que vous et Sakura lui êtes liées d'une manière ou d'une autre: Il ne cesse de répéter "Sakura-chan" dans son sommeil ainsi que votre prénom,Tsugumi-san…

-Et si on rentrait pour enfin vérifier, les interrompais-je. Je ne pense pas que rester ici à faire des suppositions va faire avancer les choses.

Puis je suis entrée dans cette chambre. D'abord ce garçon n'avait pas l'air très en forme (en même temps il était dans les pommes). Et puis il était plutôt mignon. Les cheveux blancs, ébouriffés autour de sa tête, le visage fin. Il avait un peu le même que moi d'ailleurs…Presque le même. Carrément le même oui! A part ses cheveux et sa barbe, on aurait dit moi, en fait! Je me suis tournée vers ma mère pour lui demander des explications quand elle s'est mise à trembler. Je la fis s'asseoir afin qu'elle ne tombe pas. Quand soudain, j'ai entendu l'inconnu murmurer:

-Sa...Sakura-chan?

-Euh… Oui ?

-…

-…

-Où suis-je ?

-Au village de Konoha, à l'hôpital. Te souviens-tu comment tu t'appelles ?

-Oui.

-Et c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

- Heizeru.

-Ce nom… Je le connais. Mais d'où ?

Lorsque je me suis retournée pour voir ma mère, elle pleurait. Elle sanglotait à gros torrents même. Je me suis approchée d'elle, mais elle s'est levée brusquement et s'est jetée sur le patient. J'ai cru qu'elle essayait de l'étrangler mais les rires qu'elle poussait ne pouvait expliquer qu'une chose: elle le serrait dans ses bras. Puis elle s'est tournée vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux en larmes et s'exclama:

"Sakura, c'est merveilleux! C'est Heizeru, ton frère jumeau !

* * *

><p>à suivre dans le chapitre 2!<p>

Pour tout ce qui est reviews, allez y je répondrais. Pareil pour les messages privés... Mais soyez patients, je maîtrise pas encore toute les fonctionnalités du site.

Note : Heizeru signifie noisetier, Tsugumi muguet et Kurumi Noyer

Le chapitre 2 arrivera surement dimanche...

Voilou. Bonne journée à tous =)


	2. La graine des origines

**Chapitre 2: La graine des origines.**

**Disclaim: Les persos sont pas a moi mais à ( A part Heizeru, Tsugumi et Kurumi)**

POV : Heizeru

* * *

><p><strong>"Sakura, c'est merveilleux! C'est Heizeru, ton frère jumeau !"<strong>

Allons bon. Récapitulons. Je suis dans un lit d'hôpital, dans un village nommé Konoha. Je me sens très fatigué, mais pourquoi ? Et qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappelle de rien. Juste mon prénom : Heizeru. Et celui de deux de ces femmes: celle qui pleure est Tsugumi, celle qui me regarde avec des yeux énormes est Sakura. D'ailleurs que vient de dire Tsugumi ? Sakura serait ma sœur jumelle ? Ca ne m'étonne pas remarque. Je me sens bien à côté d'elle. Et sa voix m'apaise. Mais que dit-elle ?

"-Mon frère…jumeau… Mais…comment ? Et pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant que j'avais un frère ? Hein Maman ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?"

Ainsi Tsugumi est sa mère. Et comme Sakura est ma sœur…On peut donc dire que c'est la mienne, je suppose… Mais je n'arrive pas à ressentir quelque chose envers cette femme. D'ailleurs elles semblent toutes les deux surprises que je sois là….Remarque, moi aussi. La seule qui ne l'est pas est la blonde derrière. Elle semble…impressionnante. Puissante même. Encore plus quand elle se met à me parler :

"-Bonjour Heizeru. Je suis la Godaime Hokage. Mon nom est Tsunade. Te rappelles-tu pourquoi tu es là ?

-Non Madame.

-Mademoiselle seulement, dit elle un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Sais-tu qui tu es ?

-Non, Mademoiselle. Mais…vous n'êtes pas trop vieille pour être une "Mademoiselle" ?

-Pas que je sache, rétorqua t-elle avec un sourire pincé. Puis elle se tourna vers ma "mère" et Sakura : "Peut-on savoir qui est ce jeune homme ? Et pourquoi je n'ai connaissance de son existence que maintenant, Tsugumi-san ?"

-Oui Tsunade-sama. Je vais tout vous expliquer. Tout depuis le début.

"Pour commencer, il y a 20 ans, j'ai rencontré un homme. Il s'appelait Kurumi, et était un ninja de Konoha. Nous nous sommes aimés, tendrement, simplement. Puis je suis tombée enceinte. Des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Lorsqu'ils sont nés, Kurumi commença à changer: il était plus absent. Il ne me regardait plus. Il ne s'occupait pas de ses enfants. Il devint violent, cruel. Chaque soir il me frappait. Ses coéquipiers ne lui parlaient plus, ne le côtoyaient plus…

Puis un jour, quand Heizeru et Sakura eurent 1 an, tout s'arrêta. Kurumi disparut…et Heizeru avec lui. J'ai couru parler au Yondaime Hokage, mais il ne put rien faire: Kurumi était devenu un ninja déserteur et avait quitté le village après avoir tué ses camarades. J'appris par la suite qu'il travaillait pour le pays de la foudre et qu'il devait avoir une descendance avec une habitante de Konoha, afin d'en faire un guerrier du village caché des nuages, ainsi qu'une sorte de réceptacle…Mais je n'ai jamais compris cette partie du récit du Yondaime… Je pensais juste que je ne reverrais jamais Heizeru.

C'est pourquoi je t'ai caché la vérité Sakura, car c'était trop douloureux d'admettre que c'est de ma faute si je n'avais pus sauver Heizeru. Je ne voulais pas que tu souffre de la trahison de ton père et de la disparition de ton frère. J'espère que tu me pardonneras…"

Et là, je vis Sakura faire une tête bizarre. Ses yeux étaient plissés, ses narines dilatées… J'ai crus qu'elle allait hurler. Mais non ! Elle souffla un grand coup, et se tourna vers moi. Elle me sourit et me serra contre elle, fort. Très fort. Trop fort même. Mais elle a de la force celle là !

-Euh…Je peux plus respirer… Sakura ! Je…

-Non, je t'ai retrouvé je te lâche plus ! Maman, je te pardonne. Mais je le quitte plus. Plus jamais.

-Euh…Sakura, intervint Tsunade. Il vire au bleu là... Et puis je dois éclaircir deux-trois points avec lui.

Sakura me lâcha et elle s'assit sur une chaise non loin de moi.

- Bon ! Heizeru ! Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Non. La dernière chose que je me souviens, c'est la voix d'un homme qui me demande comment je vais…Et la douleur. Pourquoi ?

- L'homme s'appelle Jiraiya. Il t'a trouvé à la frontière nord du pays du feu. Tu étais dans un sale état. Il t'a amené ici pour te faire soigner. Si je te pose cette question c'est pour être sûre que tu n'es pas un espion de Kumo…Ou d'un autre village. Tu comprends ?

- Euh…je crois…

- En plus, bien que tu sois remis de certaines de tes blessures, je vais devoir te garder en observations pour quelques jours. A la fois pour tes blessures, mais aussi pour vérifier quelque chose…

- Quoi donc, Tsunade-sama?, demanda Sakura.

- Shizune m'a fait remarquer que Heizeru guérissait vite. Très vite. Je pensais que c'était du aux premiers soins de Jiraiya ainsi qu'aux médicaments… Mais avec ce que m'a dit Mme Haruno, je dois vérifier que…

- Vérifier quoi sensei ?

- Son cas me rappelle celui d'un blond que tu connais bien…

- Naruto ? Mais quel est le rappo… "

Et la tête qu'elle fit était assez inquiétante. Assez pour commencer à me faire paniquer.

"-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? C'est grave? Je vais mourir? Je veux pas mourir maintenant moi.

-Heizeru calme toi, me dit Tsunade, tu ne vas pas mourir. Et tu n'es pas malade… Disons juste… différent.

- Que se passe-t-il Tsunade-sama?, demanda Tsugumi (je ne pourrai pas l'appeler Maman de si tôt…)

- Je dois effectuer divers tests pour être sûre…Mais je pense qu'il est un réceptacle d'un bijuu.

-D'un quoi ? Répondis-je.

-D'un bijuu. C'est un démon que l'on peut sceller à l'intérieur de certaines personnes. Il lui permet de bénéficier d'une réserve de chakra importante, d'une capacité de guérison rapide, ainsi que d'autres capacités que j'ignore…

- Et quand est ce que j'aurais la réponse de votre test là ?

- Dans 3 jours. En attendant, tu dormiras ici. Sakura et ta mère peuvent rester si tu le souhaite, mais tu ne dois pas te fatiguer. D'accord ?

- Je veux bien que Sakura reste… Mais je suis pas très à l'aise avec Tsugumi-san. Je sais que vous êtes ma mère, mais…vous me mettez…assez mal à l'aise. Je vous aime bien, mais pas comme je devrais. J'éprouve de la sympathie pour vous, mais pas plus… Désolé.

-Hei…Heizeru ?, s'exclama Sakura.

- Laisse Sakura-chan., répondit Tsugumi. Je ne suis pas la même mère pour toi et pour lui. Toi tu m'as eue depuis toute petite. Tu me connais, tu me fais confiance. Lui ne se rappelle de rien. Je comprends donc son point de vue.

-Mais c'est pareil pour moi alors ! C'est pas normal que tu rejettes notre mère.

-Sakura ! La coupa Tsugumi. Tu es sa sœur jumelle. C'est normal qu'il te fasse confiance inconsciemment. Laisse-lui le temps de se reposer et de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées… Moi je vais lui acheter des vêtements, quelques livres, et la peluche qu'il avait bébé. Toi tu fais ce que tu veux.

Puis elle m'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la pièce, suivie par Shizune. Tsunade et Sakura restèrent là quelques minutes et sortirent, Sakura pour s'entrainer et Tsunade pour envoyer des tests au labo. Quelques minutes passèrent, lorsqu'une voix inconnue résonna à mes oreilles.

- Et bah toi t'es pas gâté mon gars !

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 2.<strong>

**Mais qui est ce mystérieux interlocuteur?**

**Si vous avez des commentaires/Reviews , j'essaierai d'y répondre =D**

**Réponses au chap. 3 ^^**


	3. Rencontres Canines

**Chapitre 3: Rencontres Canines.**

**Disclaim: Les persos sont pas a moi mais à ( A part Heizeru, Tsugumi et Kurumi)**

* * *

><p><strong>- Et bah toi t'es pas gâté mon gars !<strong>

Je me tourne vers l'entrée pour voir à qui appartient cette voix si enjouée…Et je vis un garçon d'à peu près mon âge, tout sourire, adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était brun et était plutôt…pas banal. Il avait les yeux fendus en leurs milieux, des triangles rouges tatoués sur chaque joue. Son sourire dévoilait des canines d'une taille plus importante que la normale: pas trop grande, juste ce qu'il faut.

-Salut ! Moi c'est Kiba Inuzuka. Alors comme ça t'es le frère jumeau de Sakura ? Et tu serais un jinchuriki ? T'as vraiment pas de bol…Surtout pour Sakura en fait. Elle fait flipper des fois.

-Euh…Comment tu sais ça toi, au juste ? Tu écoute aux portes ?

-Héhé. Pas vraiment. J'ai juste une ouïe plus développée que les autres. Et Akamaru a confirmé ce que je pensais…

-Akamaru ? C'est qui ça ?

-Bah c'est lui Akamaru. C'est mon compagnon canin !

Et il me montra le fameux Akamaru. Je m'attendais à un petit chien voire même à un gros chien. Mais là ! Il était énorme ! Il faisait la taille d'un veau ! Je ne sais pas si ses poils blancs accentuaient cette vision, mais tout chez lui était plus grand: ses oreilles noires étaient aussi longues que mon avant bras, son museau se terminait par une truffe de la taille de mon poing et il se dégageait de l'animal une sensation de force et d'intelligence.

-Oui. Évidemment. Comment j'ai pu le manquer…Et donc Akamaru est ton chien c'est ça ? Et tu parle à ton chien, et il te répond. Bien sûr…

-Ouais c'est ça… Mais je te sens pas trop convaincu. Je me trompe ?

-Non tu crois ?

-Soit pas si sarcastique. C'est pas un chien de base, c'est un chien ninja. Et mon clan peut communiquer avec eux ainsi que combattre à leurs cotés… Bref. Et c'est quoi ton nom déjà?

-Heizeru. Mais pourquoi t'es là au fait ?

-Bah j'sais pas. Pour parler, faire connaissance quoi. Je me suis dit que tu devais t'ennuyer comme un rat mort, donc je me suis dit qu'on pourrait discuter…Et puis si tu restes à Konoha, autant qu'on devienne ami non ?

-C'est pas faux…

Et là il commença à m'expliquer pas mal de truc. D'abord sur Konoha, qui était un village caché, et où les ninjas étaient entrainés. Il m'expliqua deux-trois trucs à propos de l'art ninja, des missions qu'il effectuait, de ses amis, sa famille, des Hokages et autres dirigeants… Bref un condensé de Tout-ce-qu'il-faut-savoir-sur-la-vie-à-Konoha. Certains points n'étaient pas très clairs (comme l'académie ninja où il n'a pas du y aller souvent…), mais c'était agréable de parler avec lui. Il était plein de vie et plutôt marrant, surtout lorsqu'il s'est pris le bec avec Akamaru pour une histoire de perte de poil. Il mettait un peu de vie dans cette chambre stérile et froide, au point que lorsqu'il partit, je me sentais plus seul que jamais.

Je suis resté seul sur mon lit d'hôpital jusqu'au diner. Là Sakura et Tsugumi sont venues me voir. J'ai eu une discussion très longue avec Tsugumi, comme quoi je ne voulais pas la blesser mais que je ne la voyais pas comme une mère. C'était une amie tout au plus. Et elle comprit, même si pour elle je reste son fils, elle sait que ce n'est pas l'identique pour moi, et que je n'y peux rien. Durant toute la discussion Sakura resta silencieuse. Elle tenait dans ses bras des vêtements, ainsi que des livres. Puis elle se leva vers moi et me sourit.

-Heizeru. Tu veux te changer peut être ? Et prendre une douche ? Je t'ai apporté des ananas aussi. Je sais que la nourriture est un peu mauvaise ici, me dit-elle en plaisantant.

-C'est gentil, merci. Je vais essayer de me lever pour me doucher.

Après quelques essais infructueux, je réussis finalement à aller jusqu'à la petite salle de bain. Il y avait une douche, un WC, un miroir et un lavabo. En me déshabillant devant le miroir, je pus détailler mon anatomie facilement. Mon visage fin était encadré de mes cheveux blancs, qui partaient en épis tout autour. Mes yeux, bien que cernés, étaient d'un vert émeraude. Je ne suis pas très grand, mais relativement musclé Quelques abdos se dessinaient même. C'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué une espèce de tatouage, une sorte de spirale stylisée, au niveau de mon omoplate droite… Hum ! Bizarre… J'en parlerais à Tsunade quand je la verrai ! Quant au reste de mon anatomie…Bah je suis un homme quoi !

Je décidai d'aller enfin sous la douche afin de me délasser un peu. Quel délice: l'eau chaude coulant sur un corps vermoulu, ça vaut tous les médicaments. Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, je sortis de l'eau et jeta un œil aux vêtements que m'avait amené Sakura: Un tee-shirt rouge, avec col en V et une espèce de huit au niveau de la hanche, ainsi qu'un short noir et blanc. Tout était à ma taille et m'allais plutôt bien.

Une fois habillé je sortis de la salle de bain et je vis Shizune m'amener des médicaments à prendre, des perfusions à perfuser et des patchs à patcher. Elle mit gentiment Sakura et Tsugumi dehors, leurs disant de revenir le lendemain. Dès qu'elles furent parties, Shizune me Patcha/Perfusa/Gava de médecines, et je m'endormis aussitôt. J'eue un sommeil quelque peu agité:

"_Eyh p'tit loup, ta journée était comment?_ Plutôt bizarre en fait. _Ça t'as fait quel effet de revoir ta famille ?_ C'était assez perturbant… _J'imagine. Eyh au fait, si tu pouvais demander à ta famille de ramener une peluche pour mercredi ça serait sympa._ Euh…SI tu veux mais pourquoi ? Et t'es qui ? _Tu le sauras bien assez tôt hihihi._

J'ai chaud. Punaise ce que j'ai chaud. Qui a eu l'idée de mettre mon lit en pleine lumière, alors qu'on est en été. J'ai passé la matinée à dormir, Shizune ma Repatché/Reperfusé/Regavé de médocs, et j'ai chaud. J'ai juste eu droit à un petit verre d'eau. Mais tout petit, genre dés à coudre chez les souris. Et j'en ai marre de rester là à rien faire. Après la nuit que j'ai passé…J'ai envie de parler à du monde moi.

Et c'est en pensant ceci qu'IL est arrivé. Kiba ! Avec Akamaru et 3 autres personnes. Une petite brune un peu timide, une femme aux cheveux ondulés et un mec à lunettes avec une grande capuche. Akamaru se jeta sur moi et me recouvrit le visage de bave. Kiba s'exclama :

-Eyh, bah je crois qu'Akamaru t'aime bien Heizeru ! Je t'ai amené de la visite, histoire que tu t'ennuies pas trop. Tout d'abord, Kurenaï Yuhi, ma sensei, experte en genjutsu…

-Enchantée Heizeru-kun, ajouta la grande brune. Si tu veux des conseils pour tes illusions, n'hésite pas.

-Enchanté Kurenaï-san

-Ensuite voici Shino Aburame, l'homme aux insectes….

-Je ne suis pas que ça, Kiba, soupira le mec aux lunettes. Et bonjour à toi.

-Salut, lui répondis-je en souriant (sourire qu'il ne me rendit pas d'ailleurs).

- Et enfin, Hinata Hyuga, la timide aux yeux perçants, s'esclaffa Kiba.

-Kiba !, s'écria Kurenaï.

-Euh…B-bonjour Heizeru-kun, bredouilla la jeune femme.

-Bonjour Hinata-chan, repris-je en souriant. T'inquiète pas, je sais que Kiba est un peu…stupide des fois.

-Eyh, mais c'est pas vrai ça en plus, gémit l'intéressé.

-Si, répliqua Shino.

-Définitivement, ajouta Kurenaï.

-Irrécupérable, concluais-je.

Et tout le monde s'esclaffa devant la tête dépitée de Kiba. Kurenaï s'excusa et partit en mission. Les autres restèrent dans la chambre et j'appris à connaître ces nouvelles têtes. Shino était plutôt sympa, sous son air taciturne et ses facilités pour se vexer. Hinata eu plus de mal pour se sentir à l'aise, mais je vis que c'était une fille au grand cœur. Ils m'expliquèrent quelques choses, notamment le pourquoi du comment des yeux d'Hinata (qui lui permettaient notamment de voir à 360° à une certaine distance, ainsi que de percevoir le chakra). J'ai eu aussi droit à une démo de Shino avec ses insectes, qui je l'avoue, m'ont un peu fichu les pétoches.

Puis Sakura arriva et nous discutâmes pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Shino et Hinata partent. Kiba parla un peu avec Sakura, puis suivit de peu ses compagnons. Akamaru vint me dire au revoir, et Kiba cogna nos point l'un contre l'autre et s'esclaffa:

-Allez à demain, j'essaierai de t'amener quelque chose !

Lorsqu'il partit, il ne resta plus que Sakura et moi dans la chambre. Bien que Sakura me fasse un grand sourire, je ne me sentais pas très bien. Elle dut le voir car elle me demanda :

-Ca va, Heizeru ? Tu as l'air triste d'un coup…

-Hein ? Euh…Oui oui ça va. Je me sens un peu…nauséeux c'est tout. Et puis j'aimerais pouvoir sortir bientôt d'ici.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu rentreras bientôt à la maison. Et on pourra voir tous le monde très vite. En attendant repose-toi bien. Moi je vais aller m'entrainer pour pouvoir encore mieux te soigner frangin.

Et elle partit en coup de vent. La journée passa vite, j'ai lu, dormi, mangé, pris mes médocs, et repensé à mes nouveaux amis. La nuit arriva vite et je m'endormis comme une souche.

_"Ooooh, c'est mignon. On dirait que t'apprécie Kiba. Ptêt que vous allez être amis qui sait ? _ Peut être…_ Et puis avec ses amis aussi. Le brun faisait flipper et l'autre petite était toute coincée hihihi !_ Arrête de t'en prendre à eux. Ok ? _ Ok, ok ! Eyh mais t'as oublié la peluche. Demain soir t'as intérêt à l'avoir, sinon je vais me fâcher ! _ Ouais je demanderais demain t'inquiète…_Ca sera plus facile pour les révélations hihihi ! "_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 3.<strong>

**Mais notre héros est il schizophrène ? Pourquoi cette peluche ? **

**Rendez vous dans le prochain épisode ^^**

**Toujours ok pour les reviews =)**


	4. Les révélations de la louve

Alors, tout d'abord un grand merci à mon premier reviewer : **Akai Tenshi** pour son commentaire qui m'a fait bien plaisir ^^.

Un grand merci à **Marlènou**, ma première lectrice, qui par chance, vous évite les textes pourris de fautes, et de fautes de frappes. (Vous pouvez la remercier Beauuucooup)

Sinon, je voulais prévenir que j'allais ralentir le rythme des publications : en effet, je travaille en ce moment (vive l'animation ^^) et donc, je ne pourrais pas écrire avant...Je ne sais quand lol. Les deux chapitres sont déjà écrits, je vais donc les poster à raison d'un part semaine.

Voila Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4: Les révélations de la louve.<strong>

_**"Ok, ok ! Eyh mais t'as oublié la peluche. Demain soir t'as intérêt à l'avoir, sinon je vais me fâcher ! **_** Ouais je demanderais demain t'inquiète…**_**Ca sera plus facile pour les révélations hihihi ! "" **_

Ca y est. Nous sommes mercredi. Enfin, je vais bientôt pouvoir partir. Enfin quitter cette affreuse chambre. Enfin je vais pouvoir voir d'autres gens. Je vais pouvoir manger de la bonne nourriture. Je vais pouvoir visiter le village. Enfin je vais pouvoir me renseigner sur l'académie ninja…un peu mieux que par Kiba. Tiens en parlant du loup!

-Heizeru-kun! Comment ça va ? Bien dormi ?

-Kiba-kun ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

-Bah je t'avais dit que je viendrai ! Et bah je suis là. Et j'ai un cadeau pour toi. J'espère que ça te plaira…

-Euh…Merci Kiba, mais fallait pas…T'étais pas obligé…

-Té, j'avais envie ! Si je peux plus faire de cadeau à un ami qu'est à l'hosto, où va le monde !

-Un…un ami ? C'est ce que je suis pour toi ? Mais…tu ne me connais que depuis deux jours…

-Et c'est suffisant, me coupa t-il. Pas pour toi ?

-Si, si c'est juste que…

-Bon allez ouvre, je veux voir ta tête quand tu verras ton cadeau.

Et il me tendit une boite. Elle était enveloppée dans un papier rouge et un ruban bleu. Je commençai à en lever le papier pour ouvrir la boite lorsqu'il marmonna un vague "si ça te plaît pas, on peut l'échanger". Je l'ai regardé pendant 10 secondes, puis j'ai continué d'ouvrir mon présent. C'était une bande de tissu fine, comme un ruban.

-C'est une sorte de bracelet, m'expliqua-t-il. . Il peut s'étirer à volonté, et gagner en épaisseur, et tu peux le coudre aussi facilement que le découdre. Il est souvent utilisé par les ninjas comme bandage, mais aussi comme écharpe, ou accessoire de mode.

La bande était de couleur rouge, avec des arabesques stylisées blanches. Elle était très douce, un peu comme de la soie. Il m'expliqua comment l'utiliser, comment la nouer, la faire changer… Mais il paraissait assez nerveux.

-Ca te plait ? Sinon, je peux l'échan…

-Non c'est parfait Kiba, merci beaucoup, lui répondis je la voix tremblante.

-Euh…T'es sûr ? Parce que ça a pas l'air d'aller. J'ai jamais été doué pour les cadeaux…J'aurais dut t'apporter une corbeille de fruit ou une peluche… Je suis trop nul….J'aurais du demander à Hinata

-Kiba ! Arrête, c'est parfait ! C'est juste que je suis pas habitué aux cadeaux…Je suis pas habitué à grand-chose en fait…Bref ! Ce ruban est parfait Kiba. Sincèrement.

Il parut se calmer un peu. Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire, il explosa de rire. Akamaru quant à lui, était encore dans le potage…"Il n'est pas du genre lève tôt", m'expliqua Kiba en rigolant. Nous passâmes la matinée ensemble à rigoler, à manger des sucreries et à nous taper dessus à coup d'oreiller lors d'une bataille effrénée. Bataille que j'ai gagnée soit dit en passant, même si je pense qu'il m'a laissé gagné, de peur de me faire mal. Nous discutâmes ensuite pendant encore quelques temps, puis il partit chercher Sakura, pour avoir un contrepoison pour une mission. Avant qu'il parte, je me rappelai de quelque chose :

-Eyh Kiba !

-Quoi ?

-Peux-tu dire à Sakura de m'apporter une peluche s'il-te-plait. C'est assez important…je pense

-Euh…Ouais si tu veux. T'en as besoin pour dormir ou quoi ?

-Nan, mais fait le. S''il-te-plait…

-Ok, ok.

-Merci.

-Y a pas de quoi, je repasserai tout à l'heure. Ptêt que t'auras besoin de soutien…

-Ouais ptêt. A plus tard alors.

Et il partit, suivit comme toujours d'Akamaru. Le reste de la journée passa: sieste, repas (si on peut appeler ça comme ça), lecture. Et j'ai essayé le ruban de Kiba. Trop pratique le truc: j'ai pus m'en faire un écharpe, une attelle, un sac et même un tapis. Pratique les outils ninja…je me demande si Tsunade-sama serait d'accord que j'en devienne un…Sakura et Tsugumi aussi… Comme ça je pourrais me rendre utile. Et puis je verrai souvent Kiba. Et Sakura aussi.

Puis arriva l'heure fatidique. L'heure des résultats. Tout le monde entra dans la pièce. En même temps... à croire qu'ils attendaient tous derrière la porte ! Bon bah quand faut y aller, faut y aller :

- Bonjour Tsunade-Sama.

- Bonjour Heizeru-kun. Comment vas-tu? Pas trop fatigué ?

-Non du tout. Je suis désolé de vous couper , mais que donnent mes examens ? Je vais pouvoir sortir ?

-Alors, pour ce qui est des résultats physiologiques, tout est ok.

-C'est déjà ça, s'exclama Kiba.

-Pour continuer, reprit Tsunade, as-tu remarqué quelques choses d'inhabituel ? Physiquement, je veux dire. Des cicatrices, des marques, des tatouages suspects ?

-Oui, une spirale à l'omoplate droite. Pourquoi ?

-Cela confirme ce que montrent tes résultats. Euh…Comment te dire…Effectivement tu possède un démon à queues en toi…

-Ce qui veut dire ? Concrètement c'est quoi le problème ?

-Bah, ça dépend du bijuu… De son caractère, de ses capacités… Et on ne peut pas voir ça, à moins que tu perdes le contrôle… Où qu'il soit très conciliant… Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas. La seule chose qu'on sait, c'est que ce n'est pas kyubi… A moins que…

-Sakura-chan. M'as-tu amené une peluche ?

-Hein ? Euh…Oui pourquoi ? C'est pas trop le moment si ?, me demanda t-elle

-S'il te plait, Nee-chan. Lorsque je dormais, une voix me disait d'avoir une peluche.

-Comment ça une voix, m'interrogeât-elle.

-Bah une voix quoi ! J'écoute c'est tout.

Et elle me tendit la peluche, un espèce de chien, type husky, avec des poils bleu. Plutôt tout doux et en touchant le museau de la peluche, je m'aperçus qu'il était en plastique. Et c'est à ce moment que nous sommes entrés dans la quatrième dimension. Une espèce d'aurore boréale sortit de mes mains vers la peluche. Et elle se mit à bouger, d'abord lentement, puis avec plus d'assurance. C'était déjà pas mal bizarre. Mais le bouquet fut quand la peluche se mit à causer.

"-_Eyh bah. Je croyais que tu l'avais oubliée, la peluche. Déjà que je peux pas parler quand je veux, alors si tu me musèle en oubliant mes instructions quand tu dors. C'est vraiment pas juste. _

-Euh…Vous voyez ce que je voie ?, demandais-je. Ou alors je me suis endormi.

-Non, non, je le vois aussi, me rassura Kiba.

-Idem pour moi, ajouta Sakura.

- Et qui est tu, exactement, la peluche ? demanda Tsunade.

-_ Un peu de respect la vieille. Je suis le bijuu à l'intérieur d'Heizeru._

-La quoi ? hurla Tsunade. Je suis sure que t'es plus vieux que moi, peluche.

-_D'une je suis une femelle, donc c'est vieille. Et de deux j'ai vécu plein de guerres avant de me retrouver à l'intérieur du p'tit loup._

- En parlant de ça, comment vous y êtes vous retrouvée?

_- C'est une longue histoire. Je me suis faite enfermer dans un ocarina, une sorte de flute, par des ninjas de la foudre il y a une quinzaine d'année. Puis ils m'ont scellée à l'intérieur de ce petit mec, il y a quelques mois. Mais ça c'est mal terminé… J'étais trop puissante pour eux hihihi! Une belle explosion, une fuite, et puis nous voilà ici. Il semblerait que le p'tit loup ait perdu la mémoire… Du moins une partie de sa mémoire. Enfin bon. Vous avez d'autres questions, la vieille peau ? _

_-_ Ne m'appelle plus comme ça… Et ton nom ? Tes capacités ? Ton niveau de dangerosité ?

-_ Oula, pas commode le fossile. Alors mon nom, c'est Gobi…_

-Le démon à 5 queues ?, demanda Tsugumi.

-_Ouep! Gobi, la louve à 5 queues, ça claque non ?_

-Grave, s'esclaffa Kiba. C'est ptêt pour ça qu'on s'entend bien avec Heizeru…et Akamaru aussi…

-_ Ah non ! Ça c'est votre œuvre les gars. Moi j'ai rien à voir là dedans ! Bref, alors mon niveau de dangerosité…Pour vous ?_

- Oui ça serait mieux, répondit Tsunade. (La veine sur son front semblait prête à éclater.)

-_Pour vous, rien. Je suis un bijuu pacifique, tant qu'on ne m'attaque pas. Pour ceux qui m'ont emprisonnée, je ne serais pas si clémente. Quant à mes capacités…Heizeru verra bien lorsqu'il commencera son entrainement pour être ninja. _

_-_Par ce que tu veux être ninja, Heizeru-kun ?, me demanda Sakura.

-Euh…ouais pourquoi pas ?

-Ouais! Trop cool !, s'exclama Kiba. Je te montrerai plein de trucs.

-Je pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé Kiba, se moqua Sakura. Tu séchais tout le temps les cours.

-Eyh t'es pas cool Sakura-chan, répondis-je à la place de Kiba.

-Mais j'ai raison, répliqua t-elle en rigolant.

-Oui mais bon…

-_ Euh si on vous dérange…_

-Désolés Gobi-sama, nous murmurâmes en chœur.

-_Donc pour reprendre, mes capacités ne sont pas au niveau de ma puissance. C'est tout. Ah ! Et je peux aussi communiquer avec Heizeru, mais je suis obligé de m'incarner dans une peluche pour vous parler directement. D'ailleurs je vais pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps. Tchao les loulous!"_

Et la poupée explosa. Une petite explosion, toute petite. Mais sans être prévenus, c'est assez surprenant.

"-Bon bah il ne reste plus qu'à organiser ta vie au village maintenant, Heizeru. "

**Fin du chapitre 4 **

**Que se passera-t-il pour Heizeru ? Sera-t-il ninja ? Médecin ? Fleuriste ? **

**La réponse au prochain chapitre, ainsi qu'une réponse non posé, à laquelle on répondra.**

**Rendez vous dans le chapitre 5: Le loup, le dégoût, le désir...**


	5. Le loup et le dégoût

**Chapitre 5: Le loup, le dégout et le désir.**

**"-Bon bah il ne reste plus qu'à organiser ta vie au village maintenant, Heizeru. "**

-Tsunade-sama ? (Celle là, elle est imperturbable, dis donc.).

- Que désires-tu faire à présent ? Quitter ce lit d'hôpital j'imagine?

-Euh… Oui, bien sûr.

- Oui mais pour faire quoi ? J'ai compris que tu voulais devenir ninja ? Mais dans quel but ? La voie du shinobi est une voie dangereuse et…  
>-Je sais tous ça Tsunade-Sama! Je viendrais vous expliquer cela plus tard… En privé si possible.<p>

-Euh… D'accord. Mais où vas-tu vivre? Y a bien un hôtel mais…

-Hors de question, s'écria Sakura. Il dormira à la maison. On a tout organisé, les chambres, les lits…

-Enfin si tu veux Heizeru, me demanda Tsugumi.

-Euh…Bah…Merci. C'est très gentil de votre part à toutes les deux. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

Et bam ! Une gifle monumentale venant de Sakura m'arriva direct sur la joue. Tsugumi répondit à sa place.

-Je pense que Sakura veut que tu comprennes que tu es chez toi. Tu fais partie de notre famille, tu récupères juste la place qui t'es due. Aucun remerciement ne sera toléré.

-D'accord, répondis je en me massant la joue. Sakura-chan, si je dors à la maison, tu pourras être moins bourrine s'il-te-plait ? Ou je risque de retourner plus vite à l'hôpital que prévu…

-Espèce de mufle va !, répondit elle me tournant le dos.

-Tu l'as un peu cherché, renchérit Kiba.

-Tu veux t'en manger une aussi toi ?

-Euh…non ! Je vais aider Heizeru-kun à faire son sac pour partir. Comme ça Tsunade-sama pourra vaquer à ses occupations, Mme Haruno aussi.

-Vous avez raison, j'ai pas mal de boulot, grommela Tsunade. Heizeru, viens me voir à mon boulot tout à l'heure.

-Sakura-chan, Heizeru-kun, allez vous balader en ville. Je ramène les affaires et prépare le repas. Il est 17h, rendez vous à 20h à la maison. Ok ?

-Oui M'man

-D'accord Tsugumi-chan, répondis je.

-Bon bah allons-y, s'écria Kiba.

Et nous sortîmes de la chambre, puis de l'hôpital. Lorsque nous sommes sortis nous avons été visiter plusieurs endroits de Konoha: l'académie ninja, les ramens Ichiraku, l'antre de la vieille Tsunade, les têtes sculptées des Hokage… j'en passe et des meilleures. Arrivés à un croisement, Kiba s'arrêta

-Merde! J'ai oublié un truc chez moi. Sakura-chan Heizeru-kun, partez devant je vous rejoins aux onsens. Ok? A toute.

Et il partit comme une fusée.

-Bizarre…chuchota Sakura.

-A qui le dis-tu.

Nous avons quand même continué notre route…Jusqu'à ce que Sakura me pose LA question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas:

-Heizeru-kun ?

-Hum ?

-Es tu attiré par quelqu'un ?

-QUOI ? M'écriais-je.

-Chut ! Crie pas. Je me pose juste la question. T'avais l'air bizarre hier quand tout le monde est parti. Je me demandais si t'étais attiré par Hinata-chan ou Kurenaï-sama.

-Euh…D'une, c'est vachement indiscret…

-M'en fout, chuis ta jumelle. J'ai droit de tout savoir !, répliqua t'elle en rigolant.

-Mouais… Et de deux, je sais pas. Je me souviens pas ce que ça fait d'aimer quelqu'un…ou d'être attiré par quelqu'un. C'est clair ?

-Comme du cristal. Tiens voilà les onsens ! On va se baigner ?

-Euh si tu veux…Mais, on va pas être ensemble je crois… Si?

-Si, ils ont ouvert un bain mixte. Bon, faut avoir un maillot, mais c'est plus sympa non ?

-Carrément. Kiba nous rejoindra ?

-Oui plus tard. Bon allons y.

Puis nous sommes entrés dans ces onsens, ces espèces de bains publics alimentés par des sources chaudes. Il y avait très peu de monde, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Mais quelque chose me dit que ça allait mal tourner. Hinata arriva, suivit d'un homme brun qui avait les mêmes yeux que cette dernière. Elle vint me saluer, et Sakura me dévorait du regard.

-Bonjour Heizeru-kun. Contente que tu sois sortie de l'hôpital. Voici Neji, mon cousin.

-Enchanté Neji. Moi c'est Heizeru. Je suis le frère jumeau de Sakura.

-Bonjour. Pourquoi tu étais à l'hôpital ?

-Euh… C'est assez compliqué. Disons que je suis nouveau au village et que j'avais besoin d'un check-up après un "accident".

-Ah ok. Et ça donne quoi tes résultats.

-Bah…Je suis le jinchuriki de Gobi apparemment. Mais pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Pour savoir si t'es fréquentable, mais de toute évidence c'est pas le cas. Partons Hinata-chan.

-PARDON ?, avons hurlés Sakura et moi.

-Oui, tu ressemble beaucoup à Sakura, mais tu n'en as pas son corps sain. Hinata m'avait parlé de toi, elle s'était trompée, et de loin.

-Neji !, s'exclama Hinata. Ca va pas ? T'es pas bien ou quoi ? Je te signale que Naruto aussi est un jinchuriki.

-Quand tu vois où ça l'a mené… Bon si tu pars pas, moi j'y vais sans toi. Salut Sakura. Traîne bien avec ce sous-homme.

-Mais quel connard, s'exclama Sakura. Je le savais con mais à ce point, ça dépasse l'entendement.

Ouais, il est con.

Mais il a réussi à me faire me sentir bien sale.

**Fin du chapitre 5**

**J'ai changé le chapitre de base je le trouvai t trop long. Je l'ai scindé en deux. La première partie est le chap. 5, et la deuxième le chap. 6 lol.**

**Chapitre 6 : le papillon, le chien et le noisetier. À suivre (même si il est bien commencé lol)**


	6. Le papillon et le noisetier

**Chapitre 6 : Le papillon, le chien et le noisetier.**

**"Ouais, il est con. Mais il a réussi à me faire me sentir bien mal. Bien sale et dégoûté. **

Et c'est à ce moment que Kiba arriva.

-Ouf ! J'ai crus que j'y arriverai jamais ! Eyh j'ai croisé Neji ! Il avait l'air énervé, vous savez pourquoi ?

-Ah bah ça c'est la meilleure, s'exclama Sakura. Mais quel connard.

-Euh…j'ai loupé un truc là ?

Et Sakura lui raconta tout. S'ensuivit un léger moment de flottement. Puis un silence complet, pendant de looongues minutes. Silence que Kiba brisa.

-Ce mec a toujours été con. Bon changeons de sujet, ok ?

-Ouais je suis d'accord, approuva Sakura. Bon alors Heizeru, observe les gens autour de toi ? Trouve une personne qui te plait, genre belle nana.

-Euh…pourquoi il devrait faire ça, demanda Kiba, en suivant des yeux Hinata qui sortit discrètement de l'eau.

-Pour qu'il voit ce que fait le désir…Ce que l'attirance fait au corps humain. Il s'en rappelle plus…

-Sakura-chan, on avait dit qu'on en parlerai plus, grommelai-je dans ma barbe.

-Non sérieux Heizeru?, s'écria Kiba. Bah non, faut que tu trouves. Tu te rappelles la différence entre les garçons et les filles au moins.

-Bien sûr idiot !

-Bon bah trouve une fille qui te plait et imagine là nue. Et qui t'embrasse. Et qui te fait des choses inavouables.

-Mais espèce de pervers.

-Mais non, il a raison, renchérit Sakura. Allez essaye ! On sort pas avant que tu te rappelles ce que c'est le désir.

-Pff vous êtes lourds tous les deux. Et je saurai quand moi, que c'est fini.

-Héhéhé, tu sauras t'inquiète. Allez vas y.

Et ces deux enquiquineurs me regardèrent. Bon ! Trouver une belle fille. Fait ! Celle là est plutôt jolie, je crois…Oui elle a un beau maillot avec plein de couleurs, et de beau cheveux… L'imaginer me faire des trucs inavouables maintenant… Mais c'est pas trop correct ça, même pas du tout correct…Et puis elle a les mêmes cheveux que Kiba. De beaux cheveux fins et bruns…

_"Tiens on dirait que tu commences à comprendre quelque chose._ Ah ouais ? Quoi? Dit moi si t'es si maligne. _Imagine Kiba te faire des choses inavouables. C'est déjà plus plaisant non ? _C'est vrai que… !"

Et là, grosse panique. Une douce chaleur sur mon bas ventre et sur mes joues. J'écarquille les yeux, vois Kiba et Sakura se faire un clin d'œil, observe mon intimité, et sort d'un coup de l'eau vers les vestiaires. Une fois changé et dehors, Sakura et Kiba me rejoignent.

-Et bah voila, Heizeru-kun, tu te rappelles comment c'est maintenant, susurra Sakura en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Alors c'était laquelle, me demanda Kiba, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. La brune, la blonde ?

-Euh il est 19h20 Kiba, t'as pas un rendez vous avec Kurenaï ?, lui demandais je.

-Ah si, t'as raison. Tu me diras ça demain. Promis ?

- Euh…Ouais, répondis-je, pas rassuré.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Sakura et moi n'avons pas échangés un seul mot. Une fois arrivés au magasin de fleur Yamanaka, une blonde sorti du magasin, et se dirigea droit vers nous.

-Eyh Sakura, c'est qui ce beau gosse à tes cotés, ton petit ami ? Il est chou je trouve.

- Bonjour Ino, non ce n'est pas mon petit ami, c'est mon frère jumeau Heizeru. Heizeru-kun, voici Ino.

-Lut.

-Pas causant ton frère.

-Il a des ennuis, d'ordres privés.

-Sakura, refais moi le même coup que dans les bains, je t'étrangle.

-Oui t'inquiètes pas. Bref Ino, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Oula, je n'arrive pas au bon moment…Bref, c'est un canon ton frère, il est sur le marché ?

- Absolument pas, répondis-je

-Totalement libre, me contra Sakura.

-Et bah tant mieux, répondis Ino. Je t'aime beaucoup toi, t'as de l'humour.

-C'est pas de l'humour, j'ai pas envie d'avoir quelqu'un…

-Ca pourrait t'aider pourtant…

-Sakura ?

-Quoi ?

-Ta gueule tu seras gentille.

-Mais…

-Ok, repris Ino. Mais je suis sûre que tu changeras d'avis avec un baiser.

-Ino…ça fait un peu salope quand même.

-Sakura ?

-Quoi ?

-Ton frère a raison, ta gueule.

Et elle se jeta sur moi…plus précisément sur ma bouche. J'avais imaginé mon premier baiser depuis quelques jours…J'avais fantasmé sur la personne avec qui je le ferais. J'avais enjolivé au maximum la chose. Mais là ça dépassait tout ce que j'imaginais…

C'était affreux.

-Bouergh, dis-je en repoussant Ino.

- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-Euh Ino…essaya de dire Sakura

-Pardon ? répéta la blonde. Bouergh ?

-Euh Sakura, je dois te parler en privé, maintenant si possible, tentai-je.

-PARDON ? Je vaux un BOUERGH ?

-Non euh…Ino, je faisais la gueule à Sakura, car elle voulait me maquer avec une fille.

-Et je vaux un Bouergh ?

-Non c'est juste que… Moi je veux pas être avec une fille…

-Et je vaux un …, commença Ino.

-Heizeru, je faisais ça pour…

-OH ET MERDE ! JE VEUX PAS D'UNE NANA MOI, JE VEUX UN MEC ! Voila !

Et là, les deux amies eurent un bug. Si le blanc des bains publics m'avait parut durer longtemps… Celui-ci dura une éternité. Quand les deux furies débuguèrent elles firent un petit son.

-Oh !

-Quoi? Demandais-je.

Ino fut la plus prompte à réagir:

-Je le savais, un mec qui résiste à mon charme est soit homo, soit castré.

Sakura mis plus de temps à digérer l'info.

- Donc dans les bains…Tu ne pensais pas à une fille?

-Non…

-Mais il n'y avait que deux mecs dans les bains…

-Ah ? Lesquels ?

-Bah…Toi et Kiba.

_"Hihihi. Grillé !_ Ta gueuule !"

-T'en es sûre Sakura ?

-Oui….Certaine même. Tu veux en parler ?

-Non. Rentrons . Salut Ino. Désolé.

-T'inquiète c'est moi. Salut Sakura.

-Lut

Le retour se fit dans le silence. Personne ne parla lors du diner. Tsugumi me montra la chambre. Je dormirais donc dans la même pièce que Sakura, une grande pièce avec deux bureaux, deux armoires, deux bibliothèques. Un paravent chacun, et un futon pour dormir. Ma moitié était blanche et noire, celle de Sakura rouge et rose.

-J'espère que ça te plaira, demanda Tsugumi.

-C'est…parfait ! Merci beaucoup. Ou plutôt, non pas merci j'ai pas envie de me refaire frapper.

Sakura me fit un sourire. Je ne lui renvoyais pas. Nous nous couchâmes chacun sur notre futon. Le silence régnait. Je me décidai à le briser.

-Sakura-chan ?

-Oui?

-Je le dirais à Tsugumi demain pour moi. Laisse-moi faire. Ok?

-Oui. Excuse moi pour tout à l'heure je ne savais…

-C'est bon arrête. Pas la peine. Je devais tout te dire, je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est en partie ma faute.

-Non, c'est juste que…

-Arrête. C'est bon.

-Sûr ? Tu m'en veux plus ?

-Non c'est bon.

-Ok

-Demain faut que j'aille m'acheter des vêtements.

-Ouais…

-Et voir Tsunade…

-Exact

-Et il faut que je dise à mon meilleur ami que je fantasme sur lui…

-Ouais.

Super journée en perspective…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 6.<strong>

**Pfiou, il est venu sans mal celui là.**

**Le prochain arrivera dans quelques temps (une semaine ou deux.)**

**Chapitre 7 : Une journée plus que conséquente.**

* * *

><p>Merci encore pour vos messages. Je profite de mon week end pour poster mes chapitres... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, normalement, je ne devrai pas avoir de retard.<br>Je prends pas mal d'avance dans l'écriture ne pouvant pas taper la semaine.

Et n'hésitez pas pour les reviews , c'est avec plaisir que je vous répondrai... Soit sur mon profil, soit en fin de chapitre =)


	7. Un jour plus que conséquent !

****Disclaim: Les persos sont pas a moi mais à ( A part Heizeru, Tsugumi et Kurumi)****

****Désolé pour le retard dans la publication, l'animation laisse peu de temps personnel ^^  
>Mais bon je suis en vacances maintenant (et recherche d'appart'), donc j'ai un peu de temps ^^<strong>**

********A présent bonne lecture ! ****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Une journée plus que conséquente.<strong>

**"-Et il faut que je dise à mon meilleur ami que je fantasme sur lui… **

**-Ouais.**

**Super journée en perspective…"**

"- Cui-cui, réveille-toi Blanche-Neige. Le soleil brille.

-Mmmh ?, dis-je.

-Debout, blancdinet de mon cœur !, me répondit une voix que je connaissais.

-Sakura-chan ? Blancdinet ? , marmonnais-je.

- Bah oui, t'as les cheveux blanc. Je peux pas t'appeler blondinet.

-Pardon ?, lui demandais-je les yeux à peine ouverts.

- Non rien. Allez debout! On a des trucs à faire ce matin.

-Comme quoi ? Explique…

-Euh je sais pas moi ? Tsunade, puis les vêtements. Et Kiba !

-Et merde ! J'avais oublié Kiba… Je vais commencer par me lever et prendre une douche.

-Et on va déjeuner. Tu veux un café ? Du thé?

-Euh…Plutôt du thé. La douche est où ?

-En face de la porte de la chambre.

-Ok Merci.

Je sortis de la chambre et suis allé prendre une douche. Une grande baignoire, une douche italienne et un grand miroir remplissaient la pièce. Je me suis déshabillé, et ait pris une douche chaude. Bouillante même, cela éclaircit les idées: Il fallait que je me fasse un style vestimentaire, que je parle à la Hokage, et que je fasse mon coming-out à mon meilleur ami et aussi, à Tsugumi…V'là la journée de merde.

Je suis sortit de la douche, me suis séché et ai remis mes vêtements de la veille. Puis je suis allé dans la cuisine rejoindre Sakura, ainsi que Tsugumi qui n'était pas encore partie travailler.

"-Bonjour, Heizeru-kun. Comment vas-tu ? Bien dormi ?

-Salut Tsugumi-chan. Bien merci. Disons que j'ai dormi, mais très peu.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ça ? A cause du futon ?

-Non, non. Disons que j'avais des questions à me poser… Et je devais réfléchir…

-Euh ? A quoi, si c'est pas indiscret ? me demanda t-elle.

Bon bah va falloir lui dire un jour de toute façon.

-Tsugumi, je dois t'avouer quelque chose…

-Euh Heizeru, tu penses que c'est le bon mom..., commença Sakura

-Oui je pense. Bref, Tsugumi, disons que je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose de différent chez moi par rapport aux autres…

-Quoi ? Tu vas pas bien ? T'es malade ?

-Il y a un peu de ça… J'aime les hommes.

-QUOI ? PARDON ? Hurla t-elle.

Et elle me gifla avec force. Sakura en resta bouche bée. Et les larmes commencèrent à pointer leur nez. Je me rappelle ne pas avoir pleuré avant… Mais je refuse de laisser perler mes larmes. Et quand j'allais me mettre à pleurer, elle se déchaina:

-JE TE RENTENDS DIRE QUE T'ES MALADE, JE TE FRAPPE SI FORT QUE CETTE BAFFE PARAITRA ETRE UNE CARESSE. COMPRIS ?

-Pardon, répondis-je les yeux écarquillé et pleurant.

-Ne laisse personne te dire que tu es malade. Jamais. Ok ? On ne dit pas que quelqu'un est malade s'il n'aime pas la même chose que soi, et bah là c'est pareil. Ok ? Et si jamais, quelqu'un te dit cela, dit le moi. J'essaierai de te remonter le moral comme je peux, et je ferai sa fête à cette andouille. OK ?

-Euh, oui…Mais…

-Non, pas de mais.

-Euh… OK, merci Tsugumi. Sincèrement.

-Arrête, c'est normal. Bref qu'allez vous faire aujourd'hui sinon ?

- Euh…répondis-je très intelligemment.

-On va faire les magasins, puis on va voir Tsunade-sama pour Heizeru. Et il doit discuter avec Kiba à propos de la discussion que vous venez d'avoir, maman. Répondit Sakura.

-Ok. Voilà de l'argent pour tes vêtements, Heizeru. Sakura, veille au fait qu'il dise la vérité à Kiba. Si jamais Kiba n'est pas d'accord avec ce qu'il est, c'est qu'il ne le mérite pas. OK?

-Oui m'man.

Et Sakura me poussa dehors. Elle m'entraina à vive allure vers différents magasins de vêtements. Nous parlâmes un peu de la discussion animée que je venais d'avoir, et elle en approuvait chacun des points. Puis nous nous sommes mis à chercher des vêtements. Honnêtement, je pensais que j'allais me faire chier, à me torturer jusqu'à voir Kiba…Mais en fait non ! Je me suis détendu en cherchant des vêtements. Mon choix se porta pour une dizaine de tee-shirt avec des cols en V, soit rouge, soit bleu, allant du bordeaux à l'écarlate ainsi que du bleu marine au bleu ciel. Pour ce qui est des bas, j'ai acheté plusieurs shorts noirs et blancs. J'ai aussi acheté un ensemble chemise blanche-jean noir-cravate rouge en cas de sortie…

Puéril, je sais… Superficiel, sûrement…Mais bon ! Ca me fait penser à autre chose au moins…Car dire à Kiba, mon meilleur ami, le premier que j'ai eu, que je le trouve mignon et que j'aimerais l'embrasser et le serrer dans mes bras…C'est pas gagné. Et avec le savon que Tsugumi m'a passé, la surveillance de Sakura et sa discrétion légendaire…Je suis quasi sûr de devoir le dire aujourd'hui…

"-Heizeru ? T'avais pas rendez vous avec Tsunade ?, me demanda Sakura en me sortant de mes pensées moroses.

-Aaaah ! Si ! Il est quelle heure ? Je suis en retard ?

-T'as rendez vous à quelle heure?

-11h30

-Alors tu es en retard de 10 min, me répondit-elle, sérieuse comme un pape.

S'ensuivit un grand sprint à travers Konoha, moi bousculant les passants, Sakura les évitant avec grâce. Puis nous arrivâmes près de la maison de l'Hokage. Je suis monté directement dans le bureau de la Godaime, seul, Sakura étant restée en bas pour parler avec Shizune et une brune avec deux chignons. Je suis rentré dans le bureau, et Tsunade m'a regardé d'un air mécontent :

"-Tu es en retard, me dit elle.

-Désolé Tsunade-sama.

-Bon viens en au fait, pourquoi ninja ?

-Disons que je viens d'arriver dans ce village. Je me suis fait des amis et ai trouvé une famille prête à m'accueillir. Je veux pouvoir les protéger. Je veux pouvoir protéger ma sœur, Tsugumi, et mes amis. Je veux…

-J'ai compris tout ça. Mais c'est beaucoup de contraintes, de sacrifices…

-Tsunade-sama! J'ai déjà perdu la majorité de ma vie. Je veux pouvoir garder ce qui fait que le reste de cette vie est importante.

-Bien. Tu commenceras les cours à l'académie Lundi prochain. Avec Iruka-sensei. Ok ?

-Merci Tsunade-baachan. Je ne vous décevrais pas.

Puis je suis sorti en sautillant, comme libéré d'un poids. La Hokage me regarda faire en souriant et soupira: "Ahlala. Encore un excité de plus.". Puis je suis descendu en courant pour rejoindre Sakura, mais quand je la vis elle me jeta un regard inquiet. Ou plus exactement, un regard inquiet, mais derrière moi. Je me suis retourné et je l'ai vu : Kiba. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sakura, stressée, puis à Kiba, tout sourire. Il vint à ma rencontre et s'exclama :

"-Salut Heizeru-kun. Comment vas-tu ? T'as vu la vielle chouette ? Elle est d'accord ?

- Ouais, répondis-je. Elle est d'accord…

-Et je te rappelle que l'on doit continuer notre discussion d'hier !, me dit-il, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

-Ah ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondis je, en espérant le faire changer de sujet.

-Mais si ! Celle sur la fille sur laquelle tu fantasmais.

-Ah bon ? Répondis-je. Je ne me souviens pas de cette discussion.

-Mais si! S'il te plait… Je veux savoir si on a les mêmes gouts

-Si tu savais…

-Pardon ?

-Non rien ! Bon j'y vais. A toute.

-Ok salut Heizeru. Et puis encore félicitation.

Et il me serra dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment là que nous a rejoint Sakura, et qu'elle lâcha une bombe :

-Oh Kiba, tu le sers dans tes bras ? Ca veut dire que tu t'en fous qu'il soit Gay ?

-PARDON ?, répondis-je

-QUOI ? s'écria Kiba

-Oups…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 7 <strong>

**Mais comment Kiba va t'il le prendre ? Bien mal ?**

**La réponse dans le prochain épisode : chapitre8 : le loup et l'apprentissage.**

* * *

><p>Et j'en profite pour faire un peu de pubs pour des auteurs que je trouve vraiment bien :Nanarusasu, Sehaltiel, NanaNara... Y en a d'autres mais ces trois là sont mon trio de tête (mais pas dans l'ordre, je suis incapable de leur dire qui est lela meilleur/meilleure ... =P)


	8. Le loup et l'apprentissage

Bonjour vous tous ! Comment ça va bien ? Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapitre 8 : Le loup et l'apprentissage<strong>**

**"-Oh Kiba, tu le sers dans tes bras ? Ca veut dire que tu t'en fous qu'il soit Gay ?**

**-PARDON ?, répondis-je**

**-QUOI ? s'écria Kiba**

**-Oups…"**

Et là, il y eut beaucoup de regard désappointés d'un coup : Moi qui regardais Sakura en me demandant comment elle faisait pour être aussi stupide, Sakura qui me regardait l'air de dire "t'aurais dût lui dire", Kiba qui me regardait avec un sentiment de trahison dans les yeux et Shizune, qui nous regardait avec haine parce qu'on faisait trop de bruit et qu'on dérangeait tout le monde.

Puis Kiba est parti. Je n'ai pas cherché à le retenir…Mon Kiba… Puis Sakura a commencé à me parler:

"-T'as fait une belle connerie.

-Pardon ?, lui répondis-je.

-T'aurais dû lui dire. C'était pas à moi de le faire…Et pas de cette façon. T'es vraiment…"

Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de finir:

-Mais t'es gonflée ma parole, m'écriais-je. Je t'ai rien demandé je te signale. J'allais lui dire, mais il devait partir. Il m'a juste félicité pour mon entrée à l'académie, et toi, plutôt que de t'occuper de tes fesses, tu es venue lui dire que j'étais homo, alors que je n'avais même pas encore commencé à préparer le terrain.

-Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi Heizeru-kun. Tu aurais dû lui dire dès le départ. C'est ta faute, pas la mienne.

-Tu sais très bien comment est Kiba, c'est une vrai pipelette, il m'a à peine laissé placer un mot. Tu pouvais pas me laisser seul 5 minutes lui expliquer quelque chose ? Non ! Il a fallut que tu t'en mêles. Je t'adore Sakura-chan, mais par moment, t'es chiante.

-Pardon ?

-T'as parfaitement compris. Maintenant je vais rentrer. Seul.

Puis je suis parti, la plantant là comme un kunaï. Je me suis enfui en courant, pleurant mon ami que je devais dégouter. Je suis rentré dans plusieurs personnes, m'excusant à chaque fois. Puis je me suis éloigné un peu du centre ville, pour grimper sur les hauteurs, près des sculptures des Hokages. Puis de là, j'ai regardé la ville. Qu'est ce qu'elle était grande… Et vide à la fois. Oui j'avais perdu mon meilleur ami… Je regardais le sol qui se trouvait une trentaine de mètres plus bas. Il me semblait très attirant d'un coup. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas disparaître ? Je fis un pas et Gobi se manifesta:

"-_Wow ! Tu fais quoi là ? Tu crois que ça va régler tes problèmes ?_

-Bah si je suis plus là, je serais plus un problème.

-_Pour toi, c'est sûr. Mais tu causeras d'autres problèmes à d'autres personnes. _

-Genre qui ? Neji ? Kiba ? Je ne pense pas que ça leurs posera de problèmes…

-_Crétin va ! Premièrement tu ne sais même pas ce qu'en pense Kiba. Ensuite Neji est un idiot. Et enfin y a d'autres personnes à qui tu feras de la peine: Sakura…_

_-_Elle s'en remettra_…_

_-Tsugumi…_

_-_Elle a toujours Sakura.._._

_-Tsunade_…

-Elle s'en fiche de moi…

-_Tes autres amis…_

_-_Ils ne savent rien de moi…

_-Moi ? _

_-_Toi ? Mais pourquoi tu serais triste, ça te rendrait ta liberté, non?

-_Si, mais je ne veux pas d'une liberté à ce prix là. Maintenant tu vas reculer, où je prends le contrôle de ton corps pour te forcer à le faire. _

-D'accord…Mais explique moi pourquoi tu refuses d'être libre.

-_Il y a plus important que ma liberté. Ta vie, par exemple. Mais aussi ta famille, tes amis…_

-Oui mais en quoi ça te concerne toi?

-_Toute ma famille a été décimée. Tous mes proches sont morts. J'ai l'impression de les revoir, quand je suis avec toi. Et ta vie est trop précieuse pour la détruire sur un coup de tête. _

_-_Oui mais ça fait mal. Je me sens mal. J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami…

-_Primo: t'en sais rien, laisse le digérer l'info. Secundo: tu viens d'arriver à Konoha, des amis tu t'en feras d'autres._

-Oui mais je me sens comme une merde…

-_Tu te sens mal, c'est normal. C'est l'apprentissage de la vie. Allez, rentre chez toi._

_-_Chez nous plutôt.

-_Si tu veux…_

Puis je suis rentré chez moi. Il était tard, j'avais passé la journée dehors à me morfondre et je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Tsugumi et Sakura commençaient d'ailleurs à s'inquiéter car quand je suis rentré, Sakura faisait les cents pas et Tsugumi réfléchissait assise dans un fauteuil. Quand elles me virent les deux femmes se jetèrent sur moi, et m'assaillirent de question:

"-Où étais tu ? Commença Tsugumi

-Dehors, sur la falaise.

-Je m'inquiétais Heizeru-kun, me dit Sakura. Et qu'y faisais-tu ?

-Je réfléchissais.

-A quoi ? demanda Tsugumi

-A Kiba.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ? Sakura n'a rien voulu me dire."

Je lui racontais la réaction de Kiba, omettant volontairement le rôle de Sakura là dedans. Puis je leur racontais mon moment de doute et la discussion avec Gobi. Puis Sakura repris :

"-Demain soir, tu viens avec moi.

-Où ça ?

-Grande soirée chez Ino. Je vais te présenter du monde.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais. Repenses une seule fois au suicide et je te tue."

Catégorique la frangine. Mais bon, ça sera peut être bien. La soirée se termina doucement. Je suis allé me coucher tôt, fatigué par ma journée plus que remplie. Mais je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et Sakura non plus visiblement. Si bien qu'elle finit par me demander :

"-Heizeru-kun ? Tu dors ?

-Non.

-Tu voulais vraiment te jeter du haut de la falaise ?

-Je sais pas vraiment… Je pense pas.

-Je peux parler à Gobi ? S'il-te-plait

-Elle entend tout là, tu sais.

-Oui je sais. Mais je voudrais la remercier en personne.

-Ok. Passe la peluche.

Elle me passa la peluche, seulement, la diffusion du chakra fut un peu différente cette fois si. Cela faisait des arabesques noires et bleues, fines, comme si on écrivait au feutre. J'étais assez surpris pour émettre ma remarque à voix haute :

"-Allons bon ! Qu'est ce qui se passe. C'est pas pareil que l'autre fois.

-_Mais si Baka! J'essaie juste une apparition un peu plus classe, plus chiadée._

-Bonjour Gobi-sama. dit Sakura

_-Bonjour Sakura-chan, comment vas-tu ?_

-On fait aller. Après tout, mon frère se serait se tuer si vous ne lui aviez pas parlé.

-_Je l'en aurait empêché. Au pire je l'aurai mis en pilote –auto et je l'aurais éloigné cet idiot._

-Grmblum, grommelais-je. Je suis là vous savez.

-_Oui je sais. Et grâce à moi, figure-toi. Alors maintenant tu me laisses parler avec ta sœur._

_-_Gobi-sama. Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante pour cela. S'il avait dut mourir par ma faute.

-_Pourquoi par ta faute ? Tu ne l'as pas poussé à ce que je sache._

_-_Oui mais c'est moi qui ai dit à Kiba que…

-_S'il a failli se tuer, c'est parce que son ami l'a rejeté. Pas parce que sa sœur a gaffé. Et puis Kiba l'aurais appris un jour ou l'autre._

_-_Oui mais…

_-Non, pas de mais. Vous êtes tous pareil dans cette famille. J'ai vécu plus longtemps que vous tous réunis. Ecoutez ce que je dis, que diable !_

_-_C'est ringard de dire que diable, dis je à mi-mot.

-_Heizeru. Ta gueule._

_-_Merci pour tout Gobi-sama. Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissante. Savez-vous dans quels ouvrages pourrais-je trouver votre apparence d'antan ?

-_Euh… Peut être dans __Contes et Explications sur les bijuus__ . Mais pourquoi ?_

-Comme ça. Merci encore Gobi-sama. Dormez bien.

Et Gobi disparut de la peluche dans une explosion. Mais surprise! La peluche était intacte.

-Ah ouais d'accord. L'explosion de la peluche de Kiba, c'était du théâtral, dis-je à voix haute.

-Peut être. Répondis Sakura. Bonne nuit Heizeru. Dors bien.

Et je m'endormis. Je rêvais de Kiba, qui m'étranglait avec la bande ninja. De Sakura, qui se déguisait en louve. Et de vêtements qui cherchaient à me manger.

On peut dire que je n'ai pas très bien dormi.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 8<strong>

**J'ai encore fait du découpage de chapitre. Mais bon.**

**J'espère que ça vous plairas =) **

**Rendez vous dans le ****Chapitre 9: Mémoire musculaire ou Talent inné ? **


	9. Mémoire musculaire ou Talent inné ?

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez vous par ce magnifique mois de nov-août ?  
>Je remercie ('encore) Akai Tenshi (oui je suis reconnaissant). <strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, la fête prenant place dans les prochains chapitres =P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9: Mémoire musculaire ou Talent inné ?<strong>

**"Et je m'endormis. Je rêvais de Kiba, qui m'étranglait avec la bande ninja. De Sakura, qui se déguisait en louve. Et de vêtements qui cherchait à me manger. **

**On peut dire que je n'ai pas très bien dormi."**

Je fus réveillé par une odeur agréable me chatouillant le nez. Une odeur sucrée que je ne connaissais pas. Je descendis dans la cuisine et vit Sakura me préparer des crêpes. Elle me tendit une grande tasse de thé, avec un sourire et me dit avec le débit d'une mitraillette :

"- Bien dormi ? Je t'ai fait des crêpes, pour oublier ta journée d'hier. Je suis désolée mais aujourd'hui je dois aller m'entrainer avec Shizune. Je serais au terrain d'entrainement, je finis vers 16h. Tu pourras passer si tu veux. Mais là je dois y aller. Tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu t'attires pas d'ennui compris ?

-Grmblmh, lui répondis-je, n'ayant compris que la moitié de ce qu'elle dit et mon esprit étant encore dans mon lit.

-Je prends ça comme un oui. Bon bah ptêt à toute à l'heure.

Et elle partit. Dérouté pendant quelques secondes, je me suis vite repris et ai fait une razzia sur les crêpes, copieusement tartinée de Nutella, ainsi que sur le thé dont la durée de vie venait de se réduire à celle d'un glaçon en plein Sahara. J'ai rangé la cuisine et suis allé m'habiller, ait préparé à manger pour ce midi et suis sorti. Je me suis longuement promené, d'abord dans les endroits que je connaissais, puis vers d'autres que je connaissais moins.

Je suis finalement tombé sur une bibliothèque/librairie où j'ai pu emprunter des livres sur les arts ninjas. Je les ai lus à une vitesse si impressionnante que le bibliothécaire, un vieil homme du nom de Shōhin, m'a proposé de me faire un compte dans sa bibliothèque, chose que je ne pus refuser. Je restai quelques temps, furetant dans les rayons afin de trouver un cadeau pour Sakura.

Je commençais à désespérer, lorsque je suis tombé sur un livre intitulé Arts Ninja: Les Techniques Jumelées. Je le lis, et comprends vite que ce livre est fait pour les ninjas jumeaux. Parfait ! Je lis les techniques, puis vais voir le vieil homme, lui demande un paquet cadeau et sort de sa boutique, mon cadeau sous le bras.

Puis je me dirige vers l'académie ninja, histoire de voir où je vais devoir aller pour devenir ninja… Et je ne vois que des gamins. Ils ont quoi, 10 ans maxi ? Je vais pas me faire des potes là bas en tout cas. Et c'est à ce moment qu'un homme, à la peau tannée et à la queue de cheval vins me voir et se mit à me parler:

"-Salut jeune homme. Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir déjà vu dans le coin… Je suis Iruka Umino.

-Enchanté. Je viens d'arriver à Konoha en fait.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant ta tête me dit quelque chose. Quel est ton prénom déjà ?

-Heizeru Haruno, Umino-san.

- Appelle-moi Iruka. Ton nom me rappelle quelque chose…Haruno, tu dis? Un quelconque lien avec Sakura peut être ?

-Oui on peut dire ça, c'est ma sœur jumelle.

-Ah mais oui ! Tsunade-sama m'a transmis ton dossier hier. Tu souhaites devenir ninja alors ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Iruka je t'ai dit…Bref ! Pourquoi ninja ?

-Pour protéger mes proches et ce village qui m'a accueilli.

-Noble raison. La famille est une chose importante, je serais ravi de t'enseigner.

-Merci…

-Mais tu dois te dire que tu vas être à l'écart, je me trompe ?

-Non…Ils ont l'air si jeunes…Et moi si…

-J'en ai parlé à Tsunade, je te ferais passer un examen écrit et pratique Lundi pour savoir quel est exactement ton niveau, et je ferais mon rapport à l'Hokage. Qui sait ? Tu seras peut être naturellement doué. Et puis tu pourras toujours demander un peu d'aide à Sakura-chan. Mais même dans le cas contraire, tu pourras toujours t'entrainer avec d'autres camarades. Ok ?

-Oui Iruka-san. Merci beaucoup. Bonne journée.

-Merci ! Toi aussi.

Et il repartit surveiller ses élèves. Et moi je dois retrouver Sakura. Et vite ! Il est bientôt 12h et j'ai envie de lui apporter un bentô. Je retourne donc à la maison, récupère les trois boites préparées et les mets dans un sac avec un porte clés peluche avant de partir, puis décide de rejoindre le terrain d'entrainement.

Arrivé là bas je vois une grande ligne blanche sur le sol. Me demandant à quoi cela sert je m'approche pour la toucher et là… Rien. Je la dépasse donc et vais rejoindre l'arbre situé au milieu du terrain. Je commence à poser mes affaires lorsque j'entends un sifflement. Je me retourne vite et aperçoit une nuée de kunaï voler vers moi à toutes vitesse.

Le temps d'un "Oh! Merde" et je saute à la première branche de l'arbre. Tous les kunaïs se plantent dedans, et je redescends de mon perchoir. C'est à ce moment là que je vois que les premières branches ne sont pas si basses que ça et sont situées à plusieurs mètres du sol. Mais avant que je puisse dire ouf, un ninja masqué sort d'un buisson et accourt vers moi, des aiguilles à la main. Je tente un "C'est une erreur je ne suis pas ninja", mais mon agresseur me renvoie un "menteuse" en se jetant sur moi. Là je ne me souviens plus trop de ce qu'il c'est passé. Je me souviens avoir évité deux-trois coups et d'avoir frappé mon adversaire avec un coup de savate, qui, je ne sais comment, a fait mouche et l'as envoyé paitre.

C'est au moment ou la kunoichi se relève (elle avait couiné comme une souris) que sort Sakura d'un buisson. Elle me vit et s'écria :

"-STOP ! SHIZUNE.

-Sakura-chan ? Mais si t'es là, qui c'est ici? , dit elle en se tournant vers Sakura en me montrant du doigt.

-Shizune ? Demandais-je.

-Oui ? Oh mais alors tu es vraiment Heizeru-kun ! Je croyais que Sakura s'était métamorphosée pour me piéger…

-Non, c'est bien moi. Mais c'est vachement dangereux d'attaquer les gens comme ça. Tu aurais put me blesser…

-T'as pas vu la ligne blanche ? me répondit-elle

-Bah si. Pourquoi ?

-Et t'as réussi à passer ? Sans soucis ? Sans rien ressentir ?

-Bah oui. J'aurais pas dût pouvoir ?

-Bah t'aurais dut ressentir quelque chose…

-Du genre ?

-Bah cette ligne nous inspire, à ceux qui la dépassent, une sorte de nausée si forte que l'on ne peut avancer sans vomir. Nous on l'a placée donc on est immunisées. Mais toi…

-Et si c'était parce qu'on est jumeau ? demanda Sakura

-Peut être, répondit Shizune. Mais ça reste bizarre. Mais que fait tu là Heizeru-kun ? Et comment as tu évité les kunaïs ?

-Bah j'ai été dans l'arbre.

-Et mes coups ?

-Bah je les ais vus arriver, je les ai juste évités.

-Et t'as un sacré coup de pied…

-Euh…Merci ?

-C'est bizarre ça. Tu as eu des cours avec Sakura ou Kiba…Ou avec Iruka ?

-Euh non… Pourquoi ?

-Pour rien. C'est juste étonnant de la part de quelqu'un n'ayant jamais suivis de cours à l'académie.

-Shizune-san, demanda Sakura, et la théorie de la mémoire musculaire ?

-Cette théorie est assez controversée Sakura…Mais ça pourrait expliquer certaines choses…

-Et qu'elle est cette théorie ? Demandais-je

-Certaines personnes victimes d'amnésie arrivent à reproduire des mouvements qu'ils faisaient dans le passé. Dans les couples, les amoureux se touchent inconsciemment de la même façon. Des artisans arrivent à reproduire des gestes précis sans les avoir réapprit. Les combattants gardent leur instinct de survie… Cela voudrait dire que tu étais un combattant ou un ninja avant…

-Effectivement ça expliquerait certaines choses.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'un tourbillon de paillettes bleues sortit de mes mains vers le porte clé et que celui-ci s'anima.

-_J'arrête de suite vos théories foireuses. C'est moi qui lui ai appris tout ça inconsciemment. Il n'a jamais été ninja. Allez zou, à la revoyure !_

Et Gobi disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

-Cela explique tout, s'exclama Shizune en commençant à sourire. Hormis le fait que tu sois là. Que veux-tu Heizeru ?

-Je me suis dis que vous aimeriez faire un pique-nique après l'entrainement. Et puis j'ai trouvé un cadeau pour Sakura-chan.

-Ah, c'est gentil Heizeru. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai rien pris à manger, répondit Shizune.

-C'est pourquoi je vous ai aussi préparé un bentô, Shizune-san. Vous vous êtes gentiment occupée de moi à l'hôpital, je devais vous remercier. J'espère que ce sera à votre gout.

-Oh merci! C'est très gentil mais il fallait pas. C'est mon métier, et je le fais avec plaisir.

-J'insiste, Shizune-san, dis je avec un grand sourire.

Et nous nous installâmes tous les trois sous l'arbre, après avoir, bien sûr, enlevé le sceau blanc au sol. Nous discutâmes de leur entrainement, de leur matinée. Puis nous continuâmes en parlant de ma matinée, de ma découverte chez Shōhin, ainsi que du bouquin que je voulais offrir à Sakura. Celle-ci ne sut quoi répondre devant mon présent:

"-Hei…Heizeru-kun ? Mais fallait pas…

-Mais si, ça ma touché ce que tu as dit hier. Je voulais te remercier. Et vu que je vais devoir m'entrainer, pour éviter de passer par la case "Nin-Académie"…

-Comment ça ?

-Iruka m'a dit que si je réussissais les exams de Lundi, je pourrais ne pas avoir à aller à l'Académie.

-Shizune-san? Vous saviez ?

-Oui mais cela ne te concernais pas Sakura-chan, répondit la douce femme.

-Et ce livre pourrait t'aider Heizeru ? Comment ?

-Il explique qu'il y a moyen de partager, entre jumeau, une sorte de lien. Ce lien nommé "Fil Jumelé " permettrait d'échanger des pensées, des informations et des souvenirs par la pensée.

-Sérieusement, Heizeru-kun ? me demanda Shizune.

- Bah je ne sais pas, j'ai pas essayé. J'étais tout seul.

-Et bah essayez, n'attendez pas!

-Mais, je me demandais si c'était pas de la triche… Après tout, ce ne sont pas mes capacités…

-N'y pense pas, me dit Shizune. La plupart des ninjas sont autodidactes, ou sont aidés par leurs familles. Sakura fait de même avec toi, c'est tout.

Et nous avons essayés. Nous avons fait les signes en parfaite synchronie, et lors du dernier signe, nos deux chakras se sont reliés. Celui de Sakura, une fine envolée de fleurs de cerisier roses, et le mien, qui cette fois était multicolore et ressemblait à des minis feux d'artifices. Lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés, ils disparurent aussi vite qu'ils étaient apparus.

(-C'est Bizarre. On dirait bien qu'il se passe…rien.

(-T'as raison… C'est bizarre, dit Sakura.

Nous nous tournâmes vers Shizune. Et elle nous regardait, bizarrement. Puis elle se mit à parler.

-Alors ? Ca donne quoi ?

-Bah on vient de te le dire…

-Vous n'avez rien dit.

(-Ah bon ?

(-Faut croire…

-Alors ça marche ?

-Bah…je pense. Dites moi un mot à voix basse et je le répèterais à Sakura dans ma tête.

-D'accord, dit elle en se rapprochant. Et elle chuchota le mot : Limace.

(-Limace ? Beurk, pourquoi limace ?

(-C'est l'invocation de Tsunade-sama.

-Limace, dit Sakura.

-Donc ça marche, s'exclama Shizune-san. Ca va être pratique pour ton apprentissage express. Vu que tu emmagasineras forcément ce que tu sais. Maintenant, si tu pouvais nous laisser reprendre l'entrainement.

-D'accord. Au fait Sakura, la fête chez Ino, c'est pour (une_/quelle ?)_ occasion particulière?

-Euh…Oui. C'est pour l'anniversaire d'Ino. Pourquoi ?

-QUOI ? Et t'as une idée de cadeau pour elle ?

-Oui j'ai acheté le mien… Mais pourquoi?

-Mais je vais pas arriver les mains vides, répondis-je en commençant à paniquer. Faut que je lui trouve un cadeau.

-A toi de voir. Mais tu peux participer avec moi si tu veux…

-Ah non. Je vais chercher un cadeau. A ce soir. Quand t'as fini, utilise la technique "Recherche jumelle". Ok ?

-Euh…Oui ok. A toute.

-Au revoir Shizune-san.

-Au revoir Heizeru-kun.

Puis je suis parti du terrain d'entrainement. Mission de l'après-midi : Trouver un cadeau pour Ino, la première (et dernière) fille que j'ai embrassé, avant d'aller à une soirée, où je ne connais quasiment personne. Une bonne soirée en perspective…

**Fin du chapitre 9.**

**Quel cadeau va acheter Heizeru ?**

**Va-t-il faire de nouvelles rencontres ? La suite dans le prochain chapitre. (En même temps, ça allait pas être dans le chapitre précédent)**

**Prochain chapitre: Chapitre 10 : La célébration du papillon.**


	10. La célébration du papillon

**Juste une dédicace à Rox, l****a**** plus belle et la meilleure amie sur qui compter (oui c'est cucul, mais c'est vrai)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : La célébration du papillon.<strong>

**"Puis je suis parti du terrain d'entrainement. Mission de l'après-midi : Trouver un cadeau pour Ino, la première (et dernière j'espère) fille que j'ai embrassé, avant d'aller à une soirée, où je ne connais quasiment personne. Une bonne soirée en perspective…"**

Sakura, je te hais ! Je t'adore par moment mais là je te hais. Ne pas me dire que la soirée de ce soir, c'était pour l'anniversaire d'Ino… Je te retiens. Me voila parti pour faire les magasins tout l'après midi. Malheureusement, chercher un cadeau pour quelqu'un qu'on a vu qu'une seule fois, c'est pas évident… J'ai parcouru Konoha en long, en large et en travers jusqu'à 16h…Sans rien trouver. J'étais assez énervé d'avoir fait quatre heures de magasin sans rien trouver… Quand je me suis souvenu de la bibliothèque de Shōhin, et d'un livre qui me paraissais susceptible d'intéresser la reine de la soirée. Je me suis dépêché d'y aller, puis d'acheter l'article qui m'intéressait. Je suis ensuite rentré à la maison.

Sur le chemin du retour, une envolée de fleurs roses m'a atterri dans le visage: Sakura, me cherchait. Je répondis à son appel en envoyant mon chakra à sa rencontre: Une envolée de papillon bleu ciel restait dans l'air, formant un fil d'Ariane entre Sakura et moi, et la guidant jusqu'à moi. Lorsque celle-ci me rejoignit, nous repartîmes à la maison. Arrivés là bas, nous fîmes un gâteau pour Ino, une tarte aux pommes et à la violette, puis nous prîmes une douche.

Sakura la prit en première sous prétexte qu'elle s'était entrainée toute la journée et qu'elle puait plus qu'un vieux fromage. J'en profitais pour emballer mon cadeau, puis lorsqu'elle sortit pour s'habiller, je me suis précipité dans la sale de bain.

Je pris une longue inspiration et m'arrosa d'eau chaude, avant de me laver chaque partie du corps avec un gel douche à la goyave. Puis je me suis lavé les cheveux avec un shampoing parfum "meringue au citron". je finis par me rincer à l'eau froide, car Sakura m'avait dit que ça donnait "de beaux cheveux et une belle peau"… Tu parles ! Je suis sorti de la douche aussi bleu qu'un schtroumpf et les cheveux comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire en pétard. Puis je suis sorti de la douche afin de m'habiller. Sakura était encore en sous-vêtements quand je suis rentré dans la chambre en boxer. C'est à ce moment qu'elle me demanda :

"-Toujours pas de nouvelle de Kiba ?

-Non. Toujours pas.

-D'accord. Désolée…

-De quoi ?

-Bah c'est de ma faute. Et…

-Arrête ! C'est pas de ta faute. Tu savais pas et tu croyais bien faire. Bref ! Comment vas-tu t'habiller ?, lui demandais-je sur un ton faussement enjoué.

-Si tu le dis, répondit-elle. Je vais mettre une robe rouge, d'inspiration chinoise. Et je vais mettre des bottes blanches. T'en pense quoi ?

-Que tu vas être superbe. Moi je vais paraître un peu cloche… Mais c'est pas grave !, répondis-je en souriant.

-Je crois pas que t'ai conscience que t'es un beau gosse. En plus ton ensemble te va à ravir. Prépare-toi, au lieu de dire des bêtises, on va bientôt y aller.

Ce que je fis. Puis nous sommes descendus avons pris le gâteau. Nous sommes sortis et avons marchés tranquillement jusqu'à chez Ino. Sur le chemin, de nombreuses personnes nous regardèrent, des regards appréciateurs pour certains, de jalousie pour d'autres. Je ne sais pas à qui ils étaient adressés, mais mon ego en fut flatté. Et par ego, j'entends une louve m'ayant aidé à choisir mes vêtements. Bref, après ce passage de pur égocentrisme, nous sommes arrivés devant la maison d'Ino. Une porte, juste à côté de l'entrée du magasin de fleurs, servait d'entrée. Sakura frappa, et la maitresse de maison ouvra. Elle était habillés d'une robe fourreau noire et ses cheveux longs étaient détachés et bouclés. Elle vit Sakura, et lui fis la bise, puis me vit juste après, et s'exclama :

"-Tiens ! Heizeru, quelle surprise! Comment vas-tu?, me dit-elle en me faisant la bise.

-Bien, merci. T'as l'air surprise. Dis moi que tu m'avais invité et pas que Sakura me ramène à l'improviste, lui dis-je en jetant un regard noir à ma frangine.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, Sakura n'y est pour rien. Je t'avais invité, mais je n'étais pas sûre que tu acceptes. Après la scène de mercredi… Je me suis sentie un peu stupide. Je voulais qu'on reparte sur de bonnes bases. D'accord ?

-Oui pas de problème. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es pardonnée. Soit dit en passant tu es magnifique.

-Merci, je te retourne le compliment. Sakura, tu es toujours aussi belle dans cette robe.

-Merci Ino, répondit ma sœur. Tu nous fais rentrer ? Nous sommes les premiers ?

-Non, Shikamaru et Choji sont déjà là. Hinata est avec Neji et Shino aussi. Tenten et Lee arrivent plus tard.

-D'accord, acquiesça Sakura, en me regardant discrètement, l'air inquiet.

-Et Kiba ne vient pas ?, ai-je tenté, en essayant de paraître imperturbable.

-Tiens ! C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas encore arrivé ! C'est bizarre… Tu sais pas où il est ? Vous aviez l'air proche la dernière fois…

-Ino…Tu nous laisses entrer ?, chuchota Sakura, jetant un regard lourd de sous entendu à Ino.

-Bah quoi ?, demanda la blonde

-Je vais répondre à ta question Ino., répondis-je. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Kiba depuis qu'il sait que je suis gay. C'est-à-dire depuis hier… Je suis désolé, s'il n'est pas encore là, c'est sûrement de ma faute… Désolé.

-Je ne pense pas que Kiba te fasses la tête pour ça…Mais je demanderais à Hinata si j'étais toi…En attendant entrez. Ne restez pas dehors.

Nous sommes ensuite rentrés chez Ino. Sa maison était magnifique : les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculés et les sols étaient en bois noir. De nombreuses plantes et fleurs étaient présentes dans la pièce. Une table poussée contre un mur était couverte de nourriture, et un grand canapé blanc et vert était contre un mur. Quelques chaises étaient disséminés ici et là. Je suivi Ino, dans la cuisine, afin de lui donner son gâteau. Puis revint dans la pièce où de nombreux visages inconnus étaient présents. Un jeune homme brun avec une coiffure ressemblant à un ananas vint me voir. Il me serra la main et me dit :

-Salut. Shikamaru.

-Euh non ? Moi c'est Heizeru.

-Oui je me doute bien que tu n'es pas Shikamaru, ça c'est moi. Alors t'es nouveau à Konoha? Ino m'a dit deux-trois choses à ton sujet.

-Qu'a-t-elle dit à ce propos ? Des choses gênantes ?

-Non du tout. Elle m'a juste dit que tu étais le frère jumeau de Sakura, pas de chance à ce propos, que tu venais d'arriver et que tu étais un jinchuriki…

-Ah bon ? J'ai eu peur…ELLE A DIT QUO I ?, ais je crié, ayant eu du mal assimiler les informations. Comment elle sait ça ?

-Si tu voulais faire une entrée discrète, c'est râpé, me répondit Shikamaru, en se grattant la tête. Mais t'inquiètes pas, on a un ami qu'est jinchuriki. On va pas te détester pour ça.

-Dis ça à Neji, l'interrompit Sakura.

-Neji a toujours été pompeux. Bon je te présente les autres? Lui c'est Choji, mon meilleur pote.

Il me chuchota discrètement de ne jamais lui faire de remarque sur son embonpoint, pendant que je saluais au loin, le garçon enveloppé qui faisait un sort à un cake au jambon. Puis il me présenta Hinata et Shino que je connaissais déjà. Puis il me présenta les deux derniers arrivants : un mec à la coupe bizarre et avec les plus gros sourcils jamais vus, et fille avec deux couettes et un ensemble chemisette pantalon. Lui s'appelait Lee, et elle s'appelait Tenten. Lee partit illico rejoindre Neji et Tenten se mit à me parler :

-Salut Heizeru. Shikamaru tu nous laisses ? Je dois lui parler.

-Galère! répondit le brun en partant.

-Bon reprenons ou nous en étions, répondit la brune. Je t'explique. Neji nous a briefés sur toi, avec les infos d'Ino. Il ne t'aime pas, pour la simple raison qu'il sort avec Hinata. Celle-ci était amoureuse de notre ami Naruto. Lui aussi était un jinchuriki. Donc si tu pouvais éviter de…

-De quoi ? Lui piquer sa copine ?

-Oui

Et là… Fou rire total. Je suis passé pour un gros débile mais bon. C'est tellement ridicule comme excuse…Le pauvre, il a si peu confiance en lui, c'est navrant.

-Tu m'expliques ton fou rire là ?

-Euh Tenten, comment dire… Tu penses que Neji serais rassuré si je lui disais que je ne suis pas attiré par Hinata ?

-Comment ça ?

-C'est pas mon style de garçon…

-Oh !, fit elle avec une bouche du genre cul de poule. Et bah essaies. Mais Neji est un peu coincé… Donc je sais pas ce que ça donnera. Quand je lui ai dit pour moi, il n'a rien dit à par "je sais". Je sais vraiment pas ce que ça donnera avec toi. Bon courage

Et elle me laissa seul. J'ai donc décidé d'aller voir Neji et de m'expliquer avec lui. Il était assis sur le canapé avec Hinata, la tenant par la main. Je suis allé le voir et je lui ai adressé la parole.

-Lut Neji, dis-je tout sourire.

-Lut le démon.

-Hinata, peux tu nous laisser s'il te plait ? Je dois parler à Neji.

-Euh oui pas de problème, dit-elle rougissante.

-Merci.

Puis elle s'en alla. Je décidai de briser la glace:

-Alors ça va ? Tu passes une bonne soirée ?

-Jusqu'à y a cinq minutes oui.

-Hum. (Mais quel snob !). On doit parler de l'autre fois dans les bains.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour savoir en quoi je te débecte, peut être ? Tu m'as traité comme une merde devant Kiba, Sakura et Hinata. Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Fallait bien qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Les jinchurikis sont des monstres. Toi plus que Naruto, lui ayant gagné sa place dans la société…

-Donc t'as fais ça par peur qu'Hinata s'intéresse à moi ?

-Peut être…

-Alors je t'arrête tout de suite…

-Heizeru ! s'écria Sakura.

-Deux secondes! Répondis-je. Je disais donc, je ne suis pas intéressé par Hinata, je suis gay.

-Heizeru ! s'écria ensuite Ino.

-Minute ! Répondis-je. Alors, on peut repartir sur de bonnes bases maintenant ?

-Waw, en plus d'être un jinchuriki, t'es une tapette ? T'es encore plus un sous homme. Faut prévenir les autres ! EYH LES MECS, HEIZERU EST PD, FAITES GAFFE A VOUS !

Ca je m'y attendais pas ! Quel connard ce mec. J'entends des chuchotements, je me retourne vers les autres personnes présentes, et là je comprends pourquoi les filles m'ont appelée.

Il est là.

Kiba !

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 10.<strong>

**Alors, alors ? Impatients ?**

**Et bah moi oui ^^**

**Rendez vous pour la suite dans le chapitre 11 : Crocs et Cris **


	11. A Crocs et Cris

**Bonne lecture à tous.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapitre 11 : Crocs et Cris<p>

**" Il est là. **

**Kiba ! "**

Il avait tout entendu. Il portait une magnifique chemise bleue et un jean blanc. Ces vêtements auraient pus marquer mon esprit, mais ce qui m'a le plus marqué, c'est le profond dégoût sur son visage. Et il regardait dans notre direction. Je commençais à sentir les larmes couler sur mon visage lorsqu'il fit quelque pas. Je me suis levé pour partir, mais il me dépassa et alla ver Neji. Celui-ci se leva et avança ça main, comme pour lui serrer. Kiba leva la sienne, en tout dérapa.

Le poing de Kiba s'écrasa sur le visage de Neji, qui ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Un doux "crac" résonna à mes oreilles et Kiba parla d'une voix froide que je ne lui connaissais pas :

"-Il aime les mecs, ouais. Et si t'as un problème avec ça, tu viens me voir et on s'expliquera tous les deux. Tu t'en prends à mon ami, tu t'en prends à moi. Tu lui fais du mal, et je t'explose.

-Pareil pour moi, renchérit Sakura. J'ai peut être pas été assez claire, mais tu le blesses, je t'écrase.

-Neji, tires toi ou présentes tes excuses, ajouta Ino. A toi de voir : passer pour un idiot ou passer pour un connard. Fait ton choix, mais je ne cautionne pas tes actes.

Le brun aux pupilles ivoire se releva, le nez en sang. Il me toisa d'un air supérieur, regarda Kiba et puis fis le tour la salle du regard pour voir les autres. Les gens avaient commencés à se regrouper autour de nous cinq. Et ils n'étaient pas cordiaux envers lui… Puis il refixa Kiba, et prit la parole :

"-Désolé Heizeru, d'avoir dit que tu n'étais qu'une sous-merde, un sous-homme qui ne mérite que pitié. Désolé aussi d'avoir insulté ce que tu es et d'avoir pensé que la vie devait t'être interdite. Désolé, dit il de façon que je comprenne ses insultes à demi-voilées. Tu es heureuse Ino ?

- Euh…fit-elle.

-C'est bon Ino, dis-je en ravalant ma fierté. Je peux t'emprunter ton balcon cinq minutes?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi ?

-Je dois parler à Kiba. Seul à seul.

Puis nous sommes sortis. Avant d'aller dehors, j'ai augmenté le volume de la musique afin que personne ne nous entendent. Une fois la porte fermée, je commençais à respirer. Puis j'ai hurlé un grand coup:

"-A quoi tu joues, Kiba ? Tu m'expliques ? Tu te pointes tu me regardes avec un air de dégout, et tu pètes le nez d'un de tes potes, comme ça ?

-Oui.

-Tu te la joue chevalier sur ton fidèle destrier blanc, après m'avoir rejeté parce que je suis gay. Ca te va bien de faire la morale à Neji.

-Non.

-Quoi non?

-Non je me la joue pas chevalier. Non je ne t'ai pas rejeté. Et non ça ne me vas pas les discours moralisateurs.

-PARDON ? Me suis-je époumoné. Tu ne m'as pas rejeté ? La bonne blague! Depuis que t'es au courant je ne t'ai pas revu une seule fois. C'est quoi alors?

-J'étais en mission.

-Et ton regard dégouté à l'instant ? Il était pour qui hein ?

-Neji.

-Et tu n'étais pas énervé hier matin ? La bonne blague ?

-Si, j'étais et je reste énervé. Masi pas à cause de tes gouts.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. Si j'étais énervé, c'est parce que c'est Sakura qui m'a appris que tu étais homo ! Pas toi ! Je croyais qu'on était ami, que tu me faisais confiance. On parlait de la nana qui t'avais fait "réagir", tu éludes la chose et plutôt que m'avouer tout, tu fuis.

-Mais…

-Alors ouais, j'ai la rage. Alors quand j'ai entendu Neji et que je t'ai vu au bord des larmes, je me suis énervé. Ouais, parce que t'ai mon meilleur ami et que j'aime pas quand tu souffres. Même quand je suis en colère contre toi. Ok ?

-Oui Kiba. Merci.

-Mais n'empêche pourquoi tu m'as rien dit? J'aurais bien aimé quel est ton type de mec, pour voir. Même si je ne mange pas de ce pain là. Dit-il en rigolant. Alors, c'était qui ?

-Kiba…

-Hum ?

-Tu te rappelles qui était dans le bain en même temps que nous ?

-Ouais, y avait la brune mignonne et deux autres nanas, pourquoi ?

-Tu comprends toujours pas ?

-Comprendre quoi ?

Et là, il sembla réfléchir intensément. Et d'un coup ça a fait tilt ! Il me regarda et dit:

-Y avait que nous en mec dans les bains…Donc tu pensais à moi. C'est ça ?

Je hochais la tête et examina son visage, cherchant une trace de colère ou de dégout. Mais rien, à part un grand sourire.

-Donc je suis ton style de mec! C'est marrant ça ! Mais désolé, je vais pas pouvoir te satisfaire pour le moment, dit il en rigolant. Disons que c'est pas encore mon truc les mecs !

-Donc ça te fais rien ?

-Bah non pourquoi tu croyais que…Je commence à comprendre pourquoi t'avais peur de me l'avouer en fait. Mais bon. Fallait pas te prendre la tête. Ok ? J't'aime comme t'es Heizeru.

Et il me serra dans ses bras. Quelle agréable sensation, il m'avait manqué mon ami . Puis nous sommes retournés à l'intérieur. Kiba salua tout le monde, puis je pris Sakura à part:

-Sakura-chan! Écoute-moi bien. Tu dis à Kiba que j'ai failli me jeter dans le vide, je t'égorge, compris ?

-Euh ? Oui ok. Alors comment il l'a pris ?

-En fait il s'en fout. Il était juste énervé que ce ne soit pas moi qui lui apprenne.

-Je te l'avais dis. Allez retournons avec les autres.

Hormis l'incident Neji, la soirée se passa agréablement. J'ai discuté avec tout le monde, sauf Neji et Lee, le premier me jetant un regard noir tout du long de la soirée et le second essayant de draguer Sakura, sans succès. Puis vint le moment des cadeaux et du gâteau. Des "Oooh" et des "Aaah" impressionnés se firent entendre devant notre pièce montée, cris qui nous flattèrent énormément. Puis Ino ouvrit ses cadeaux: des parfums, des Cds, des bijoux…Rien d'original, mis à part 3 cadeaux : Celui de Shikamaru, de Sakura et le mien.

Sakura avait apporté à Ino, des baguettes à cheveux, qui permettaient à la personne qui les portait de changer de couleur de cheveux. Du roux au brun, en passant par le bleu et le rouge, tout y passa. Sakura expliqua que c'était grâce à un sceau qu'elle avait put les fabriquer. Ino en fut ravie et passa le reste de la soirée les cheveux jaune bouton d'or.

Shikamaru lui avait offert un lot de boucles d'oreilles papillons qui pouvaient se déplacer comme des vrais, et pouvaient transporter des informations. La jeune blonde les essaya et les fit virevolter autour d'elle toute la soirée.

Devant les cadeaux de Sakura et Shikamaru, le mien me paraissait cruellement plat. Je lui tendis, un sourire crispé sur les lèvres. Forcément, c'était le dernier à offrir et tout le monde le regardait avec curiosité. Elle commença à enlever l'emballage et fut assez surprise en voyant le livre. Elle le tourna sous toutes les coutures et ne trouvant pas de titre me demanda :

"-Un livre ? Mais c'est quoi le titre?

- Ouvre-le, lui répondis-je.

Ce qu'elle fit. Elle vit très vite que les pages étaient blanches. Toutes sauf une, la première. Dessus était dessiné un petit papillon posé sur une feuille de noisetier, avec écrit dessous "Merci pour m'avoir aidé à me trouver" en fleurs. Je pris la parole.

-Ce livre est un cahier. Le papillon, c'est moi qui l'ai dessiné. Maintenant, imagines quelque chose à dessiner et pose ton pouce et ton auriculaire dessus.

-Oui et c'est sensé fai…

Et une Ino tout sourire apparu sur la page, entourée de nous tous. On pouvait voir un grand "Merci" écrit en pointillé au dessus du dessin. Passé la surprise, je lui expliquais:

-J'ai trouvé ce livre chez Shōhin, le bibliothécaire. Il permet d'y inscrire ce qu'on veut et d'y dessiner ce qu'on ressent. Je me suis dis que tu avais l'air d'une fille gentille et sensible (Kiba étouffa un ricanement). Donc je voulais te remercier.

-Merci beaucoup Heizeru, c'est un très beau cadeau.

Puis la soirée repris son cours. Neji partit un peu avant les autre, et nous nous mirent à danser. J'ai dus danser avec toutes les filles présentes, ainsi qu'avec Kiba et Shikamaru. Puis la soirée se termina et nous rentrâmes tous chez nous. Kiba nous ayant accompagné, je lui racontai mon week-end de révision en perspective, ainsi que mon hypothétique passage au rang de Genin. Il me souhaita bonne chance et rentra chez lui.

Sakura et moi nous sommes couchés sans faire de bruit, puis nous nous sommes vite endormis. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.

Puis j'ai passé le week-end, relié à Sakura lui absorbant ses connaissances et ses souvenirs de sa période "académie ninja", en prévision de mon examen de Lundi. Cependant, même si la théorie passait sans problème, la pratique me posait plus de problème.

Et la pratique était une épreuve que je devrais passer ce lundi.

Aïeaïeaïe

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 11<strong>

**Bon bah la partie "retrouvailles avec Kiba" vous a plu ? On attaque ensuite une partie plus "technique"... Pour enchaîner avec un nouvel arc ^^ Donc si vous voulez des infos sur l'univers de Naruto - ^^**

**La suite la semaine prochaine dans: Chapitre 12 : Echec ou Réussite ? **


	12. Echec ou Réussite ?

Désolé pour le (léger) retard. Voilà le chapitre suivant !  
>Et comme c'est la rentrée, je vais avoir moins de temps pour écrire. Par conséquent faudra pas m'en vouloir en cas de retard !<p>

Tchou !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Echec ou Réussite ?<strong>

**"Cependant, même si la théorie passait sans problème, la pratique me posait plus de problème. **

**Et la pratique était une épreuve que je devrais passer ce lundi.**

**Aïeaïeaïe"**

J'avais beau m'être entrainé tout le week-end, la seule chose que j'arrivais à faire correctement, c'était les lancés de kunaï. Autant dire que je me sentais pas terrible quand je me suis réveillé lundi matin. Tel un zombie, je suis sorti du lit, les yeux encore fermés, puis j'ai été prendre une douche. L'image que le miroir me renvoyait n'était pas très flatteuse: Les cheveux en épis me faisaient ressembler à un hérisson (plus que d'habitude), et mes yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Merci la tête de monstre, ça va m'aider pour mon exam' ça !

Puis je suis descendu pour le petit déjeuner. Sakura était déjà partie mais elle m'avait laissé un petit mot : " Bonne chance petit frère! Fait de ton mieux et tout ira bien, après tout, t'es mon frangin ;-) "… Sympa la frangine. Je me serais passé du petit mot de bonne chance qui met encore plus la pression…Bref j'avale mon thé difficilement et grignote un morceau de pomme. Puis je me prépare pour l'examen: Je m'habille (tee-shirt bleu et short noir), me coiffe (j'essaie de me coiffer serait plus juste), prend le lot de kunaï que Sakura m'a prêté, noue la bande ninja à mon poignet et prends un sac à dos. Puis je redescends à la cuisine, prends le bentô que Tsugumi m'a gentiment préparé, une bouteille d'eau, et je sors.

Au moins, il faisait beau. Un soleil éclatant même ! C'est déjà ça : Je m'imaginais mal devoir faire une démo de mes capacités sous la pluie. Bref ! Je me suis dirigé vers l'académie doucement. Il n'y avait personne dans la cour. Je suis rentré dans l'enceinte extérieure, puis dans le bâtiment. J'arrive à me déplacer sans mal dans les couloirs, grâce notamment aux souvenirs de Sakura qui m'évitent de me perdre. Après avoir traversé de nombreux couloirs, j'arrive devant une salle de classe où est indiqué "Evaluation de Niveau". Je frappe à la porte et j'entre :

"- Y a quelqu'un ? C'est ici pour l'évaluation ?

-Ah ! Heizeru ! Oui entre, me dit Iruka.

-Iruka-sensei. Bonjour comment allez vous ?

-Bien merci. Bien dormi ?

-Pas trop non, mais bon !

Et nous avons échangé des banalités pendant quelques minutes : mes révisions, mon week-end, mes motivations. Puis il me fit m'asseoir à une table et commença :

- Bon on va commencer par la théorie. Tiens voila 5 feuilles. Réponds aux 20 questions. Tu as une heure, préviens-moi si tu finis avant.

-Euh…Ok.

-Bonne chance, me dit il en souriant.

Et il alla s'asseoir à son bureau tout en me regardant. "Bonne chance"? Pourquoi il me dit bonne chance lui ? Je vais en avoir besoin c'est ça ? Et merde ! Je savais qu'il fallait que je reste couché ce matin… J'ai pas de bol moi…

"_Secoue-toi Heizeru. T'as pas bossé pour rien. Tu veux pas rester à l'école avec ces gamins, si ? _Gobi ? Euh non ! Mais il m'a souhaité bonne chance, c'est parce que je vais en avoir besoin … _C'est ce qu'on dit quand on est poli…Bon concentre toi. Je te laisse te débrouiller._ Ok, merci Gobi.

Puis j'ai commencé l'évaluation. Et effectivement, le bonne chance était une formalité, les questions n'étaient pas bien compliquées: des questions sur les différents types de jutsu (ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fûinjustsu, dôjoutsu et kuchiyose…), sur les différents grades ninja (Genin, chunin, jounin, anbu et Hokage…), sur les différentes affinités de chakra (katon, suiton, fuuton, raiton et doton) ainsi que un test de géographie. Rien de bien compliqué quoi… Merci Sakura !

Lorsque j'ai eu fini, j'ai appelé Iruka-sensei, et il ramassa ma feuille et commença à corriger mes feuilles. Voyant que je guettais ses réactions il commença à me parler :

-Euh Heizeru ?

-Oui Sensei ?

-Dans la cour, il doit y avoir un ninja au cheveu argenté. Vas voir s'il est là s'il te plait.

-Euh…Ok…

-C'est lui qui va t'évaluer. Son nom est Kakashi Hatake.

-Hum…Ce nom me dit quelque chose.

-Normal, c'est le sensei de Sakura-chan.

-Le ninja pervers ?

-Euh, oui ! , fit il en rougissant légèrement. C'est un bon ninja cependant.

-J'en doute pas.

Puis je suis sorti dans la cour et ai regardé autour de moi. Je ne voyais personne. La cour était vide. La seule chose qui bougeait était la balançoire pendue à vieil arbre…J'ai attendu de longues minutes…Très looongues les minutes…Si longues que Iruka-sensei avait fini de corriger mon exam et était venu me rejoindre pour attendre. Puis un homme est arrivé: il avait les cheveux gris et avait la moitié basse du visage et l'œil gauche cachée par un masque. La première chose qu'il nous dit fut "Yo !". Et Iruka-sensei commença à s'énerver et à crier:

-Kakashi Hatake ! Une fois de plus tu es en retard ! Raah tu m'énerves Kakashi, j'avais besoin de toi pour m'aider à évaluer Heizeru, pour pas qu'il perde de temps, et comme d'habitude, t'es en retard. Raaaah… Tu me g…

-Iruka-chan ! Désolé je suis en retard., dit il en souriant.

-Kakashi-sama, enchanté. Je suis Heizeru.

-I-Iruka-chan ?, bégaya Iruka. Mais ça va pas de m'appeler comme ça devant un de mes hypothétiques futurs élèves ? Kakashi, tu m'énerves… Pourquoi t'es à la bourre encore ?

-Euh…Je me suis perdu ?

-Kakashi, t'es pas crédible. Tu vas me le payer une fois à la maison.

-Iruka-chan ! T'es dur avec moi ! Je suis pourtant mignon avec toi…

-Euh, je dérange peut être ?, demandais-je. Je peux revenir dans 5minutes si vous voulez régler vos…différents.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? On te gène ?, demanda Iruka.

-Disons que oui, un petit peu…, répondis-je.

-Deux hommes ensembles ça te gène petit ?, me demanda Kakashi. Faut évoluer tu sais.

- Non non, vous inquiétez pas. Disons que les affaires de couples c'est pas mon truc. Quant à l'idée de deux hommes ensembles, j'aimerai bien que ça soit mon cas. Pour revenir à ce que je disais, voulez vous que je vous laisse régler vos affaires ?

-Euh…, commença Iruka.

-Non c'est bon t'inquiète Heizeru-kun. Commençons ton évaluation, comme ça je pourrais me faire passer un savon assez vite.

-Kakashi ! s'écria Iruka.

- Allons-y, répondit l'intéressé.

Et l'évaluation pratique commença .Tout d'abord un lancer de kunaï: ça va, je maitrise. J'ai mis dans le mille à chaque fois, pareil pour le lancer de shuriken. Le multi-clonage m'a posé un peu plus de difficulté, mais j'ai réussi à faire ce qu'on m'avait demandé, c'est-à-dire 2 clones de moi. La métamorphose ne m'a pas posé de soucis. J'ai commencé à m'inquiéter lorsque Kakashi commença à me dire "Maintenant, figure libre !"

-Pardon ?, répondis-je. Figure libre ?

- Montre-moi différents jutsus. Ce que tu veux. Essaie un de chaque: Un genjutsu, un ninjutsu, du taijutsu. N'importe.

Là je suis dans la merde. Je m'attendais pas à un "figure libre". Au secours ! Qu'est ce que je vais pouvoir faire ? "_Ecoute petit, je peux t'aider pour cette épreuve, mais que aujourd'hui, après on s'entrainera à deux ok ? _Ok Gobi. Merci ma belle._ Me flatte pas trop. On demandera de l'aide à Sakura en plus pour ton entrainement…_Oups, mais c'est un tyran. _M'en fout. Maintenant on y va. On va faire un peu de spectacle."_

-On peut y aller, dis-je à voix haute

-Ok, vas y, me répondit Kakashi.

-D'abord, Ninjutsu: **Suiton, Fouet Aqueux** **!**

Et là, une espèce de serpent d'eau suivi ma main et fouetta l'air à plusieurs reprises.

-Ensuite : **Katon, balsamine tranchante !**

J'effectuai un jet de shuriken couvert de feu, tranchant un des mannequins/cibles de la cour.

-Maintenant: **Doton, Manipulation de la terre ! **

Une sorte de fouet sorti de terre et me permit de manipuler la terre à volonté.

-Continuons :** Fuuton, lame d'air.**

Un geste de la main, et une lame invisible coupa une branche de l'arbre.

-Enfin : **Raiton, Etincelles.**

Plusieurs étincelles jaillirent de mes mains et vinrent frapper le sol violemment.

-Voila pour le ninjutsu Sensei.

-Waw ! C'est impressionnant. Tu me feras penser à te faire faire un test. D'accord ?

-Quel test ?

-Un test de la feuille. Je t'expliquerais.

-D'accord.

-Maintenant teste un genjutsu sur Iruka. Ils sont sans effet sur moi.

-Ok. Iruka-sensei, j'essaie; Genjutsu : **Fuuton, tempête spirituelle.**

Et là Iruka se jeta contre l'arbre violemment, puis contre un mur, puis sur le sol, comme balloté par une tempête.

-**Rupture**, dis-je,Iruka sensei ?

-Iruka ? Ca va ?

-Pas mal ce genjutsu. J'ai rien, mais c'est assez impressionnant. Bravo Heizeru.

-Merci, on essaie le taijutsu ?

-Euh, ok mais contre Kakashi. Moi j'ai assez donné.

- Allons-y alors. me dit l'intéressé.

-Donc on y va ! Taijutsu : **Danses élémentaires, Rainbow.**

Et nous avons enchainés les coups, tantôt au sol, tantôt dans les airs: Coups de poings enflammés suivis de coups de pieds électrifiés, blocages rocheux suivis d'une esquive fluide. Kakashi contrait et se défendait alors que moi je galérais pour le toucher. Quand il s'écria "Stop", mon poing sifflait à ses oreilles. .

-Impressionnant comme façon de combattre. Tu mêles les affinités élémentaires et les coups, et sans utiliser plus de chakra. C'est plutôt impressionnant.

- Comment savez-vous pour mon chakra ?

-Grâce à mon œil, le sharingan, dit il en me montrant son œil.

Et là, mon chakra réagit automatiquement. Comme avec Gobi quand elle veut posséder une peluche, sauf que là c'est vers l'œil de Kakashi qu'est allé l'ensemble de bulles bleues. Le ninja voulut éviter les bubulles sauf qu'elles touchèrent son sharingan. Puis elles revinrent vers mes yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il Heizeru-Kun ?

Et mes pupilles changèrent brusquement !

**Fin du chapitre 12 **

**Alors peut être y a-t-il des gens qui ne connaissent pas l'univers du manga Naruto (Ouais ça peut paraître bizarre mais bon). Donc plutôt que tout détaillé à chaque fois je vous conseille d'aller voir ici : captainnaruto****.com/informations/ninja**

**Sinon j'ai essayé de pas paraître trop chiant dans ce chapitre. Bref reviews ! **

**Rendez-vous dans le prochain chapitre, Chapitre 13 : Eye of the Wolf **


	13. Eye of the Wolf

**Chapitre 13: Eye of the Wolf **

**"- Que se passe-t-il Heizeru-Kun ? s'écria Kakashi. **

** Et mes pupilles changèrent brusquement ! "**

Elles devinrent dorées et s'entourèrent de petites virgules noires. Une sorte de sharingan doré en somme. Je ne comprenais pas se qui se passait…. Mais Kakashi avait l'air soudain très calme, comme s'il comprenait tout. Il commença à parler :

"-Je vois…

-Quoi donc ? demanda Iruka. La seule chose que je vois, c'est que son chakra s'est jeté sur ton œil, et que depuis que ça c'est passé, il a un sharingan doré.

-Iruka-chan, son œil… C'est celui d'un loup. Il est de la même couleur. Je pense que c'est un dôjutsu de Gobi.

_Il est futé, le pervers. Dit lui que cela s'appelle l'__**œil du loup **__et que cela permet de copier un dôjutsu._ Euh…T'aurais put prévenir, Gobi. Ca surprend quand même ! _Rohlolo. Si on peut même plus faire des surprises._

-Alors, Gobi vient de m'expliquer quelque chose, dis-je. Cette technique est un dôjutsu : **L'œil du loup.** Il permet de copier les autre dôjutsu.

-Donc tu as un dôjutsu. Et bah tu me parais être un ninja prometteur. Iruka-chan ?

-Kakashi ! On doit encore débattre de ça. Et faut que je te passe un savon aussi…Bref ! Heizeru, tu peux y aller.

-Euh merci beaucoup Iruka-sensei. Quand aurais-je les résultats ?

-Passe voir Tsunade vers 16h. Je vais avoir besoin de quatre heures pour mettre mes idées au clair.

-Ok. Bonne journée vous deux.

-Au revoir Heizeru-kun

-Yo

Et je suis sorti de l'académie ninja. Puis je suis parti voir Shōhin pour récupérer un livre que Sakura voulait. Contes et Explications sur les Bijuus était au rayon encyclopédies. Je me demande pourquoi elle le voulait, mais bon. J'ai aussi loué un bouquin sur la couture et les sceaux. J'ai bien envie de me faire une pochette à kunaï. Après tout, je vais en avoir besoin, évaluation réussie ou non ! Puis je suis parti vers les bains chauds, histoire de me laver et de me changer les idées. Mais je ne suis pas allé dans les bains mixtes cette fois. Je me suis dirigé vers les bains pour homme, à poil comme le veut le règlement. Puis je me suis posé dans un coin et ait commencé à fermer les yeux. J'étais seul dans ces bains et la vapeur commençait à m'endormir peu à peu.

Puis trois hommes sont entrés dans les bains. Le premier était brun et avait des tatouages violet sur le visage. Le second avait un turban blanc sur le visage et des tatouages rouges sur les joues. Enfin le troisième était plutôt atypique: les cheveux rouges, un tatouage sur le front représentant le kanji de l'amour. Ses yeux verts étaient bordés d'immenses cernes et sa peau était très blanche. Les trois hommes s'assirent non loin de moi et commencèrent à discuter :

-Comme ça, commença le tatoué, la Godaime voudrait que l'examen Chunin ait lieu à Konoha ? C'était déjà ici la dernière fois. Gaara, en tant que Kazekage, tu vas la laisser faire?

-Oui, répondit le roux.

-Mais, Kazekage-sama, Kankuro a raison, ajouta l'enrubanné. Ca serait un plus pour notre village, tant pour nos ninjas, que pour notre économie.

-Mon choix est fait Baki-san. Tsunade-sama m'a assuré que tous les ninjas le désirant pourraient venir. De plus nos marchands peuvent venir à Konoha, au vu de l'accord de libre circulation des commerces entre nos deux villages. Je sais faire mon travail Baki-san. Et Kankuro, mon frère, fait moi un peu confiance.

-D'accord Hokage-sama, répondit le bédouin.

-Ouais ok Gaara. J'ai compris, acquiesça le tatoué. Mais t'as des nouvelles de Temari ? Elle nous a dit qu'elle allait voir Shikamaru, mais on n'a pas de nouvelles depuis…

-Laisse là vivre Kankuro. Et toi, ça avance avec Ibuki ? Il est plutôt pas mal…

-Gaara t'occupes ! Je ne sortirais pas avec Ibuki. D'une, je bosse avec lui. De deux, il est assez…imprévisible. Et moi j'aime la constance. Et puis j'ai pas besoin d'un mec.

-Certes. Demande au mec en face au pire. Il écoute tous ce que l'on dit depuis tout à l'heure. Peut être partage t'il tes gouts ?

_Grillé p'tit._ Merde…Je vais avoir des emmerdes tu crois ?_ Je sais pas…Il est ptêt intéressé ? _Oui bah pas moi. Les tatouages violets, non merci. Et puis j'ai autre chose à penser. Par contre ils connaissent Tsunade…_Et Shikamaru. Je suis déçue…_Pourquoi ?_ Moi qui pensais que tu allais finir avec ! Snif ! _ Gobi ! N'importe quoi…Shikamaru n'est pas mon type. Et puis c'est un de mes amis proches, donc laisse-le avec cette Temari. Et merde, ils viennent vers moi._ Courage petit loup. _Lâcheuse, va !

-Salut toi, commença le tatoué. J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est déjà vu tout les deux…Tu veux qu'on en discute ?

-…

-T'es muet ? J'aurais bien entendu ta voix mélodieuse, elle pourrait être assortie à tes cheveux: pures et blanches comme la neige.

Je ne sus pas quoi répondre pendant quelques secondes…Puis là c'est le drame.

-Mouahahaha, répondis-je en explosant de rire. T'es sérieux là ? Haha haha ! C'est ridicule comme plan drague !

-Bah quoi ?, répliqua le tatoué. C'est pas drôle. T'es pas intéressé par moi c'est ça ? Tu pourrais au moins être plus sympa.

-Désolé. Kankuro c'est ça ? Je suis pas intéressé pour le moment. Vous venez de Suna c'est ça ?

-Oui. Nous sommes la délégation du Kazekage. Je suis son garde du corps et voici Baki, son conseiller. Et voici le Kazekage Gaara.

-Enchanté. Mon nom est Heizeru Haruno. Et donc vous êtes le Kazekage, c'est ça ?

-Oui. Ton nom me dit quelque chose…Tu es nouveau au village ?

-Hum c'est compliqué dirons nous… Je suis le frère jumeau de Sakura. J'ai été enlevé enfant, puis les ninjas de Kumo ont scellés Gobi en moi. Puis je suis revenu à Konoha depuis une semaine. Voilà, ma vie, mon œuvre, répondis je en souriant.

-Tu es aussi un jinchuriki ? demanda Gaara.

-Oui. Mais pourquoi "aussi" ?

-Tu as devant toi le réceptacle d'Ichibi, la tanuki à une queue, répondit Kankuro.

-Ah oui ! C'est vrai Sakura m'a parlé de toi. Comment le vis-tu ? Dans ses souvenirs tu étais plutôt…

-…Instable ! Effectivement. Dis toi qu'Ichibi est tout sauf docile. Donc dormir tranquillement est assez rare. Et toi? Gobi est comment ? Plus ils ont de queues plus ils sont féroces parait il…

-Bah bien. Elle est plutôt pacifique, même si elle a sale caractère (_Petit con._ Y a pas de quoi). Mais ça va.

-T'as de la chance petit, répondit l'enrubanné. Gaara-sama, nous devons y aller.

-Ibuki, Awa et Temari ne nous ont pas encore rejoint Baki-san. Ils nous rejoindront plus tard, mais nous devrions leur dire de nous rejoindre dans la suite que Tsunade-sama nous a prêtée.

-Je vais essayer de les retrouver Gaara, dit Kankuro. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient au terrain d'entrainement numéro 7. Je vais essayer de le trouver.

-Je peux vous y emmener si vous voulez. Je sais où il se trouve.

-Ok allons y. Et c'est pas un plan drague au moins ?

-Pas de risque Kankuro. Désolé, mais pas possible tous les deux.

-T'inquiète moi non plus.

Puis nous sommes sortis des bains publics et avons suivis la rivière. Nous avons discutés pendant le trajet, de sa vie, sa famille…Qui était plutôt atypique : sa mère est morte à la naissance de Gaara, son père a été tué il y a quelques années lors d'un coup d'état planifié par Orochimaru contre l'Hokage. Puis il m'expliqua certaines choses plus personnelles : sa bisexualité, sa sœur, son frère, ses techniques… Bref de nombreuses choses sur lui.

Puis une fois arrivés au terrain d'entrainement numéro 7, nous vîmes deux jeunes femmes discuter ensembles. L'une était blonde avec quatre couettes, était plutôt fine dans une robe noire et s'appuyait sur un immense éventail. La seconde était plus forte et plus petite. Cependant, elle portait une tunique couleur sable qui contrastait avec sa peau couleur caramel. Ses cheveux bruns formaient une queue de cheval qui tombait en boucle dans son dos. Sur chaque jambe étaient fixés deux espèces de totems. Lorsque les deux femmes nous virent, nous les rejoignîmes. La brune vint se présenter en première.

-Kankuro-san ! Vous venez nous rejoindre ? Oh! Excusez-moi, je suis Awa enchantée, dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.

-Heizeru, enchanté. je suppose que tu es Temari, la petite amie de Shika…

-Qui te l'a dit ? me répondit une furie blonde, fusillant son frère du regard.

-Je l'ai…deviné, lui dis-je-en regardant Kankuro de biais.

-Mouais… Tu es donc Heizeru, le frère de Sakura. Shikamaru m'a fait un topo sur toi, hyper positif le topo d'ailleurs. Bref ! Que veux-tu Kankuro ?

-Il faut rentrer à l'hôtel. Où est Ibuki ?

-Tu voudrais savoir où est ton petit Ibuki, frangin ?

-C'est pas "mon" Ibuki. Je pourrais aussi bien sortir avec Awa…

-Pas de risque, répondit l'intéressée. T'as pas assez de poitrine, et je n'aime pas les femmes à barbe.

-Hahaha, s'exclama Kankuro. Bon, où est Ibuki?

-Il faut aller le chercher… Mais il est en mode "entrainement" là. Si on y va maintenant, on risque de se faire frapper, lui répondit la brune.

-J'y vais pas, j'ai pas mes marionnettes.

-Voulez vous que j'y aille ?, demandais je.

-Euh si tu veux, mais il est assez…hum…fort, me dit la blonde.

-(_C'est quoi son chakra ?)_Quel est son affinité de chakra ? Pour savoir comment réagir…

-Euh…, Fuuton mais là il s'entraîne pour maîtriser le doton il me semble.

-Ok, **Danse élémentaire, Jaune Electrique.** Je peux y aller.

Puis je me suis avancé sur le terrain. Peu d'arbre, une petite rivière, de l'herbe et rien d'autre. C'était…tranquille. Puis une pierre remua légèrement. Et une main sorti de terre et essaya de m'attraper le pied. J'esquivai puis envoyait un coup de pied au sol, brisant la terre et projetant des pierres et de la poussière. Puis un homme sortit de terre rapidement et me posa un kunaï sur la gorge. Il comprit qu'après que ma main sur son ventre bloquait tous ses nerfs et par conséquents, ses mouvement.

-**Raiton, Etincelle ! **

Une projection d'éclair sur l'ennemi, de faible puissance certes, mais à bout portant, ça pique un peu quand même. Cela envoya valser mon adversaire et ce n'est qu'une fois à terre qu'il enleva son masque.

Et voir ce visage avec une moue agacée me procura une douce chaleur. Et je regrettais tout de suite mon absence de réaction : cet enfoiré m'a balancé une pierre dans la bouche.

-Dans les dents le gagnant !

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 13<strong>

**Voila. Je fais intervenir, de nouveaux personnages, de nouvelles techniques, de nouveaux évènements…**

**Et puis le reste on verra. J'espère juste ne pas avoir été trop embêtant dans mon texte.**

**Pour des critiques ou autres ****à****review**

NB: Awa=Bulle, Ibuki=souffle

**Rendez vous dans le prochain chapitre, le Chapitre 14 : Le souffle du noisetier.**


	14. Le souffle du noisetier

**Chapitre 14 : Le souffle du noisetier**

**"Et voir ce visage avec une moue agacée me procura une douce chaleur. Et je regrettais tout de suite mon absence de réaction : je me suis mangé une pierre dans la bouche.**

**-Dans les dents le gagnant ! "**

Il est pas bien ce mec ! Je viens le prévenir qu'il doit rejoindre ses potes et il me jette des pierres à la gueule une fois qu'il a perdu. Il a beau être mignon mais ça pardonne pas tout. Il va m'entendre…

"-C'est quoi ton problème ? Tu m'explique pourquoi tu me balance une pierre à la face?

-Parce que tu m'as battu. On était en train de se battre je te signale. Je vois pas pourquoi tu me fais une crise.

-…

-Et puis le combat n'est pas fini je te signale…

-Si ! Va rejoindre tes amis, Ibuki. Si tu y arrives…

-Eyh, j'ai pas fini, s'écria t'il. En garde !

Il essaya de se jeter sur moi, mais s'écroula : ma technique lui avais engourdi tous les nerfs du corps. Il ne pourra courir que dans quelques heures. Ca lui apprendra ! Lorsque Kankuro, Temari et Awa virent Ibuki tomber, ils vinrent nous rejoindre. Puis commencèrent à parler et à l'enguirlander :

-Ibuki, t'aurais pu essayer de comprendre pourquoi c'était pas nous que tu combattais au moins, commença la métisse.

-Et puis c'est pas très fair-play le lancer de pierre, renchérit la blonde.

-En plus tu t'es fait latté, termina le marionnettiste.

-Oui bah c'est bon, fit l'intéressé. Je m'excuse, Moooosieur, pour le caillou que je t'ai jeté. Quel est ton nom au fait? Je veux savoir qui est mon adversaire.

-... Bon je vous laisse, j'ai pas envie de me reprendre une pierre… Kankuro ?

-Hum ?

-Je viens de comprendre pourquoi il ne t'intéresse pas. Imprévisible est un euphémisme. Temari, souhaite le bonjour à Shika. Et Awa ?

-Oui? , me répondit la ninja brune.

-Essaye de trouver une kunoichi nommée Tenten, si t'es intéressée.

Puis je suis parti laissant sur place Awa avec un rencard, Temari avec une demande, Kankuro avec une confirmation et Ibuki habillé pour l'hiver. Non mais c'est vrai, il se prend pour qui ce mec? Il est prétentieux, gamin, inconscient et dangereux. _Oui mais il est mignon aussi gamin ! _Ouais mais ça fait pas tout._ Il a réussi à te faire penser à quelqu'un d'autre pour une fois. _Genre ? _Genre Kiba. Il ne se passera jamais rien avec lui et tu le sais._ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…_Si tu vois très bien._ Je sais qu'il ne se passera rien avec Kiba. Mais je ne sortirais pas avec ce mec sous prétexte qu'il a une belle gueule. C'est un vrai poison ce mec._ Certes mais n'empêche que j'ai raison. _Ouais Si tu veux, on va dire ç vais essayer de retrouver Sakura-chan, donc la discussion est clause._ Si tu le dis…Mais j'ai raison. _

Après ce débat avec ma louve, je me mis en route pour trouver Sakura…Mais je ne savais pas où elle se trouvait. J'ai donc lancé la **Technique jumelée :Recherche Jumelle**, qui prit forme d'une envolée de feuilles de toutes les couleurs, qui s'envolèrent vers ma sœur. Sœur que j'ai rejointe en plein entrainement de jutsus médicaux à l'hôpital avec Ino.

-Sakura-chan !

-Heizeru-kun, s'écria Ino. Comment vas-tu ? Ton examen s'est bien passé? J'espère parce qu'on a appris que l'examen Chunin aurait lieu à Konoha.

-Oui je sais, j'ai croisé la délégation du Kazekage…

- Ca serait cool que tu le passes avec nous, m'a dit Sakura. Mais du coup t'as vu Gaara, Temari et Kankuro ?

-Ouais, ils sont plutôt cools. Vous saviez que Temari était avec Shikamaru ? Et que Kankuro était bi ?

-Je savais pour Kankuro moi, commença Sakura, mais pas pour Shika.

-Moi c'est l'inverse. Je savais pour Shika mais pas pour Kankuro, répondit Ino. Mais j'ai vu le reste de la délégation, il y a une métisse brune, et un beau mec. J'en ferais bien mon quatre heure !

-Arrête Ino, il est gay. En plus il m'a explosé la lèvre avec une pierre.

-Oui j'ai vu ça, répondit Sakura. Ne bouge pas, je vais t'arranger ça.

-Alors comme ça le beau gosse est gay. Et violent de surcroit, commença Ino. Ca craint.

-Au fait Sakura-chan j'ai trouvé le bouquin que tu voulais. Je te le pose dans la salle de repos ?

-Oui vas y. Je finis et j'arrive dans 10minutes ok ?

-Ok ça marche.

Et j'ai quitté la salle d'entrainement pour rejoindre la salle de repos. Après la salle austère, remplie de seringue/médicaments/cathéter/trucs-qui-piquent-et-soignent, les fauteuils et les tables des salles de repos étaient un vrai bonheur. L'odeur piquante des produits était remplacée par l'odeur douce du thé et la musique de la pièce remplaçait le cliquetis des instruments. J'ai fouillé dans un tiroir et ai sorti une aiguille et du fil, puis le tissu que j'avais acheté il y a pas longtemps. Puis j'ai lu les livres de couture que j'avais empruntés à une vitesse phénoménale grâce à l'**œil du loup** et au sharingan que j'ai emprunté à Kakashi.

Puis j'ai commencé mon travail de couture pour ma pochette. Une pochette en tissu noire avec des broderies blanches, en formes d'étoiles. Grâce au livre sur les sceaux, j'ai imprimé au fond de la pochette un sceau, et aussi sur mes kunaïs, un système permettant de rappeler mes outils à moi quand je le désire. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis un cri. C'était Ino !

Je suis sorti en courant, puis ai rejoint la salle d'entrainement, qui se trouvait être vide malheureusement. J'ai couru dans les couloirs jusqu'à arriver aux urgences, où j'ai vu Sakura essayer de soigner Ino tout en esquivant des lames de sable. Celui qui les lançait, c'était Ibuki ! Kankuro et Awa étaient à l'abri derrière une table, un nuage placé au dessus d'eux et de Sakura, semblant atténuer les chocs dut au sable. J'ai essayé d'attirer l'attention de Kankuro en criant, mais la seule personne qui me répondit fut Sakura.

-Heizeru, le **Lien de combat** maintenant !

-Ok, Sakura-chan **Technique Jumelée** :**Lien de combat.**

Et les pensées de Sakura-chan arrivèrent sur moi à grande vitesse.

(-Tu te tais et t'écoute. Ce mec est arrivé, inconscient, il était blessé. Il s'est vautré sur une pierre ce crétin. On a commencé à vouloir le soigner mais il a fait une intolérance à nos techniques. Je le soupçonne de se doper. Bref ! Il est en pleine crise de folie. Kankuro a juste eu le temps de se planquer, et Awa essaie de nous protéger. Mais elle morfle alors essaie de l'arrêter. Moi je dois soigner Ino. Je te fais confiance, je coupe le lien. Fais gaffe.

Et le silence revint dans ma tête. Puis j'ai évalué la situation : Awa et Kankuro était à couvert derrière une table renversée. Sakura et Ino étaient protégées par un gros nuage violet. Ibuki était debout, bloquant une des seules issues de la salle. Les autres patients et infirmières étaient à terre, derrière les lits tombés, se protégeant du danger. En gros, la voie était libre. Je tente un jet de kunaï, qu'il esquive. Mais ceux-ci reviennent dans ma poche (Super ça marche._ C'est pas le moment d'y penser Heizeru!_). Autant y aller d'un coup. J'active **L'œil du loup** et j'effectue la **Danse élémentaire : Bleu Aquatique.** Quelque chose me dit que la fluidité de l'eau pour l'esquive ne sera pas de trop. Et puis lui bloquer deux trois muscles peut être pas mal…Sakura réparera ça. Puis je commence à avancer, d'abord doucement, puis j'accélère.

Lorsqu'il commence à me remarquer, il laisse Sakura et Ino pour s'en prendre à moi: il essaie de m'attraper avec son sable mais j'esquive, tantôt d'une roulade, puis d'un bond. Je me plie pour esquiver des lames de sable, fait la roue pour éviter des shurikens de sable, puis je saute vers lui. Arrivés à porté de coup, je frappe. Le sable le protège une première fois, puis une seconde. Mais au fur et à mesure, il devient plus lent, plus lourd. Et là je le frappe: d'abord aux bras, puis aux jambes. Au moment où je pensais qu'il s'écroulerait, le sable forme une armure autour de lui…J'aurais du y penser avant: son affinité étant la Terre, l'Eau est affaiblie. Et là le sable commença à bloquer mes poings et à recouvrir mes membres peu à peu. Moi qui voulais éviter de trop l'électrifier, tant pis pour lui:

-**Raiton, paume nerveuse, **m'écriai-je.

Un petit éclair bleu surgit de ma main et parcourut tout son corps entrainant une déconnexion de ses nerfs moteurs puis le faisant s'évanouir. Tout le sable s'écroula sur le sol en même temps qu'Ibuki. Puis le calme revint d'un coup.

-C'est finit ?, demanda Kankuro.

-Ouais je crois, répondit-je. Merci Awa pour Sakura. Sœurette?

-Hum ? Je suis occupée, Ino s'est pris un coup au crâne…

-Où sont les camisoles ?

-Y a pas. C'est en psychiatrie.

-Ok. Continue, je le mets sur un lit. Tu m'aides Awa ? Et tu m'expliques ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oui pas de soucis, dit-elle en se relevant et en ramassant un de ses totems. je prends ses épaules ?

-Oui et moi les jambes. Alors ?

-Bah après ton départ, il s'est énervé contre lui-même... il se sentait stupide et humilié en fait… Puis on a commencé à rentrer et il fanfaronnait, même s'il boitait un peu à cause de ton attaque. Mais il allait bien. Puis il a commencé à courir pour jouer avec un oiseau. Comme il regardait le ciel, il a pas vu la fissure, et il s'est viandé. La tête la première en plus.

-Quel idiot.

-Totalement ! Du coup il s'est évanoui. J'ai utilisé mes nuages pour l'amener à l'hosto. Mais ces deux filles ont fait quelque chose et il s'est mis à délirer…

-Je t'arrête, la coupais-je pendant que j'attachais Ibuki avec ma Bande Ninja. Les filles n'y sont pour rien. Sakura m'a expliqué qu'Ibuki avait mal réagi au traitement à cause d'une substance dopante.

-Mais quel con ! Il a recommencé ses conneries avec le jus de Cocatus!

-Le Cocatus ?

-C'est un jus de cactus hallucinogène. Il m'avait dit qu'il avait arrêté, et qu'il n'en prenait que quand il était perturbé. Il en avait pas avant l'entrainement, ni pendant. Il a du les prendre après votre combat express.

-Et ça met combien de temps à se dissiper, les effets ?

-Une heure environ.

-Donc bientôt, les filles pourront le soigner. Mais quel con ! Bon reste avec lui au cas où. Moi je vais aider les infirmières avec les patients.

Puis je suis allé relever les patients, remettre les lits correctement, les tables droites et ramasser tous ce qui trainait. Puis je suis allé rejoindre Sakura. Ino avait été placée dans une chambre pour se reposer. Pour qu'elle ne reste pas seule pendant que Sakura faisait son rapport, je me suis assis dans la chambre d'Ino. La pauvre avait pris un bon coup, et Sakura avait réussi à la soigner, mais elle devait se reposer. En même temps la journée avait été très intense…L'examen…Le Kazekage…Ibuki…L'attaque à l'hosto…

_Heizeru ?_ Hum ?_ Tu t'es endormi…comme une loque._ Et bah laisse-moi dormir._ Ok ok. Repose-toi mon petit loup. _

Où suis-je ? Dans une pièce. Avec Ibuki. Il me regarde, me souris. Il s'approche de moi. Tends sa main, la pose sur ma joue. Il m'embrasse. Me colle. Sa main frôle mon corps. Nos corps se frottent "Heizeru ? Heizeru?"

"-Hum ?

-Heizeru ! Debout!

-Sakura ? Oui ? Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

-Ibuki. Je l'ai soigné. Il est dans une chambre. Kankuro et Awa sont avec lui. Gaara, Temari et Baki arrivent.

-Et ? En quoi ça me concerne ?

-Il t'a réclamé …

-Qui ?

-Ibuki. Il t'as réclamé près de lui.

-Pourquoi ?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 14.<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Et qu'il n'était pas trop…chiant.  
>En plus il arrive un peu plu<strong>**s tô****t que d'habitude =)  
>Reviews ? <strong>

**Bref la suite dans : Chapitre 15 : Sentiments VS Raison **


	15. Sentiments VS Raison

**Oh mais que vois je ? Serais ce ? Mais oui ! C'est un deuxième chapitre cette semaine !**  
><strong>J'ai pris pas mal d'avance, je me suis dis que vous voudriez quelques chapitres de plus ^^<strong>  
><strong>Après tout, moi j'ai écrit le chapitre 23 déjà ^^<strong>  
><strong>A ce propos, il y a des infos sur le profil (pour tout ce qui est bêta lectures...) Si vous êtes intéressé -Messages privés <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15 : Sentiments VS Raison <strong>

**"-Et ? En quoi ça me concerne ?**

**-Il t'a réclamé …**

**-Qui ?**

**-Ibuki. Il t'a réclamé près de lui.**

**-Pourquoi ? "**

"-Bah j'en sais rien moi. Je ne suis que la messagère, me répondit Sakura. T'as laissé le bouquin sur les bijuus dans la salle de repos ?

-Oui, oui. Tu finis bientôt ?

-Dans 15 minutes. On se rejoint après ?

-Ouais ça marche. Je te raconterai ma journée. C'est quelle chambre ?

-411.

-Ino va bien ? Elle est réveillée ?

-Non, elle se repose là. Elle s'est réveillée toute à l'heure, mais elle s'est rendormie. Je lui ai fait un soin diffusif. Elle se soignera en dormant grâce à son chakra…Bref ! Va voir l'autre fou pour savoir ce qu'il te veut. A tout de suite.

Bon, bah faut y aller. Voyons voir ce qu'il nous veut lui. Ptêt me balancer une pierre ou du sable. Ou se foutre de ma gueule…Ou alors me frapper. En tout cas il va être vexé que je l'aie encore battu. Ca lui fera les pieds. Bon bah autant y aller. Chambre 411…Ca veut dire que c'est dans l'aile Est au deuxième étage dans le service de désintoxication. Comme quoi, rester pendant plusieurs jours, immobilisé dans un hôpital, on apprend à connaitre l'endroit. En même temps Sakura a eu raison de le mettre au service désintox… Awa sera contente comme ça. Je tourne à droite au bout du couloir et j'y suis. Je vois Awa et Kankuro à l'extérieur de la chambre, la mine grave. Awa est venue me voir et commença:

"-Heizeru ! T'es là ?

-Bah oui. Sakura-chan m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vienne alors me voilà.

-C'est vrai qu'Ibuki t'as appelé, commença Kankuro. Ca m'arrange pas trop ça.

-Comment ça ? , demanda Awa. T'es jaloux ?

-Du tout Awa, arrête avec ça. C'est juste que c'est pas un mec facile à vivre Ibuki. Il est un peu trop…imprévisible.

-De quoi tu parles ? Kankuro ? , demandais-je. Il se passe rien entre moi et lui. Et il se passera rien. Ok ? Il est trop…prétentieux.

-Il a pas toujours été comme ça Heizeru, commença à m'expliquer Awa. Il a fait de mauvaise rencontre dans sa jeunesse. Disons que c'est quelqu'un de gentil, mais qui n'a pas confiance en lui. Donc il fanfaronne mais il est sympa en vrai. La seule chose où il réussit à peu près, c'est en amour…Seulement il se fait avoir à chaque fois. Alors s'il t'énerve, s'il te parait trop prétentieux ou trop énervant, ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Je crois qu'il t'apprécie en plus. il parlait beaucoup de toi avant de tomber…et de tout détruire aux urgences.

-Hum… Si tu le dis, répondis-je.

-Heizeru, je t'ai dit ce que j'en pense, répéta Kankuro. En attendant, va le voir qui sait, peut être s'excusera t'il. Allez, va le voir, je dois prévenir Gaara.

-Ok.

-Euh et Heizeru ? répondit Awa.

-Oui Awa ?

-Euh comment dire, commença Awa en triturant ses cheveux, t'aurais pas l'adresse de cette fille ?

-Qui ça ? Tenten ?

-Ouais. Tenten.

- Euh je ne sais pas trop. Faudrait demander à Sakura où à Ino. Désolé.

-Pas grave. J'irais lui demander plus tard. Kankuro, tu veux que je vienne avec toi ou que j'aille prévenir Temari ?

-Je veux bien que t'aille chercher Temari s'il-te-plait. Bon Heizeru, je te dis à plus.

-Salut Kankuro. Awa, Sakura-chan est dans la salle de repos.

Les deux ninjas de Suna partirent. Bon bah quand faut y aller, faut y aller Allons voir ce que me veut Ibuki. J'espère qu'il va pas trop se la jouer… Ca risque de me gonfler, et maintenant que je sais que c'est une façade, je vais être encore plus intransigeant. Je vais te la faire craquer sa carapace. Et puis il va avoir droit à une morale sur les drogues, ça c'est sûr. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer.

_Moi je sais. Tu vas te jeter sur lui et lui arracher ses vêtements_. Mais Gobi ! T'es pas bien ou quoi ? Je vais juste lui parler. Et puis on sait pas ce qui va se passer, mais il se passera pas ce que tu penses…_Même pas un pauvre petit baiser ? _Mais qu'est ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu veux absolument que je l'embrasse…_Nooon. Je veux que tu te le fasses ! _ Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu là ?_ Non non. _Mais t'es une perverse!_ Mais ça fait plusieurs centaines d'années que j'ai pas de libido. _Et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir faire l'amour avec Ibuki à travers moi ? _Non. Je vais juste pouvoir profiter de tes sensations. L'amour, moi je m'en tape !_ Bah pas moi. Il se passera rien. Donc arrête. _Mais tu le trouves si mignon…_Lâche moi. _Peut pas, je suis scellé en toi tu te rappelles? _Oh ça va, t'as compris. Je rentre alors arrête._ Ok, mais je ne perds pas espoir. _

Puis je suis rentré dans la pièce. Je m'attendais à une chambre tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Mais en fait on se serait crut dans une espèce de pub pour les plages : du sable partout sur le sol, sur les meubles, sur les murs, des totems sur le sol. Un souffle d'air doux soulevait légèrement le sable…Bizarre dans une chambre close…Ca doit être dut aux totems d'Awa…Cela faisait une ambiance étrange mais très relaxante, cette petite brise étant d'une température parfaite. Le ninja brun était allongé dans ce lit, dormant à poings fermés. Allais-je le laisser dormir du sommeil du juste? Sûrement pas ! On m'avait pas laissé dormir, donc je ne vois pourquoi lui le pourrait.

"-Debout ! Ibuki ! On se lève !

-Wow ! Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'passe, s'écria t'il.

-Tu m'as fait appeler ?

-Hum ? De quoi ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je t'ai pas appelé. C'est quoi ce bazar ? Et où je suis là ?

-Comment ça tu m'as pas appelé ? Et comment ça tu te souviens pas de où t'es ?

-Bah la dernière chose que je me souviens c'est d'être dans la ville et d'être tombé. Après plus rien. Pourquoi j'ai mal à la tête ? Et j'ai du mal à bouger, c'est normal ? Et où sont Awa et Kankuro ? Pourquoi les totems de régénération d'Awa sont activés ? Et pourquoi mon sable est par terre ? Et pourquoi t'es là ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait à ma si belle personne ? Tu m'as frappé avoues ! T'as pas supporté que je te batte ! Espèce de…

-Stop ! Une chose à la fois. Le mal de tête c'est parce que tu t'es vautré sur une pierre et tu t'es cogné la tête et tu t'es évanoui; le fait que t'es du mal à bouger c'est parce que comme tu te dopes, t'as mal réagit aux soins de ma sœur, tu as attaqué tout le monde, d'où le sable, et j'ai du t'arrêter; les totems, c'est pour te guérir plus vite je suppose ; Awa et Kankuro sont partis chercher Gaara ; et moi je suis là car on m'a dit que tu m'avais appelé. Chose qui est impossible, car tu es trop égoïste et égocentrique pour le faire, je m'en rends compte. T'as tout suivi ?

-Euh…

-Bien ! Sur ce, je te laisse. Salut !

Puis je suis sorti sans demander mon reste. J'ai filé jusqu'à la sortie, suis passé devant Awa et Sakura qui criaient "Que c'est il passé ?" Puis suis parti au bord de la rivière, près des sources chaudes. Je me suis énervé sur le rivage en criant et vociférant pendant quelques secondes. Puis j'ai commencé à m'énerver à voix haute:

-"Mais quel con ce mec ! Il est prétentieux, arrogant, souffrant, égocentrique, drogué, imbuvable, insupportable, mignon, hautain, beau gosse, snob, moqueur, dragueur, souriant…

-Comme quoi il a des qualités, fit une voix derrière moi. J'espère que ce n'est pas de moi que tu parles comme ça.

-Quoi?, dis je, en me retournant. Shikamaru? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là.

-Je viens souvent me reposer ici, en regardant les nuages. Mais aujourd'hui y a un gars qui vociférait à voix haute sur un mec et j'avais peur qu'il parle de moi.

-Non t'inquiètes. Je parlais de quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ibuki ?

-Tu le connais ? Sakura et Awa m'ont piégées tout à l'heure.

-Oui Tem…une copine m'en a parlé, se rattrapa t'il.

-Temari t'en a parlé ? Et oui je suis au courant pour vous deux.

-Donc ma relation n'est plus secrète. Galère ! Je vais me faire engueuler par Temari moi!

-Pourquoi ça?

- Bah Gaara n'est pas encore au courant que je sors avec elle. Elle appréhende de lui dire…

-Euh… Il a deviné Gaara je pense. Il en a parlé aux bains avec Kankuro. Temari se fait du mouron pour rien je pense. Et puis si vous vous appréciez, ça regarde pas Gaara.

-T'as raison, je lui en parlerai, même si elle ne m'écoutera pas. revenons à Ibuki tu veux ?

-De qui ? Je ne voix pas de qui tu parles.

-Si tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Tu sais le mec prétentieux, arrogant, souffrant, égocentrique, drogué, imbuvable, insupportable, mignon, hautain, beau gosse, snob, moqueur, dragueur, souriant.

-J'ai pas dit la moitié de ces mots. Il est juste insupportable et il m'attire absolument pas.

-C'est cela oui.

-Je te jure. J'aime pas du tout son attitude désinvolte, sa pseudo-assurance, ses beaux yeux noirs, ses cheveux bruns comme le chocolat, son corps musclé…

-Heizeru ! Tu baves là...

-Même pas vrai.

-Si y en à même une flaque à tes pieds là.

-Bon peut être qu'il me plait Physiquement. Mais psychologiquement ça passe pas: il se croit le centre de l'univers et il m'a accusé de l'avoir blessé alors que c'est lui qui a attaqué tout le monde et qui a blessé Ino.

-Ino ? Elle va bien ?

-Oui t'inquiètes pas. N'empêche que s'il s'était pas shooté à coup de cactus hallucinogène, on en serait pas là.

-T'as essayé de le connaître? Je l'ai déjà vu et il correspondait pas à ce que tu m'as dit, moi…

-Comment ça ?

-Bah il était calme, discret…Indifférent à tout même.

-Ca doit faire longtemps que tu l'as vu.

-Ce matin, pendant qu'il s'entrainait avec Temari et avant que je parte. Tu penses pas qu'il essaie de t'impressionner en réagissant comme ça? Il fait le paon.

-Le paon ?

-Oui il veut que tu le remarques. Il fait le beau pour que tu t'intéresses à lui

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

-Pourquoi Awa et Sakura t'auraient piégées, sinon pour que vous discutiez ?

-Je sais pas… Awa m'a bien dit quelque chose, mais à chaque fois que je l'ai vu, il était imbuvable.

-Ca rejoint ce que je dis.

-Pas sûr. Je vais voir si Ino s'est réveillée. Salut Shika, le bonjour à Temari.

Puis je suis parti, en coup de vent et la tête en pleine ébullition. Il pouvait y avoir une part de vrai dans ce que disait Shikamaru. Après tout, Sakura m'a expliqué qu'il était hyper intelligent. Mais en même temps, être un génie n'apprends pas tout sur les relations humaines. Il pouvait bien se planter comme il pouvait avoir raison. Arrivé devant la fleuriste, je décidais d'acheter plusieurs fleurs : un bouquet de pâquerette pour Ino, un cactus pour Ibuki. Après tout, j'allais voir Ino, je pouvais bien lui déposer un truc. Au pire, je le ferai déposer par Awa, elle me devait bien ça. N'empêche, il abusait un peu: il croyait que je passais mon temps à le frapper ou quoi? _Bah un peu quand même…_Toi, commences pas. _Ok ok._

Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital, je vis arriver à l'autre bout de la rue Tsunade, Shizune et toute la délégation de Suna. Je sens que si je veux m'expliquer avec Ibuki je vais devoir y aller maintenant. Je suis entré en courant dans l'hôpital, ai jeté les pâquerettes sur le lit d'Ino en criant "Cadeau" puis ai filé à la chambre d'Ibuki. Arrivés devant la porte j'entendis des cris :

-Mais qu'est que t'as foutu, hurlait Awa.

-T'es vraiment un idiot, renchérissait Sakura.

-Mais…tenta Ibuki.

-On t'envoie le mec qui te tape dans l'œil et tu arrives à le vexer en l'espace de 5 secondes.

-Et pourtant il est patient, Heizeru.

-Je ne…

-Tu te tais. Tu vas sortir et lui dire que tu veux sortir avec lui.

-Il a pas le droit de se lever Awa, chuchota Sakura.

-Merde ! Et bah tu vas attendre qu'il vienne, lui dire que tu aimerais, s'il le veut, sortir avec toi.

-Reg…

-Et tu vas lui dire que tu vas arrêter de déconner avec la drogue et tout. Compris ?

-Je…

-Compris ?, crièrent les deux furies.

-Oui, s'écria Ibuki. J'ai compris. Mais comment vous savez qu'il m'intéresse d'abord ?

-Tu fais le guignol quand il est là, dit Awa. C'est pas compliqué à comprendre

-Mouais. Mais il va bien vouloir me reparler ? J'ai été plutôt…infect avec lui. Je me suis même pas excusé, et je l'ai accusé de mes propres bêtises.

-Essaie de commencer par t'excuser, commença Sakura. Et évite de faire le fier à bras. Et puis tu sais, Heizeru c'est un mec sensible et drôle et

Ca suffit là, elle va le faire fuir avec sa propagande. Et puis c'est pas des excuses dues à des conseils que je veux moi, c'est des sincères. Et puis j'ai pas trop de temps pour ça moi. Les Kages doivent être à la moitié de la rue là. Autant l'interrompre maintenant.

-Toc, toc, dis je en rentrant dans la pièce.

-Heizeru ?, dirent trois personnes surprises.

-Awa, Sakura, sortez. Faut que je parle à Ibuki.

-Ok, on vous laisse commença Awa, tout sourire.

-On sera pas loin, si besoin, continua Sakura, un rictus de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

-Partez pas trop loin, ça va être votre fête dans pas longtemps. Et si vous écoutez à la porte, je vous étrangle. Compris ?

-Glups, déglutit Awa.

-D'accord, gémit Sakura.

Puis les deux filles partirent, nous laissant seuls Ibuki et moi. Celui commença :

- Désolé, bafouilla-t-il. Désolé de t'avoir accusé, de m'être montré odieux, désolé de t'avoir attaqué, désolé de t'avoir vexé, désolé de m'être montré sous ce jour là. Désolé pour tout.

-Mouais. Excuse acceptée.

-Non Heizeru. Je t'assure. Je suis désolé de m'en être pris à toi. Si jamais je t'avais blessé, je m'en serais vraiment voulu. Je t'apprécie beaucoup…même si je te le fait pas voir. Et je voudrais savoir si tu aimerais sortir un soir.

-Euh…

-Tout les deux. Seuls.

-C'est-à-dire que…

-Je suis même prêt à arrêter la Cocatus. Pareil pour tous ce qui est conneries et idioties.

-T'as bien appris le discours des filles dis donc. Je suis impressionné.

-Tu penses que je t'aurais dit ça si je ne le pensais pas ? Je t'aime bien Heizeru et je voudrais te le prouver.

Sur ce, il se leva d'un bond et essaya de se mettre à genou. Cependant, avant même qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit, il s'écroula en faisait un "aïe" sonore.

-Espèce de crétin. Sakura te soigne, t'interdis de te lever et toi la seule chose que tu fais, c'est te lever. Si t'arrête la Cocatus, va falloir être plus vigilent. T'auras plus d'excuses, dis je en l'aidant à se recoucher.

-Alors tu envisage de sortir avec moi, fit-il, un sourire rayonnant.

-J'envisage l'éventualité de sortir avec toi, lui dis je en essayant de couvrir les gloussements d'Awa et de Sakura à cette annonce.

-Vrai ?

-Mais rien n'est décidé, lui chuchotais je à l'oreille.

-Et si je fais ça, ça t'aideras à te décider ?

Et ni une, ni deux, il s'empara de ma bouche et m'embrassa. Tout d'abord timidement, puis plus langoureusement. Ce moment qui dura quelques secondes me parut durer une éternité: la chaleur me montait au visage, mon sang bouillonnait, mon cerveau marchait à cent à l'heure. C'était le bonheur: j'avais beau me voiler la face, j'étais en train de tomber amoureux de lui. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un feu d'artifice, à l'intérieur d'une tarte au citron meringuée, dans un bain à bulle, de serrer un nuage dans mes bras. J'entendais Gobi à l'intérieur de moi qui poussait des petits "_Oui oui oui. Enfin ! _". Une douce mélodie passait dans mon esprit pendant que nos lèvres jouaient entres elles. Cette mélodie couvrait l'agitation extérieure.

Mais ma bulle de bonheur explosa lorsque j'entendis une voix familière dire:

"Quelqu'un peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 15.<strong>

**Aha ! On dirait bien que mon petit Heizeru tombe amoureux. **

**J'avoue que ça va m'amuser de pouvoir jouer dans le registre amoureux ^^**

**Et puis il va se passer bientôt pas mal de choses donc bon. On verra tout ça par la suite.**

**Mais moi je sais tout ce qui va se passer. **

**Que c'est bon le pouvoir !**

**Reviews ?**

**Prochain chapitre: Chapitre 16: Une première mission peu déplaisante.**


	16. Une mission peu déplaisante

**Je re-rappelle que si des personnes sont intéressés pour être bêta-lecteurs, il suffit de m'envoyer un message privé !**

**Sinon , bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16: Une mission peu déplaisante.<strong>

**"Quelqu'un peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?"**

Un bond en arrière mit fin à ce baiser. Ce fut moi, d'un rouge écarlate qui commença à parler:

"-Tsunade-sama ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-On a essayé de vous prévenir les gars, commença Awa.

-Mais ils ont forcés le passage en fait, continua Sakura.

-Et alors ? On ne faisait rien de mal, répliqua Ibuki avec toute la fierté dont il pouvait se draper.

-Non, bien sûr, répliqua Tsunade. C'est un hôpital ici, pas une maison de passe. Heizeru, si tu veux bécoter ce garçon, tu le feras dans un autre endroit.

-Oui Tsunade-baachan.

-Sakura, quand tu auras finis de te prendre pour une mère maquerelle, peut être envisageras tu de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oui, Tsunade-sama, répondit une Sakura couleur pivoine. Alors en fait…

Et elle raconta tous les détails. Elle aurait pu se contenter de l'attaque et de la drogue, même de ma rencontre avec Ibuki. Mais non, il a fallu qu'elle raconte tout: mon engueulade avec lui, mon départ, leur plan à Awa et elle, ma discussion avec Ibuki, sa proposition et son baiser. Après elle expliqua quel soin elle avait administré au blessé avec une précision…barbante. Pendant qu'elle débitait des constantes physiologiques pendant plusieurs minutes, je regardais Ibuki qui ne semblait pas le moins gêné du monde. Il me fit même un clin d'œil, clin d'œil qui déclencha chez moi un hoquet de surprise et une envie de lui faire passer son sourire moqueur. Lorsque Sakura eu fini son discours, l'Hokage reprit la parole:

-Bon ! Ravit d'apprendre tous les détails sur la libido de mes ninjas. J'aurais pu m'en passer mais bon…passons. J'ai plusieurs choses à vous annoncer : tout d'abord à tous ! Le prochain examen Chunin aura lieu à Konoha.

-On s…, commença Sakura.

-Ensuite, la coupa Tsunade, dans le cadre de l'entente Suna-Konoha, le Kazekage et moi-même avons décidés de créer une cellule de recherche sur les arts ninjas propres à chacun de nos pays.

-C'est-à-dire ? , demanda Awa.

-En gros, répondit Gaara, on voudrait créer une technique en commun pour nos deux pays, une sorte de…super technique.

-Pour cela, enchaina Tsunade, je vais avoir besoin de ninjas doués en ninjutsu. Le Kazekage a proposé Awa et Ibuki, et il me faut des ninjas pour cette mission.

-Et qui avez-vous choisis, Tsunade-sama ?, demanda Sakura.

-Il me faut des ninjas de niveau Genin au moins. Je pensais à plusieurs personnes mais il fallait que je vous en informe avant.

-Donc c'est mort pour moi, fis-je un peu déçu. Après tout, je ne suis pas Genin…

-A partir de maintenant, si !, fit Shizune en me tendant un bandeau de Konoha. Iruka a fait un très bon commentaire sur tes capacités théoriques, et tu as fais forte impression à Kakashi pour tes capacités pratiques, ce qui en soit est assez impressionnant.

Ce qui veut dire que je suis enfin ninja. J'ai impressionné mes profs ! Je peux défendre les intérêts du village ! J'attachais le bandeau autour de mon cou. Le métal était brillant, neuf et avec le symbole du village dessus. Le tissu était rouge bordeaux et allait parfaitement avec ma tenue. Ca me donnait, sans me vanter, une classe plutôt folle. Puis je me suis tourné vers Sakura un sourire aux lèvres :

-J'ai réussi, criais je en lui sautant dans les bras.

-Félicitation frangin !

-Donc ! , reprit Tsunade. Je pensais donc à toi, Heizeru, à Hinata Hyuga et à Tenten. Sakura, je préfère que tu continues ton entrainement médical, ne m'en tiens pas rigueur.

-Pas de soucis, Tsunade-sama. J'aurais refusé de toute façon.

-Ca veut dire qu'on reste à Konoha nous ?, demanda Awa.

-Ouep, répondit Temari. Vous logerez chacun chez un habitant : Awa chez Shikamaru avec moi et Ibuki chez Hinata avec Kankuro.

-Génial, dit elle dépitée. Je vais devoir supporter vos papouilles…

-Et oui !, fis je en voyant le visage énervé de Temari craignant pour son secret. Ibuki et moi on va se papouiller, ajoutai-je en regardant Awa droit dans les yeux.

-Nan mais vous je m'en tape mais…

-Bref ! Si ma relation avec Ibuki pouvait éviter de revenir tout le temps. On essaye de rester DISCRET, fis-je en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-Oh ! Effectivement. Je viens de comprendre. Pardonnez-moi pour mon manque de discrétion, fit Awa avec un clin d'œil.

-Euh… Si on dérange faut le dire, dit la Hokage.

-Désolés, fîmes en chœur.

- Acceptez-vous cette mission ? Vous serez amenés à vous côtoyer pendant de nombreuses heures dans l'enceinte de l'académie ninja. Si vous acceptez, aucun abandon ne sera toléré. Votre groupe vous convient il ?

-Je m'en rappelle plus, fit Ibuki tout penaud.

-Rohlolo, ces jeunes, fit Tsunade exaspérée. Votre groupe est composé d'Awa, Heizeru, Hinata, Tenten et toi. Compris ?

-Oui madame, répondîmes nous en chœur.

-Ensuite je dois parler à l'un d'entre vous en privé. Sortez tous sauf Ibuki.

Nous obéîmes, à contre cœur pour moi, n'ayant pas pu donner ma réponse à Ibuki._ Tu sais je pense qu'il a compris que c'était un oui._ J'ai pas dit oui. J'ai dit peut être. _Et moi je ne suis pas une louve, mais un gros écureuil. _Oh ça va. T'as eu un baiser, tu devrais être contente._ C'est pas faux. En plus, il embrasse bien le bougre._ Mieux qu'Ino en tout cas._ Pouah ! Quel affreux souvenir. Bon je préfère me remémorer calmement ton baiser. Tchou._

Une fois sortis à l'extérieur, les filles m'assaillirent de questions :

-Alors ?, commença Awa.

-C'était bien ? , enchaina Sakura.

-Je vous retiens les filles.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Vous êtes ensemble non ?

-Pas encore non! répondis-je. Vous m'expliquez c'était quoi votre manège. D'abord vous me piégez en inventant une soit disant demande. Ensuite vous lui faites une morale sur ce qu'il doit dire ou pas. Et pour finir vous écoutez aux portes.

-De quoi tu parles ?, commença Awa

-Je ne vois pas à quoi tu fais allusion, continua Sakura.

-Sakura, si je veux la vérité, il me suffira de lire dans tes pensées. En plus je vous ai entendu parler à Ibuki.

-Quoi ? T'écoutes aux portes, cria Awa.

-On a fait pareil Awa, nuança Sakura

-Refaites moi un coup pareil, je vous fais visiter les porcheries, la tête contre le sol. Compris ?

-Oui ! firent-elles en chœur.

-Maintenant Awa, tu vas pouvoir rencontrer Tenten du coup. Fais toi belle pour ton premier rencard.

-Tu parles d'un rencard ! Tenten est même pas au courant, ricana Sakura.

-Oh ça va vous deux. Lâchez-moi. J'ai besoin de personne pour me trouver quelqu'un. Et puis Sakura, vas ptêt falloir te trouver quelqu'un aussi, répliqua Awa.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires Awa, rétorqua Sakura.

-Ha !, hurlai-je.

-Quoi ? , dirent elles.

-C'est pas agréable quand on s'occupe de sa vie privée, n'est ce pas?

-On s'excuse.

-Je préfère ça.

Puis nous avons attendu calmement que tout le monde sorte. Awa nous expliqua en quoi consistait ses techniques, à savoir, utiliser des totems contrôlant la météo pour pouvoir obtenir divers effets. Puis quand tout le monde sorti, Tsunade m'obligea à retourner chez moi. En effet, elle avait endormi Ibuki et le fait que je sois la ne la rassurait pas. "Vas te reposer, demain tu auras de la préparation pour ta mission. Alors reposes-toi bien." Au vu du ton employé, il valait mieux filer droit.

Je me suis donc dirigé vers la maison, ai cuisiné un plat de pates puis ai commencé à réviser mes lancers de kunaïs. S'entrainer contre le mur de son jardin, c'est bien. Mais c'est mieux quand personne ne saute par-dessus ce fameux mur. Ca évite le risque de plantage de lame.

"-Salut Heizer…Eyh ! Mais t'es pas bien ! T'as failli me tirer dessus !

-Euh Kiba…C'est toi qu'a sauté par-dessus le mur et qui t'es mis sur la cible…

-Ah ouais ?, fit il en se retournant vers ladite cible. Hahaha ! T'as raison désolé. Comment ça va ?

-Bah pas mal.

-Eyh mais c'est un bandeau de Konoha que j'aperçois là, dit il en montrant mon cou. Félicitation mon petit Heizeru ! On va pouvoir participer à l'examen Chunin ensemble alors ?

-Ouep ! Et devine quoi ?

-Quoi ? T'as battu Sakura ?

-J'ai pas essayé en fait. Non, le mieux c'est que j'ai trouvé un gars qui flashe sur moi !

-Oh. Qui ça ?, fit il la mine sérieuse.

-Un ninja de Suna. Ibuki qu'il s'appelle.

-Hum. Et il t'aime bien ? Sincèrement ?

-Bah oui pourquoi ? Je suis si horrible que ça ?

-Non non, au contraire. C'est juste que t'es plutôt…influençable Heizeru. Je voudrais pas qu'il se serve de toi.

-Je vois pas pourquoi… Si un mec s'intéresse à moi, c'est forcément qu'il se sert de moi ? Je ne peux pas plaire simplement à quelqu'un ?

-Si si. Excuse moi, je me suis un peu inquiété. C'est juste que ça me paraissait un peu précipité. Mais si t'es bien avec lui, y a pas de soucis. Et à part ça ta journée ?, me demanda t'il en s'asseyant en tailleur.

Je lui racontais toutes mes péripéties: de mon exam à ma mission, en passant par l'attaque et la discussion avec Shikamaru. Et Kiba écoutait. Puis lorsqu'il commença à faire suffisamment nuit, Kiba rentra chez lui. Moi je filais dans ma chambre où il y avait Sakura qui s'affairait sur de la couture. Elle ne voulut rien me montrer… Je décidais donc de prendre ma douche, et une fois sorti, j'entendis un cognement près de la fenêtre. Sakura n'étant pas décidée à bouger ses fesses, je suis allé ouvrir: d'abord un cri de surprise, puis un "Bouergh" de dégout. Derrière la fenêtre se trouvait un œil de sable. Intriguée, Sakura jeta un œil vers la fenêtre, puis retourna à sa couture en disant un simple "Technique de sable, l'œil permet à celui qui l'a crée de voir à travers. Je soupçonne Ibuki, vu la couleur de l'iris. " Et effectivement, c'était son œil. Il accompagnait une petite fleur en sable accompagné d'un petit mot:

"J'attends ma réponse =)"

Alors comme ça tu veux jouer ? On va jouer.

J'écrivais ma réponse sur un papier pour montrer à l'œil de sable.

La seule réponse qu'il aurait sera un :

"Tu verras demain ;-) "

**Fin du chapitre 16**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, quelle sera sa réponse ? <strong>

**Des petites idées ? ****reviews **

**La réponse dans le prochain chapitre: Chapitre 17 : La mission commence !**


	17. La mission commence !

**Comme vous l'aurez remarqué j'accélère le rythme de publication... Parce que ça me perturbe d'avoir autant d'écart entre les chapitres (j'en suis à +7 là...). Du coup cette semaine, je vais en publier 3 !  
>Hérésie dites vous ? Et bah je m'en tape =)<strong>

**Et je recherche toujours des bêtas... **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17 : La mission commence !<strong>

**"La seule réponse qu'il aurait sera un :**

**"Tu verras demain ;-) "**

Le soleil tape sur mon visage. Les ronflements de Sakura m'indiquèrent qu'il devait être encore tôt puisqu'elle se levait toujours avant moi…Enfin je croyais ! Un coup d'œil vers le radio réveil, je vis qu'il était 10h…L'heure à laquelle j'étais sensé prendre mon déjeuner une fois lavé et habillé. Un instant de panique, suivit d'une douche express (froide, la douche! Très froide. Ce qui explique la durée de la douche…). Un petit déjeuner instantané (café froid et pain sec) et me voilà parti au pas de course, direction l'académie ninja !

Je me demande pourquoi Sakura ne s'était pas levée ? Tsunade lui a peut être donné sa journée. Ca m'étonnerais pas, elle a utilisé pas mal de chakra hier…Et puis elle pourra rendre visite à Ino. J'espère qu'elle ira mieux. Je lui rendrais peut être visite ce soir…Peut être avec Ibuki pour qu'il s'excuse. Va peut être falloir que je sois diplomate…Tant pis, il va m'écouter. Après tout, c'est pas comme s'il avait le choix!

Arrivé devant l'académie, je me rendis devant la salle d'entrainement. A l'entrée, tout le monde était là: Awa,Tenten et Hinata discutaient, Neji un peu à l'écart; Tsunade, Iruka et Baki s'impatientaient en silence et Gaara se moquait de la nervosité d'Ibuki. Même Kakashi était à l'heure… Echec ! Bon bah j'ai réussi à me faire remarquer…encore…

"-Tiens ! Heizeru nous honore de sa visite, attaqua Tsunade. Pas trop dur de nous faire part de ta présence?

-Euh…excusez moi tout le monde…Je suis en retard, bredouillai-je.

-On a vu, ricana Awa. Panne de réveil ?

-Oui…

-Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça, commença Baki. Entrez !

Nous rentrâmes donc tous dans l'espèce de grand gymnase. Il était séparé en deux parties: la première était immense et était composée de grands panneaux de cibles pour le lancer de kunaïs, de mannequins d'entrainement ainsi que de lanceurs de shurikens en plastique. L'autre moitié était, visiblement, pour le travail théorique: une table ronde, des chaises; du papier et des crayons. Kakashi et Baki nous firent nous asseoir et ils commencèrent à nous expliquer la raison de note venue :

-Comme vous a expliqué Tsunade hier, nous cherchons à créer des techniques communes à nos deux pays, expliqua Kakashi.

-Vous avez été choisis pour vos différentes capacités, enchaina Baki.

-Hinata, pour ton contrôle du chakra et tes techniques de soin…, continua Kakashi.

-Awa pour ta manipulation des outils et des totems…, poursuivi Baki.

-Tenten, pour tes capacités en scellage d'objets et pour tes capacités en taijutsu.

-Ibuki pour tes capacités en fuuton et pour tes affinités fuuton/Katon

-et Heizeru pour ta maitrise de nombreux ninjutsu et ton sharingan.

Silence dans la salle. Echanges et jaugeage du regard histoire d'assimiler les infos.

-Maintenant, on va vous laisser bosser sur deux types de techniques : une offensive, une défensive, termina Tsunade. Des questions ?

-Vous ne nous aidez pas à chercher ?, demanda Tenten. On ne va pas trouver ça tous seuls.

-Elle a raison, dis-je. On a pas la science infuse, nous.

J'entendis alors un ricanement. Neji, qui une fois de plus me prenait de haut.

-Et tu fais quoi là Neji ? T'as pas été sélectionné il me semble.

- Figure-toi, que le père d'Hinata m'a demandé de la protéger et de protéger les secrets de notre clan. D'autre question, la flèche ?

-Neji !, l'interrompis Tsunade. Je t'ai laissé venir, mais tu la ferme.

-Mais…

-Qu'est ce que je viens de dire?

-Oui Tsunade-sama.

Et dans les dents le bêcheur. Tu peux me regarder noir, t'as pas le droit de l'ouvrir. Un beau sourire victorieux pour te foutre bien les boules, et on reprend:

-N'empêche, comment on est censé se débrouiller pour trouver une technique ninja, qui plus est, adaptable à des ninjas à la fois du pays du feu, et du pays du sable ?

-On ne peut pas vous influencer. Vous êtes jeunes, ça apportera un peu de sang neuf aux techniques ninjas. Nous on s'est déjà penché là-dessus quand on était jeune…Avant la grande guerre ninja entre Suna et Konoha. Maintenant c'est votre tour. Sur ce, on vous laisse. Kakashi, tu ne devais pas demander quelque chose à Heizeru ?

-Si, j'y venais! Heizeru, malaxe ton chakra avec ce papier dans les mains. Il changera en fonction de la nature de ton chakra. Il brulera si c'est Katon, se mouillera si c'est Suiton, se coupera si c'est fuuton, se froissera si c'est raiton et s'émiettera si c'est doton. Ok ?

-Oui, si vous voulez.

Je prie le papier et j'ai commencé à malaxer mon chakra. La feuille commença à se froisser, puis se coupa. Une moitié brula et l'autre mouilla. Et le papier s'émietta. Kakashi, quelque peu surpris, s'extasia :

-Ha ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! On n'a jamais vu un chakra penta-élémentaire. Raison de plus pour bosser sur la nouvelle technique. Bon bah les jeunes, je vous laisse. A toutes.

Puis ils nous laissèrent sans autres explications. En gros, démerdez vous les jeunes. On s'est regardés pendant quelques secondes tous les cinq puis Awa décida de rompre un peu la glace:

-Bon ! Bah si on doit travailler ensemble, autant se présenter: enchantée, Awa. Je manipule les conditions météorologiques à l'aide de totems, afin d'obtenir différents effets. D'autres questions ?

-Euh non, répondit Tenten en souriant. Moi c'est Tenten. Spécialiste des armes en toutes sortes ainsi que les sceaux. J'aime la divination et l'astrologie, ainsi que les boulettes de sésames.

-Ca te dirai qu'on aille en manger toutes les deux après, roucoula Awa?

-Eyh pourquoi pas ? Mais tu me les offres. Ok ?

-Ca me va ! Et toi…Hum Hinati c'est ça ?

-Euh…Hinata en fait. Moi je suis douée pour les jutsus médicaux. Et…je contrôle bien mon chakra…enfin je crois, bredouilla la jeune kunoichi.

-Tu peux aussi voir les flux de chakra avec précision Hinata aussi, lui fis je remarquer.

-Ah oui c'est vrai. Je peux voir à 360° sur une distance d'environ 2 km. Mais je ne suis pas la plus douée…

-Je suis sûr que tu te sous estime Hinata, la rassurais je.

-Non, elle n'est pas très forte c'est vrai, m'interrompis Neji.

-Toi, on t'a dit de la fermer. Moi, je peux apparemment utiliser les 5 affinités de chakra, je connais plusieurs techniques offensives et je peux utiliser le sharingan. Vous voulez savoir autre chose ?

-Oui, intervint Ibuki pour la première fois de la journée, t'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

-Euh ? On va parler de ça plus tard. Et tes capacités Ibuki ?

Il fit la tête pendant quelques secondes puis se décida quand même à parler.

-Je sais manipuler le sable, et ai une double affinité. Je sais utiliser des capacités Fuuton et Katon. Voilà, c'est tout.

Puis s'ensuivit un grand blanc. Je me levais pour marcher un peu, boire un verre d'eau puis ramenais une bouteille pour les autres. Voyant que personne n'avait avancé, je me suis dit qu'il fallait nous remuer. Mais comment ? Et surtout pour quoi faire? Je n'ai aucune idée pour leurs techniques moi…Le _Katon est le chakra le plus répondu à Konoha. Le futon, pareil pour Suna_. Où veux-tu en venir ? _Bah pourquoi ne pas essayer d'allier ces deux types de chakra_? Pas bête! Mais pour faire quoi ? _Bah ça c'est ton problème_. Ok! Merci quand même !

Je fis part des idées de Gobi aux autres. Nous cherchions quoi faire de ces informations pendant quelques minutes, quand soudain, Hinata parla :

-Euh… Ibuki, bredouilla-t-elle. Tu manipules le sable avec le fuuton ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Euh…le sable… et le feu… ça donne quoi ?

-J'en sais rien moi? Du sable chaud ?

-Euh…non. Mais on peut faire du verre avec. Enfin… je me souvient en avoir fait qu'en j'étais jeune.

-Mais oui, m'exclamais je. Imagine, contrôler le verre, comme tu contrôles ton sable. Ca enverrait du rêve?

-Oui mais il faudrait avoir les deux affinités, intervint Awa.

-Pas forcément ! En développant une technique de Lien, on pourrait réussir avec deux personnes.

-Mouais… pas mal. Mais il faudrait essayer. Allons voir ça, s'enthousiasma Tenten.

Nous nous levâmes et nous sommes déplacés vers la zone "pratique". Ibuki essaya de déplacer son sable, et d'utiliser des techniques de Katon sur son sable. Après deux trois échecs, j'essayais. Même échec. Je voyais mon chakra, mais pas suffisamment précisément. Je demandais donc quelque chose à Hinata:

- Peux-tu essayer de me guider avec tes yeux, afin de mélanger mes deux chakras ?

-Oui bien sûr. **Byakugan ! **Euh… C'est normal le flux de chakra qui vient vers moi ?

-Merde ! C'est Gobi, elle essaye de copier ton Byakugan. Ne bouge pas. Tu n'auras pas mal, promis.

Une arabesque de chakra flotta dans les airs, droits sur un œil d'Hinata. Neji, inquiet pour Hinata, essaya de dissiper le flot de chakra. Mais il échoua. Une fois arrivé sur l'œil de la brune, il disparut, et mes yeux devinrent instantanément dorés. Et je vis précisément mon chakra, ainsi que tout autour de moi. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'apprécier le spectacle, Neji s'étant jeté sur ma gorge et essaya de me frapper à plusieurs reprises. Une bourrasque de sable le fit se détacher de moi, sable déplacé par un Ibuki très protecteur. Mais il n'arrêta pas de me crier dessus pour autant :

-Qu'a tu fais à ma Hinata, pourriture ! Espèce de pédale ! Si jamais elle a souffert, je te tue.

-Neji !, hurla Hinata. Tu arrêtes !

Et là, blanc! Hinata, la discrète petite Hinata, venait de hurler sur Neji. je sens qu'on allait avoir droit à une bonne petite scène.

-Soit tu arrêtes de prendre Heizeru pour un moins que rien, soit tu attends dehors. Compris ?

-Euh…Oui d'accord. Mais…

-Tu sors ! Maintenant !

Puis Neji sortit de la salle, encore hébété par ce qui venait de se passer. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hinata décida de rompre le silence respectueux qui emplissait la pièce:

-Bon maintenant que tu as mon Byakugan, tu peux essayer le Faaton.

-Le quoi ? , demanda Awa.

-Faaton, l'art d'utiliser le verre. , répondit Hinata. Bon Heizeru tu essaies ?

-Euh…oui.

Alors, je voyais mon chakra, lorsque je manipulais le sable. Puis lorsque je voyais les flammes. Autant essayer de mélanger les deux. Je fermais les yeux, visualisais le chakra sous forme de verre et essayais de mettre cela en pratique. Entendant un cri de surprise de la part de Tenten, j'ouvris les yeux: je vis une grande colonne de verre se former devant moi !

-J'ai…réussi ! On a réussi ! Hahaha, claironnai-je.

-A moi maintenant, demanda Ibuki. Tu peux essayer de malaxer ton chakra de Faaton en me touchant s'il te plait ?

Je m'exécutais, et Ibuki réussi, sans trop d'effort à manipuler du verre, aussi facilement que son sable. On avait réussi la première partie de la mission. J'espère que ça nous vaudra une bonne évaluation. _Bravo les mioches_. _Je n'aurais pas pensé au verre_. _Par contre pour toi ça va être coton à utiliser_. Je n'y suis pas habitué. Si j'ai à l'utiliser je me concentrerai. Moi j'en ai pas besoin en combat. _Pas faux _!

Awa interrompit ma petite période d'autosatisfaction :

-Euh…Si on arrêtait pour aujourd'hui ? Je suis un peu fatigué d'avoir bossé toute la journée là. Pas vous ?

-Oh t'exagères là, répondis-je. Il n'est que…18h ! Mais il est super tard ! Si on allait manger un truc ?

-Je suis pas contre, répondit Ibuki.

-Moi non plus. , dit Tenten. Des yakitoris, ça vous dit ?

-Euh…oui, acquiesça Hinata. Je dis juste à Neji de rentrer.

-Il peut venir s'il veut, enchainai-je.

-Non. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il refasse une scène.

Hinata alla prévenir Neji, puis nous partîmes tous les cinq pour manger. Arrivé au bar à yakitoris, nous nous installâmes. Et Ibuki utilisa sa délicatesse, plus que légendaire pour poser une question :

-Dites moi, il a toujours été aussi con, Neji ?

-Euh…Il a un caractère spécial, commença Tenten.

-Disons qu'il est…un peu… pédant, non ?, demanda Awa.

-Un peu oui. Je vous l'accorde, soupira Hinata.

-Mais pourquoi tu sors avec lui alors ? C'est pas à cause de son…truc quand même, demanda Ibuki toujours aussi classe.

-Euh…C'est plus compliqué que ça, fit Hinata en rougissant. Je vais vous expliquer…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 17<strong>

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas trop gonflés.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas la réponse d'Heizeru à Ibuki arrive ^^**

**Oui ou Non ? Surprise ^^**

**Et puis une petite explication sur la relation Neji/Hinata, ou pourquoi 2 cousins sortent ensemble.**

**Tout ça dans le prochain chapitre : Chapitre 18 : Sentiments ensoleillés et souffle pur.**


	18. Sentiments ensoleillés et souffle pur

**Et zou ! Un autre chapitre cette semaine ! Tout ça juste pour vous =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18 : Sentiments ensoleillés et souffle pur.<strong>

**"-Mais pourquoi tu sors avec lui alors ? C'est pas à cause de son…truc quand même, demanda Ibuki toujours aussi classe. **

**-Euh…C'est plus compliqué que ça, fit Hinata en rougissant. Je vais vous expliquer…"**

"Comme vous l'aurez compris, Neji et moi sommes ensemble, mais c'est un peu compliqué…

-Comment ça ?, demanda Awa. Soit tu es avec quelqu'un, soit tu l'es pas… A moins que vous soyez un couple plutôt libre ?

-Non… C'est pas ça !, nia Hinata. Mais disons que…Notre relation n'est pas…banale.

- Explique-toi!, fis-je.

-A la base Neji et moi…sommes de la même famille. Enfin, du même clan. Nos pères étaient frères…Jumeaux pour être exacte. Et lorsque c'est le cas dans notre famille, le plus vieux des deux hérite des titres de noblesse ainsi que des richesses, alors que le benjamin doit protéger son frère et sa famille. Ainsi le premier recrée la branche principale et le second la branche parallèle des Hyuga .Cependant, l'obligation de protéger la branche principale ne s'éteint pas à la mort du benjamin: lorsque le père de Neji est mort, ce fut à Neji de protéger ma famille. Après quelques ennuis, il a enfin réussi à saisir toute l'étendue de sa tâche.

-Et il te protège en sortant avec toi, conclu Ibuki. Mais vous êtes quand même…cousins non ?

-C'est plus compliqué… Le clan Hyuga est très puissant, notamment grâce au Byakugan…Mais il est aussi très vulnérable. Le patrimoine génétique de notre clan est de moins en moins puissant, et le fait d'avoir des enfants avec d'autres personnes n'ayant pas le Byakugan risquerait de causer la fin du clan. Du coup, Neji a été désigné comme mon futur…

-Etalon ? Engrosseur ? Reproducteur ?, questionna Ibuki. Si t'es avec lui juste pour ton futur enfant, pourquoi ne pas lui demander juste un peu de sa…contribution physiologique?

-Ibuki !, criai-je. Tu peux pas être moins…vulgaire?

-Non.

-Ibuki, reprit Hinata, je ne suis pas avec Neji juste pour ça. Il y a d'autres facteurs: économiques, politiques… Même si je suis une ninja, je suis aussi l'héritière du clan le plus puissant de Konoha. Je suis la cible d'attentat depuis que je suis toute petite. Neji me protège de certains dangers.

-C'est ton garde du corps quoi ?

-Oui, entre autre. Mais depuis le départ de quelqu'un qui m'était très cher, il me tient compagnie. Quand Naruto est parti, Neji a été présent, m'a soutenue, et m'a aidée. Il m'a entrainée et m'a permis de m'endurcir. Et au fil du temps j'ai commencé à apprécier ses petits…

-Travers ?, commença Tenten.

-Défauts ?, enchaina Awa.

-Vices ? demanda Ibuki.

-Imperfections?, dis-je en jetant un regard noir à Ibuki.

-Ouais tous ça… Mais vous savez, il est gentil…Parfois.

-Ouais quand c'est pas un salaud, rétorqua Ibuki.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas toujours facile à vivre…Mais de là à dire que c'est un salaud… T'es dur ! Tu ne le connais pas.

-J'ai mené mon enquête, commença t-il, auprès de Sakura, et d'un mec…Kiba je crois…

-Quoi ! Quand ça ?, m'écriai je.

-Hier soir, et ce matin. Bref, ils m'ont raconté la scène chez votre amie, ainsi que dans les bains. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu ce matin, il me parait assez agressif…

-Il a un petit problème avec Heizeru en fait. Il n'est déjà pas à l'aise avec les homosexuels…Mais le fait qu'il soit jinchuriki lui rappelle Naruto. Certes, ça n'excuse pas tout, mais c'est une petite explication. Et son coté agressif…Bah, c'est dans sa nature. Désolé Heizeru. C'est tombé sur toi… Mais peut être pourriez vous essayer de vous expliquer tous les deux ?

-Mouais…On verra.

-Mais bon, s'il dépasse les bornes, il va m'entendre. Déjà que la dernière fois, il s'est bien fait engueuler. Il a agi comme un vrai con avec toi, et il ne recommencera pas, crois moi.

-Bah qu'est ce que tu lui a fais ?, rigola Tenten. Tu l'as frappé ?

-C'est mon secret ça !, s'extasia la petite brune.

Puis tous le monde éclata de rire. Ce petit passage de sadisme pur détendit l'atmosphère : je ne sais pas si je serais plus clément avec Neji…Mais j'essaierai, pour Hinata. Elle est quand même sympa, et puis elle a la pèche. Après ce qu'elle nous a raconté, je lui dois bien ça…

Mais ce qu'Hinata nous a dit par la suite, personne ne s'y attendait. Mais ça paraissait naturel…

"-Bon, j'ai raconté ma vie, je connais celle de Tenten et Heizeru ne connaît rien de son passé. Mais vous, je n'en connais pas grand-chose.

Surprise muette sur tous les visages. Puis retour à la parole :

-Euh…Commença Awa…

-Allez, vas y raconte nous, supplia Tenten avec deux yeux à la "chat potté". Je veux savoir, Awa !

-Mais…

-Moi aussi je veux savoir, demanda Hinata.

-Je…

-Et moi ? Moi aussi je veux tout savoir, fis-je comme un gamin.

-Ibuki…aide moi…

-Non non, vas y raconte leurs. Ils ne vont pas te lâcher à mon avis.

-Tu me le paieras.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Après une petite inspiration, Awa commença son récit (Non sans balancer un coup de poing à Ibuki au préalable).

-Alors mon nom est Awa. Je suis orpheline, mes deux parents m'ayant abandonnés à la naissance. J'ai été recueilli dans l'orphelinat de Suna. Là bas, j'ai été formé aux arts ninja. J'ai toujours été douée pour prévoir les changements climatiques, et j'ai naturellement appris les arts des totems. Et sans me vanter je suis plutôt bonne !

-Vantarde, lança Ibuki.

-Non ! Réaliste, seulement. Bref, j'ai été formée aux arts ninjas dans cet orphelinat strict…D'où j'ai du partir, mes…préférences ne plaisant pas à mes professeurs. J'ai donc du me débrouiller pendant quelques temps…Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Temari: Elle m'a aidée à sortir de la rue, à m'assumer. Elle m'a offert un toit où dormir, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, une oreille attentive… Bref, c'est comme ma sœur. Elle m'a permis d'aller de l'avant et de me plonger dans les arts ninjas. Et puis elle m'aide pour chercher mes vrais parents ! Je lui dois tout en fait. Donc voilà ! Des questions ?

-Euh…Non, répondit Hinata.

-Ce fut…complet, fis-je.

-J'ai une question moi !, dit Tenten. Tu as quelqu'un en ce moment ?

-Euh… Non ! Pourquoi ?

-Désolé d'interrompre vos roucoulements mesdemoiselles, mais j'aimerais avoir un résumé du passé d'Ibuki moi, fis je.

-Non, fit Ibuki.

-Allez, enchaina Hinata. On l'a tous fait.

- Non, répéta-t-il.

-S'il te plait. demanda Tenten (qui voulait en finir afin de pouvoir passer à Awa)

-Non.

-Ibuki d'amour ! Soit tu parles de gré, soit de force, fit Awa.

-Je te hais Awa.

-Je sais. Allez raconte !

Après un regard noir à toute notre assemblée, puis un soupir, Ibuki commença son récit:

-Je suis né à Suna. Je suis le fils d'un des mafieux du désert et d'une noble de Suna. Enfant non désiré, ma mère m'a abandonné à mon père. Il m'a formé aux arts du combat et de l'arnaque très jeune. Quand j'avais 6 ans, l'ancien Hokage a décidé de démanteler le clan de malfaiteurs de mon père. On m'a collé dans l'orphelinat de Suna jusqu'à ce que j'aie 11ans, puisque je commençais à avoir mes penchants assez prononcés pour les hommes. Le reste de l'histoire est assez similaire à celle d'Awa. Seulement moi, j'ai été contacté par d'anciens hommes de mon père qui voulaient que je leurs servent de dealer. J'ai trainé dans le milieu de la drogue jusqu'à ce qu'Awa et Kankuro m'arrêtent. J'avais 16ans. Depuis, ça fait deux ans que je sers l'Hokage et que je m'entraine. Je me suis suffisamment détruit à cause de mes parents pour ne pas leurs être reconnaissant je pense. J'ai toujours été seul, hormis mes conquêtes… Seulement, personne ne peut supporter d'être seul trop longtemps. Voilà. Vous vouliez votre réponse, vous l'avez.

Puis le silence se fit. Awa fit une tendre accolade à Ibuki, accolade qu'il lui rendit. Il eu beau sourire, on ressentait la tristesse dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait. Il a toujours été seul, et ne pouvait faire confiance à personne… Je me suis approché de lui, puis l'ai serré dans mes bras. Il me repoussa doucement, puis avec plus de force.

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Heizeru ! Je m'en suis sorti sans toi jusque là…

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, j'ai collé mes lèvres contre les siennes puis l'ai resserré dans mes bras, afin de lui chuchoter à l'oreille un petit mot, devant les yeux ébahis de nos camarades:

-Il faudrait apprendre à distinguer pitié et tendresse mon petit Ibuki.

Un sourire charmeur, puis je me remets à ma place. Les filles me regardent en souriant, puis regardent Ibuki, toujours sous le choc et qui bégaie mon prénom. Puis son visage devient écarlate lorsqu'il comprit (enfin) le sens de mes mots, ne manquant pas de déclencher l'hilarité générale. _Charmeur va !_ Compliment ou insulte, ma belle ?_ Compliments, voyons! Et puis c'est bien que tu sortes avec Ibuki._ Pourquoi ça ?_ Comme ça je pourrais profiter de tout. Hihihi ! _Perverse! _Oui c'est vrai ! Mais t'embrasse bien, dis moi!_ Tu crois ? Ibuki à l'air dans les vapes…_Justement ! Et la teinte pivoine sur son visage le confirme !_ Aha._ Oui ! J'espère que tu me feras vibrer encore plus la prochaine fois._ Si t'es sage !

Devant les rires de nos amis, je me suis tourné vers Ibuki. Un sourire niais traversait son visage. Mais il n'avait pas débugué :

-Hei…Heize…Zer…Heize…

-Houhou ! Ibuki, fit Awa. Heizeru, t'es vache ! Il a bugué. T'aurais put avoir plus de…tact !

-Bah non, je trouve ça drôle moi, ricana Tenten.

-Mais…ça veux dire …Que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, bégaya Ibuki.

-C'est fou ce que t'es rapide à comprendre Ibuki ! Je croyais que tu étais…futé.

-Oh ça va hein ! Je m'y attendais pas, moi.

Il s'est tourné vers Awa, et s'écria :

-Haha ! C'est moi qui ai gagné notre pari ! Il a accepté avant Tenten !

-Quoi ? , hurlai je. C'était un pari ?

-Mais non !, répondit il. C'était juste un bonus…

-T'inquiètes pas, Heizeru. On a juste passé un pari car nous étions tous les deux attirés par une personne, m'expliqua Awa. Et j'ai perdu !

-Pas forcément, dit Tenten en souriant. On pourrait voir toutes les deux pour la suite ?

-Pourquoi pas ?, roucoula Awa.

Les deux filles papillonnèrent des cils pendant quelques minutes, puis Hinata mit fin à cet échange silencieux.

-Il commence à se faire tard là ! Je vais y aller. Salut tout le monde! A demain ?

- Oui, à demain, lui criais-je.

Et avant même que je comprenne ce qui se passe, Ibuki m'embrassa avec passion. Sa main dans mes cheveux, son souffle chaud, son odeur de sable, ses gémissements…Tous cela me faisait oublier notre environnement.

Ses caresses me faisaient tourner la tête. Malheureusement pour moi…

-Heizeru ! Mais ! Que fais-tu !

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 18<strong>

**Voilà ! **

**Pas mal d'informations dans ce chapitre.**

**Et puis quelques réponses à certaines questions.**

**Et qui est ce qui s'énerve à votre avis ? **

**Bah reviews ? (Sivouplait)**

**La suite dans le chapitre 19: Jalousie, résolutions et romance !**


	19. Jalousie, résolutions et romance

**Je recherche toujours un bêta ! Amateurs, envoyez moi un message privé, ou une review ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19: Jalousie, résolutions et romance !<strong>

**"Ses caresses me faisaient tourner la tête. Malheureusement pour moi…**

**-Heizeru ! Mais ! Que fais-tu !"**

Qui ose me déranger pendant que je savoure mon baiser ?_ Regarde tu verras ! _ Peut être que si je faisais comme si je n'avais pas entendu…

"-Heizeru Haruno!, s'écria la furie.

Raté. J'espère que cet empêcheur de bécoter en rond a une bonne raison…

- Quoi ?, répondis-je sèchement. Ino ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'ai posé la question en premier. Et avec LUI en plus !

-Euh…Bah je prends un verre avec Awa et Tenten…

-Et le mec qui m'a envoyé à l'hôpital.

-Euh…

-A ce propos, commença Ibuki. Je suis désol…

-Toi, le drogué, tu arrêtes tout de suite. Heizeru. Tu peux venir ?

-Pourquoi ? C'est à propos de…

-Tu te tais et tu viens. De suite !

-Quel tyran, se moqua Awa en souriant. (Sourire qu'elle perdit quasi-aussitôt). Admettons que je n'ai rien dit…

Puis Ino m'emmena juste derrière le restaurant. Pas sûr que ce soit très discret…

-Alors comme ça tu sors avec lui?

-Euh…Oui. Pourquoi ?

-T'es au courant que tu sais rien de lui ?

-Bien sûr que si !

-Alors tu sais que c'est qu'un pauvre drogué, une vermine…

-Hé !, dis je en commençant à m'énerver, tu sais rien de lui !

-Je sais qu'il se drogue et qu'il m'a blessée. Pour moi ça suffit. Il ne mérite pas ta confiance et ton amour. Il pourrait être n'importe qui…

-Mais t'en sais rien ! hurlai-je. Tu ne connais rien de sa vie ! La seule chose que tu connais de lui c'est les préjugés que t'as à son propos.

-La première fois que je l'ai vu, il a failli me tuer ! Tu veux quoi, que je lui pardonne. Il ne s'est même pas excusé !

-QUOI ! m'époumonai-je.

J'ai crié tellement fort qu'Ibuki, Tenten, Awa et les autres clients arrivèrent derrière le magasin.

-Euh…Heizeru tu…, commenças Tenten.

-Tu ne lui as même pas laissé le temps de s'excuser, continuais je sur le même volume. Tu ne sais rien de lui. Il voulait, mais tu t'es braquée. Il ne voulait pas te blesser. Si tu veux rester aussi dure avec lui, je pense que l'on s'est tout dit.

Puis j'ai commencé à partir. Ibuki, essaya de me prendre dans ses bras, mais les derniers mots d'Ino me firent perdre contrôle :

-J'espère que Sakura et Kiba ne seront pas déçu de ta réaction…

De rage, je me suis retourné, et je me suis déchainé verbalement:

- Ecoute-moi! J'ai du respect pour toi, parce que je croyais que tu étais mon amie, mais je ne me retiendrais pas. Attaque toi encore à Ibuki et là…

-Donc ta sœur et ton meilleur ami ne sont pas encore au courant ? Je vois. Sakura sera heureuse que tu sors avec un dopé. Et Kiba sera encore plus heureux de savoir que tu ne lui as rien dit! C'est pas pour ça que vous vous êtes brouillé la dernière fois ?

Alors là c'est le bouquet. Awa qui s'était décalée pour voir mon visage, commença à s'inquiéter:

-Heizeru, tes yeux! Ils virent au doré, et tes dents étaient aussi longues ?

-Tu me menaces ?, fis-je. Tu oses me menacer ?

Je me suis rapproché de Ino, si près que je pouvais compter le nombre de sourcils qu'elle possédait (756 soit dit en passant, merci le sharingan…). Nos nez étaient presque reliés, quand je me suis mis à parler d'une voix sourde, presque animale.

-Tu n'es pas assez forte pour me menacer. Je me ris de ton chantage, surtout que Sakura est déjà au courant. Et Kiba aussi.

La surprise que j'ai lu dans ses yeux me parut délicieuse.

-Sur ce, je te laisse. Moi qui comptais passer te voir après ta sortie…J'espère que t'aura apprécié les fleurs…

Puis je suis parti, laissant Ino, entourée de tous ces gens. J'ai joué des coudes pour ressortir de dernière ce magasin, laissant Ibuki désemparé ainsi qu'Awa et Tenten inquiètes. J'ai marché pendant un bon quart d'heure, suivi des trois compères qui trottaient un peu plus loin, me laissant me rasséréner. Une fois calmé, j'étais arrivé devant chez moi. Je me suis assis sur les marches du perron. Tenten et Awa arrivèrent essoufflées, et Ibuki avait l'air inquiet.

-Heizeru ? Je suis vraiment désolé, commença ce dernier.

-Tu n'y es pour rien Ibuki. Elle ne voulait rien savoir.

Puis je me suis relevé d'un bon, un sourire commercial sur les lèvres.

-Bon ! Bah il commence à se faire tard. On se revoit demain les filles ?

-Euh…Oui oui, fit Tenten.

-A demain les garçons. Tu me ramènes Tenten ? Je suis pas sûre du chemin.

Puis les deux filles partirent, main dans la main.

-Tu parles, fit Ibuki. Awa à un super sens de l'orientation. Elle veut surtout passer du temps seule avec Tenten. Qui, soit dit en passant, est plutôt gentille. Pareil pour Hinata.

-Oui c'est vrai…

-Tu veux que je parte, pour que tu te reposes ? T'as l'air épuisé…

-Je vais aller me coucher.

-Mais avant, cadeau !

Un baiser donné par l'homme de vos rêves, c'est pas cher, et ça remonte le moral. Cela devrait être remboursé comme antidépresseur. Nos lèvres collées, nos langues jouant l'une avec l'autre, sa main dans mes cheveux, l'autre sur mes fesses…Magnifique quoi ! Baiser interrompu par un toussotement.

-Humhum !

Ibuki fit un bond en arrière et vira à l'écarlate. Je me suis retourné et ai vu une Sakura toute souriante et une Tsugumi plutôt surprise.

-Bonjour, jeune homme. Je suis Tsugumi.

-Enchanté mademoiselle. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais deux sœurs, Heizeru.

Un regard vers Ibuki, qui avait l'air sérieux, suivit d'un autre vers Tsugumi, les joues rosies et un sourire immense.

-C'est pas ma sœur, Ibuki. C'est ma mère…

-Oups ! Désolé, madame.

-Y a pas de mal, s'extasia Tsugumi. Tu es ?

-Ibuki, je suis un ninja de Suna.

-Bon !, fit Sakura. Ibuki, bonne nuit ! Heizeru, tu rentres.

-Mais ! Sakura! Tu m'accorde 30 secondes quand même ?

- Ouais, vas-y ! Dit au revoir à ta moitié.

Je me suis approché d'Ibuki, sentant les regards des membres de ma famille sur moi.

-Tu nous laisse s'il te plait ?

-Ouais, mais 30 secondes, pas plus.

Elle ferma la porte, je me jetai sur Ibuki, un rapide baiser, une caresse sur sa joue, un sourire et me voilà rentré. Sakura attendait devant la porte alors que Tsugumi se préparait un café.

Sakura allait se prendre un savon:

-A quoi tu joues là, fis je en chuchotant pour que Tsugumi ne m'entende pas.

-**Technique Jumelle: Fil jumelé.**

(-Alors quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu m'as speedé comme ça ?

(-Disons qu'accidentellement, Maman a été mise au courant qu'un ninja de Suna avait attaqué l'hôpital et que tu m'avais sauvé de lui…

(-Qui lui a dit ?

(-Euh…moi. Mais j'ai pas dit son nom. T'inquiète pas.

(- Génial… Bref. En gros faut pas qu'elle pas fasse le rapprochement…Merci de prévenir!

(-Y a pas de quoi ! **Rupture!**

Puis nous sommes allés boire : un thé pour moi, un café pour Tsugumi et une tisane pour Sakura. Puis Tsugumi commença à parler:

-Dit Heizeru, il a l'air gentil ton petit ami

-Il l'est !

-Et puis honnête en plus…

- Oui, beaucoup, fis-je en souriant à Sakura.

-Et, dit elle tout doucement, il a arrêté de se droguer depuis qu'il sort avec toi ?

Sa réflexion fut si surprenante que Sakura et moi avons recraché notre boisson.

-Quoi ! Mais que, commença Sakura…

-Comment tu sais qu'il se droguait ?, fis je.

-Je suis plus maline que j'en ai l'air. Il a arrêté ?

-Euh…Oui. Pourquoi ?

-Donc je t'autorise à sortir avec. Il est le bienvenue ici. Sur ce, bonne nuit les jeunes.

Puis Tsugumi parti comme elle était venue.

-Bah je m'y attendais pas fit Sakura. En tout cas, félicitations ! Tout se passe bien entre vous?

-Oui, parfait ! Sauf Ino qui m'a fait une scène tout à l'heure. N'y pense pas je ne veux pas en parler, dis je en voyant Sakura se questionner intérieurement.

-D'accord, fit elle visiblement déçue. Et sinon ta journée ?

Je lui ai raconté la totalité de ma journée riche en émotion. Puis nous sommes allés nous coucher. J'ai dormi comme un bébé, juste un peu froid…

Le lendemain matin, Sakura et moi nous sommes levés en même temps. Je fus plus rapide pour aller à la douche, Sakura dut préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle se vengea en m'arrachant toute mon eau chaude. Une fois sorti (ce qui se passa très vite) et habillé, je descendis en bas, et lui arrachait son café. Avant même qu'elle ait put faire une seule remarque, je suis parti et ai couru vers l'école ninja. La tasse de café encore à la main je suis arrivé devant l'école : Hinata était déjà là et Neji aussi. Un baiser sur la joue rapide pour Hinata, une poignée de main et un sourire pour Neji qui parut surpris. Avant même qu'il dise quoique ce soit, je me suis expliqué:

-Je sais que t'as pas eu une vie facile, que tu aime Hinata, et que les homos te mettent mal à l'aise…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à une Hinata couleur pivoine, qui se tortillait les doigts.

-Mais je voudrais essayer de partir sur de bonnes bases. Je ne serais peut être jamais ton ami à tes yeux, mais on pourrait essayer de se…tolérer dirons nous. Après tout, tu aimes Hinata, et c'est mon amie… Donc voilà.

Le visage du Hyuga vira au blanc, puis reprit un peu de couleurs. Une fois son visage revenu à une teinte normale, il s'exprima enfin:

-Mouais…On peut essayer, dit-il. Du moment que tu ne tentes rien…

-Y a aucun risque avec Hinata, lui souriais je.

-Je parlais pas d'Hinata, Heizeru.

-De toi ?

Quand soudain, grand fou rire. C'était tellement ridicule. Hinata rigolais aussi. Seul Neji restait de marbre. Il nous regardait comme des crétins.

-Je peux être au courant de cette crise de fou rire ?

-Hahaha. Je tenterais rien Neji. Jamais ! T'es pas mon genre. Du tout !

-Tu tenteras rien ? Juré ?

-Oui, dis-je en me tenant les côtes.

-Bon, pourquoi pas alors. Cependant évites de te comporter trop…pour le moment... Histoire que je me fasse à l'idée. Ok ?

-Oui y a pas de soucis.

Puis nous discutâmes tous les trois. L'ambiance était encore tendue mais elle se détendait petit à petit…Puis Ibuki est arrivé ! Je ne le vit pas tout de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il se colle derrière moi et m'attrape par surprise les hanches. Je me suis retourné, puis il m'a embrassé. Puis il a vu mon regard surpris, et ma tête se tourner vers Neji.

Lequel souriait…

-Prenez une chambre les gars…Je ne suis pas comme ça avec toi au moins, ma colombe ?

Et devant lui se tenait trois flans: Un blanc, un brun et une brune. Puis il explosa d'un rire tonitruant.

-Bah quoi ? J'avais dit que je ferais des efforts, alors j'en fais. Par contre, t'es plutôt démonstratif Ibuki …C'est assez ridicule quand t'embrasse Heizeru…

-Euh…Pourquoi ?, fit ce dernier qui avait encore du mal à se faire à ce retournement de situation.

-Bah…Quand tu l'embrasses…

Un petit suspens, un Neji au sourire narquois et un Ibuki perdu.

-Quand je l'embrasse ?

-Tu gémis !

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 19.<strong>

**Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ?**

**La réaction de Neji, le fait paraître un peu schizo non ?**

**Et Ino, elle ne parait pas trop…hystérique. Sa réaction… justifiée ? **

**Pour commenter ****: ****Reviews**

**La suite au chapitre suivant : Météo et Guérison.**


	20. Météo et Guérison

**Tout d'abord, je remercie Kuroi-Hoshi13 pour sa bêta. Franchement, sans elle, je serai très malheureux. Non sincèrement, elle fait un travail formidable et je voulais que tout le monde en ait conscience. Donc allez faire un tour sur son profil ! **

**Et puis je vais re-ralentir un peu les publications : les études, la vie sociale, l'imagination à exercer...Tout ça font que je met un peu plus de temps ^^  
>Mais je reste à deux publications par semaines pour le moment (on va dire, le jeudi et le dimanche =) ) <strong>

**Après faut que je négocie avec Kuroi-chan... ^o^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20: Météo et Guérison<strong>

**"-Quand je l'embrasse ?**

**-Tu gémis ! "**

Ce fut un Ibuki couleur écarlate qui s'adressa à nous par la suite.

"-N'importe quoi !, se lamenta Ibuki.

-Si, répondit Neji catégorique.

-Non, c'est pas vrai, hein Hinata?

-Euh…Un petit peu, balbutia-t-elle en souriant.

Et il me regarda, sérieux comme un pape :

-Vraiment ? Heizeru ?

-Moi, j'aime bien, fis je en souriant.

-Ouais mais c'est ridicule, soupira-t-il.

-Un peu, j'avoue. Mais c'est pas grave Ibuki…

-Au pire je m'en tape.

Puis nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Les discrets coups d'œil d'Ibuki vers Neji ne m'échappèrent pas: ce dernier était souriant…Légerement, mais quand même. Il était un peu raide et semblait mal à l'aise, mais aimable. Se moquer d'Ibuki l'avais légèrement détendu. Vinrent ensuite Tenten et Awa qui arrivèrent ensemble toutes souriantes. Tenten perdit son sourire en voyant celui de Neji:

-Bah ! Neji ? T'as des crampes d'estomac ?

-Euh non, pourquoi ?

-Bah pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Quoi ? Je souris ! Excuse-moi de vouloir être aimable devant Heizeru et son copain ! Si tu veux je peux faire la gueule…

-NON!, avons-nous tous crié en choeur.

Un grand blanc suivit. Puis un rire trancha ce silence. Celui de Neji. Ce n'était pas désagréable...juste un peu…tonitruant.

-Bon alors les filles. Vous êtes ensemble du coup ou pas, fit Neji pour briser la glace.

-Comment tu sais, fit Awa. Tu lui as dis ?, demanda-t-elle à Tenten.

-Euh…Non, mais toi tu viens de le faire, lui répondit elle en souriant.

-Félicitations, s'écria Ibuki. On pourra se faire des soirées couples tous les 6. Ca va être trop bien, j'imagine b…

Et Ibuki continua de s'esclaffer pendant quelques minutes. Neji le regardait avec curiosité, puis nous demanda, couvrant les délires d'Ibuki.

-Il est toujours aussi…

-Euphorique ?, tenta Hinata

-Enthousiaste ? , suggéra Tenten.

- Adorable ?, fis-je.

-Débile ?, hasarda Awa.

-Ouais tout ça, demanda Neji.

-Ouais je crois, fis Awa.

Puis Iruka vint ouvrir notre salle de mission. Cette salle servant à la fois de lieu de réunion pour nous, mais aussi de gymnase pour les aspirants ninja, c'est sous les piaillements et les cris nous arrivâmes dans la salle. Une quinzaine de mini-ninja nous passèrent entre les pattes, afin de se précipiter dans la salle. C'est pas bon ça…Je me suis dévoué pour aller parler de cette situation à Iruka: on ne pouvait pas tenter de s'entrainer pour des techniques ninjas, avec ces petiots dans les pattes. On avait failli se tuer la première fois : une lame de verre m'avait échappée et s'était écrasée sur le mur à 3cm de Tenten, et un pic de verre avait surgi du sol à cause d'Ibuki et avait percé la table…Autant dire qu'on devait encore s'entrainer.

La seule réponse que me fit Iruka, était un "désolé mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Ils ont évaluation aujourd'hui…Konohamaru descend de là ! Bref, désolé Heizeru, mais j'ai du boulot". Puis il partit rejoindre les autres enfants. Message reçu. On allait devoir se démerder.

Autant se séparer tout de suite. Ils se sont tous mis dans une moitié du gymnase, et nous dans l'autre moitié. Si un mur nous séparait, on pourrait peut être s'entrainer…_Utilise le __**Mur de boue**__. Ca pourrait être pas mal…_Pas faux. Je vais prévenir tout le monde.

"-Que personne ne bouge, j'ai la solution. Iruka, gardez vos enfants 15secondes. **Doton, le mur de boue.**

Et un mur de terre sorti du sol, et monta jusqu'au plafond. Il sépara la salle en deux, et nous fûmes séparés en deux. Cependant Awa me fit remarquer quelque chose:

-Super ! On est séparés. Mais comment ils vont sortir maintenant ?

-Et merde-credi ! Bon **: Raiton, éclategriffe.**

Mes doigts se couvrirent d'éclairs bleus, formant des griffes et s'enfoncèrent dans la pierre comme une lame chauffée à blanc dans du beurre**. **Une légère ouverture dans la pierre et les jeunes purent aller et venir en sécurité.

-Bon, au boulot maintenant. Les filles, il faut bosser sur la deuxième technique. Donc je récapitule: Awa, tu contrôle la météo avec tes totems…

-On va résumer ça comme ça, répondit la métisse.

-Tenten, tu maitrise les sceaux, les rouleaux et les outils ninjas…

-Ouep, s'exclama la kunoichi.

-Et pour finir, Hinata, tu maitrises les soins et la manipulation précise du chakra…

-Euh…Oui, fit la petite brune. T'as une idée ?

- Ouais, fis-je tout sourire. Awa, tu penses qu'influencer la météo à l'aide d'armes serait possible ? On pourrait lancer des kunaïs de pluie et de vent…

-Euh…ça existe déjà ça Heizeru, intervint Neji.

-Oups. Je savais pas…

-Mais on ne pourrait pas…Faire autre chose du coup? , demanda Ibuki. Awa, c'est toi qui crée tes totems ?

-Certains sont des totems de base. Mais la plupart sont faits par moi…Celui-ci et cel…

Pendant que les deux ninjas discutaient j'étais en pleine réflexion. Quand soudain, Hinata eut une idée :

-Et pourquoi ne pas créer, avec les totems, la capacité de manipuler les kunaïs à distance…Avec ma manipulation du chakra, les armes et les sceaux de Tenten et tes totems…

-C'est tout à fait possible ! , s'écria Awa. Et puis cela agrandirait les possibilités d'armes.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire de même avec les soins d'Hinata ?, proposa Tenten. En scellant du chakra de soin, cela pourrait être utile non ?

-Carrément. Bon, y a plus qu'à construire les totems. Les gars, entrainez vous à manier le Faaton. Nous on s'occupe du reste.

Et nous avons passé le reste de la journée à s'entrainer. Ibuki semblait fait pour le Faaton: le verre lui répondait au doigt et à l'œil. Il arrivait à en faire ce qu'il voulait. Moi j'avais un peu plus de mal…Mais je m'en sortais bien quand même. Les filles semblaient ne pas avoir trop de mal: les nuages verts s'enchainaient, les tornades de kunaïs tournoyaient et les pluies de shurikens s'ensuivaient. Après avoir passé plusieurs heures tous les cinq à s'entrainer sous l'œil de Neji, Sakura-chan, Temari et Shikamaru arrivèrent et nous regardèrent nous entrainer.

Sakura semblait inquiète quand elle vit qu'Ibuki et moi essayions de nous toucher avec nos techniques de verre: Ibuki était certes plus puissant et plus rapide, mais j'étais plus endurant, plus imaginatif et plus précis. Autant dire que nous nous compensions…Mais nous dûmes arrêter l'entrainement: la salle ressemblait à une cathédrale de verre. Les pics de cristaux pendaient du plafond, le sol ressemblait à une patinoire, et des morceaux de quartz brisés s'étalaient sur les murs. Après avoir tout nettoyé, à grand recours de technique Suiton, nous fîmes enlever le mur de terre. Puis nous sortîmes tous, laissant Iruka aux griffes de ses si adorables bambins.

En passant près des bains, nous décidâmes d'y aller tous ensemble. Les bains mixtes étant ouverts en cours de journée, nous avons put passer l'après midi tous ensemble. Une fois dans l'eau chaude, la vapeur et les odeurs d'encens nous relaxèrent pendant un long moment. Hinata, Awa et ma sœur parlèrent des études de médic-nin, pendant que Temari se relaxait dans les bras de Shika et parlait doucement avec Tenten et Neji. Quant à moi, j'étais contre le torse d"Ibuki…J'étais bien ! Contre son corps, ses bras finement musclés m'entourant, sentant sa peau douce…Il m'enivrait…

_Calme-toi petit! C'est pas que je veux pas te voir avec ton mec, mais tu t'excites tout seul. Dois-je te rappeler les conséquences…_De quoi ? Je ne comprends pas ?_ La dernière fois que tu es venu avec Kiba et Sakura il s'est passé quoi ?_ Ah! Oui ! Effectivement je vais me calmer…

Plutôt que me concentrer sur mes sensations physiques, je remarquais le regard maternel que me jetait Sakura. Son petit sourire me rassura sur sa réaction. Voyant que je la regardai, elle se mit à signer discrètement, puis chuchota :"**Technique Jumelles: Fil Jumelé"**.Je répondis à ses signes tout aussi discrètement, puis nous avons commencé notre discussion silencieuse:

(-Oui?, lui demandais-je. Que me vaut ce regard ?

(-Rien. T'inquiète Heizeru-kun. Je te trouve…serein.

(-Vraiment ?

Un sourire vint s'étirer sur son visage. Nos camarades virent notre échange silencieux, mais firent comme si de rien n'était. Ils nous regardaient, tout en suivant les expressions sur nos visages. Ils n'arrêtaient pas leurs discussions pour autant…

(-Oui vraiment ! T'es loin d'être le frangin fragile et déprimé que j'avais y a une semaine.

(-Fragile ? Moi ?

(-Et déprimé ! Si c'est lui qui te fait aller comme ça, je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un qui t'aime.

Mais le reste de la discussion prit une tournure moins agréable. Son visage changea du tout au tout:

"-Mais si il ose te faire du mal… Je le tue!

Cette seule phrase jeta un blanc dans les bains. Plus de glouglou de l'eau. Plus de piaillement. Plus de cris d'enfants. Juste le silence. Puis on entendit clairement Ibuki déglutir. Le visage de Sakura, montrant cinq secondes auparavant la menace, redevint aussi doux que celui d'une mère. Puis elle prononça un grand "**Rupture**" et fit mine de reprendre sa conversation avec les filles.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Ibuki: son visage inquiet pendant quelques instants, redevint souriant. Ses cheveux noirs attachés en une queue de cheval, était mouillés et quelques mèches jouaient sur son front. Son visage fin, son regard moqueur et son sourire charmeur me prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas été apeuré par Sakura. Ses beaux yeux noirs me regardaient avec intensité. Même si il était plus gamin que moi, il était un peu plus grand et plus musclé, et cela se voyait même assis dans ces bains.

Lorsque je me suis recollé à lui, je sentis que cela lui plaisait: tant par son sourire que par une autre manifestation plus…amorale. (_On peut dire qu'il est plutôt chaud ton mec !_ Chut!). J'étais bien ici. Et en plus je lui plaisais: le bonheur quoi! Je m'approchais de sa joue pour lui faire un bisou, lorsqu'une main m'agrippa et me tira sous l'eau.

Sous la surprise, mes réflexes prirent le dessus, et c'est un Kiba trempé et échevelé qui se retrouva projeté sur les serviettes posées sur le bord de l'eau. Un cri, très viril soit dit en passant (_Tu parles. Je crie de façon plus testostéronée…_), répondit à mes capacités. Kiba commença à s'ébrouer, et vint me voir l'air menaçant, Akamaru nous regardant le sourire aux lèvres.

"-Comment as-tu osé ! On ne me projette pas moi !

Il commença à montrer les dents mais en un sourire moqueur, je vis une étincelle de joie dans ses yeux. Etincelle que mon petit ami n'a pas vue: un torrent de sable sortit des mains d'Ibuki et le plaqua contre le sol. Nos amis restèrent figés, n'osant pas intervenir.

- Comment oses-tu menacer mon petit ami ?, menaça ma moitié

- Lâche-moi-toi. Ou je te massacre, répliqua un Kiba écarlate et montrant vraiment les dents.

-Je vais te broyer, fit Ibuki de façon menaçante.

Et un craquement brisa le silence !

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 20.<strong>

**Un peu de mélodrame, c'est pas mal. **

**La suite la prochaine fois. **

**Pour vos réactions = ****Reviews ? **

**La suite dans Chapitre 21: Blanc est le coton...**


	21. Blanc est le coton

**Et re-merci à Kuroi-chan !  
>C'est la meilleure ! <strong>

**Et sinon, je tenais à finir la semaine avec le rythme que j'avais pris...Mais à présent, on reprend à une seule parution par semaine !  
><strong>**Je veux pas que Kuroi-chan soit submergée par mes fautes... =)**

**Bonne lecture à tous **

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapitre 21: Blanc est le coton…**

**"- Lâche-moi-toi. Ou je te massacre, répliqua un Kiba écarlate et montrant vraiment les dents.**

**-Je vais te broyer, fit Ibuki de façon menaçante. **

**Et un craquement brisa le silence ! "**

Plutôt que du sable, une légère couche de givre remplaça ce qui menaçait d'écraser mon ami. Quelques flocons, une chute de quelques degrés de température de l'air et de la glace suffirent à libérer Kiba après un coup de pied. Je regardais mon petit copain, surpris, et mon ami, énervé et frigorifié. Une petite accolade à ce dernier, et je commençais à parler:

-A quoi vous jouez là ?

-Mais il a voulu te mordre. J'ai entendu parler des Inuzuka, et il parait qu'ils sont…violents.

-Et toi ? T'es pas violent ptêt?, s'écria Kiba rongeant son frein. T'étais prêts à me tuer…

-Mais tu menaçais mon copain. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

-STOP ! Ibuki, je n'ai besoin de personne pour me protéger, je suis assez fort pour…

Et là, on aurait dit que la lumière venait de s'allumer dans le cerveau de Kiba.

-Attends ! C'est lui Ibuki !

-Bah…Oui, répondit l'intéressé en soulevant un sourcil. Pourquoi ?

Et là Kiba changea totalement d'attitude.

-Oups. Désolé ! Je ne savais pas. Désolé pour mon…attitude. Mais je suis content que tu veuilles protéger mon meilleur ami. Bon ! Et si on profitait des bains?

Et Kiba s'assit avec les autres. Ceux-ci le regardaient comme si c'était un extraterrestre, puis firent comme si de rien était. Seule Sakura me fit part de ses impressions :

(-Je rêve ou c'était de la glace? Tu maîtrises le Hyoton ?

(-Faut croire frangine, lui répondis-je mentalement.

(-La classe ! Moi et mes pauvres techniques de soins…

(- Eyh ne te dénigres pas, la brute !

-Connard va !, dit elle en rigolant.

Puis l'après midi se déroula sans autre incident . Les discussions allaient bon train, puis nous décidâmes de nous séparer. Neji et Hinata rentrèrent chez eux, Temari et Shikamaru allèrent se faire un restau tandis qu'Awa et Tenten partirent en roucoulant. Resta Ibuki, Kiba, Sakura et moi. Voyant que personne ne bougeait, je commençai à avancer vers la maison. Ibuki et Sakura emboitèrent le pas alors que Kiba et Akamaru avancèrent un peu plus vite. Arrivés à ma hauteur, Kiba me fit un petit clin d'œil, Akamaru un petit couinement et les deux compères partirent en saluant Sakura et Ibuki. Une fois devant la maison Sakura rentra, nous laissant seul Ibuki et moi :

-Tu diras bonsoir à ta mère. Cette femme est si gentille…Pas comme ma mère. Bref ! Sur ce !

Alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, les paroles de ma sœur me revinrent en tête:

-Tu m'aimes Ibuki ?

-Je crois, répondit ce dernier.

-Tu crois ?, dis je, en faisant la moue.

-J'en suis sûr. Ta sœur ne me fait pas peur pour la simple raison que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Je t'aime Heizeru, me dit-il en me faisant son sourire le plus charmeur.

Ce gars avait le don de pour me faire fondre. Et pour la mise en scène. Son départ rapide et son geste de la main en furent la preuve. Il me laissa en plan et parti sur un nuage….au sens propre (un nuage de sable, forcément). Puis je suis rentré, rouge écarlate.

Les filles ne manquèrent pas de me faire remarquer mon état : Sakura se moquant allègrement de ma ressemblance avec une pivoine, Tsugumi essayant de l'en empêcher le sourire aux lèvres. Puis j'ai mis la table doucement, tout en aidant Tsugumi à faire la cuisine, qui pestait contre Sakura qui s'était éclipsée dans la chambre. J'eus beau répéter les compliments qu'Ibuki faisait sur elle, elle continua de pester. Nous vîmes passer Sakura à plusieurs reprises, faisant des sceaux de ci, de là, marquant le sol, les portes. Puis elle termina par faire un énorme sceau au dessus du pas de la porte d'entrée: Un sceau géant, mais plutôt joli, dans un style baroque.

Son activité finie, elle revint nous voir tout sourire, embrassa notre mère sur la joue, s'excusa d'un "tu verras", et remonta dans la chambre, non sans m'avoir donné une pichenette sur le front. Tsugumi et moi nous sommes regardés: elle souriait de mon air surpris. Puis elle recommença à couper/trancher/éplucher/râper/griller les différents ingrédients qui lui passaient sous la main. En la voyant faire, je me suis dis qu'elle ferait des ravages un couteau à la main ! Puis le moment de manger arriva.

Sakura descendit petit à petit. Elle portait une boite à bout de bras. Son visage rouge et essoufflé me fit…Plaisir ! Bien fait, elle n'avait qu'à nous aider, on l'aurait débarrassée. Une fois tous assis, elle posa sa boite au milieu de la table. Elle n'était pas très grande, et avait dû servir pour un chapeau. Voyant que personne ne réagissait, je regardais les deux femmes. Trois mots brisèrent le silence:

"-C'est quoi ?, fis-je.

-Ah ! Enfin quelqu'un demande, fit ma sœur ravie de son effet. C'est pas pour toi !

-C'est pour moi alors, fit Tsugumi. C'est pas mon anniversaire pourtant…

-C'est pas pour toi non plus !

-Bah c'est pour qui alors ?, demandais-je.

-Gobi, fit-elle en soulevant le couvercle.

Elle en sortit une magnifique peluche: Un petit loup à cinq queues. Il était gris foncé avec des arabesques rouges le long de son corps. Ses cinq appendices étaient de couleurs différentes et portaient une inscription brodée: Orange pour le feu, bleue pour l'eau, verte pour la terre, jaune pour la foudre et blanc pour le vent. Un rubis enchâssé sur le front de la peluche brillait d'un éclat magique. Je regardais Sakura avec intensité:

-C'était ça que tu faisais ? C'est gentil mais les peluches ont tendances à…

-Exploser ? Je sais ! Je me suis penchée là-dessus. Si les peluches ont tendance à…disparaître, c'est la faute du chakra de Gobi qui les consume…J'ai donc fourré la peluche de sceaux et de cristaux de chakra afin de la contenir.

-Sérieux ? Mais c'est trop bien.

Gobi ? _Hum ? _T'as entendu ?_ Non je me reposais après tes prouesses au Hyoton ! T'as bouffé une partie de mon chakra, gamin ! Mais bien joué. _Merci ! Mais c'est pas le suj…_Oh! Une peluche ! _

Une volée d'empreintes sembla surgir de moi, et avancer doucement sur la table jusqu'à la peluche. Puis plus rien. Rien ne bougea, et je ne ressentais plus Gobi en moi. Quand soudain, la louve de chiffon fit un bond.

-_Trop bien ! Je peux bouger_, fit la peluche en courant à toute allure dans la pièce_. En plus je suis sûre que je pourrais utiliser du chakra. Attention :__** Katon: le loup artificier !**_

Puis des feux d'artifices éclatèrent dans la maison. Ils auraient pu être dangereux, s'ils ne dégageaient pas autant de chaleur qu'une bouillote tiède. Mais c'était joli.

-_Alors comme ça, cette peluche supporte mon chakra_, fit la louve en regardant ma sœur dans les yeux ?

-Pas exactement fit Sakura. Disons que j'ai fait en sorte que tu puisses te déplacer dans les endroits où j'ai posé ces sceaux, dit-elle en montrant la porte.

-_Donc je suis bloquée ici ?, _fit la louve en faisant des yeux à la "chat poté".

-Non, j'en ai placés au terrain d'entrainement, dans le bureau de Tsunade et à l'hôpital. J'ai aussi fait une couverture ou tu pourras te "matérialiser" en cas de voyage. Désolée…

-_De ?, _fit la louve. _Tu m'as permis de me dégourdir les jambes. Même si je suppose que je ne peux pas l'utiliser à volonté…_

-En fait si ! Ton trop plein de chakra est diffusé à travers les sceaux…et il est stocké dans les murs. J'en ai profité pour demander à Tenten un système permettant de défendre ces lieux…J'espère que ça te dérange pas…

-_Tu parles ! Si ça peut protéger Heizeru et ses proches je suis pour à 200%! Et je peux manger ? Et boire ? _

_-_Euh…Normalement oui…Tout ce qui est absorbé est envoyé dans les sceaux à l'intérieur de ton tissu. Tu peux te péter la panse, et grâce aux techniques de neurologie de Tsunade, t'as les mêmes sensations… Sauf la douleur, fit Sakura un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres.

Et là, une furie argentée se jeta sur le frigo, et entreprit de se servir à manger. Sans l'intervention d'une Tsugumi hystérique, nous n'aurions pas eu à manger. Le "STOP" hurlé dans la maison, suivit d'un "on mange à table dans cette maison" mit fin à toute tentative de débat. Ainsi nous nous sommes retrouvés à manger à quatre autour de la table, la peluche faisant flotter les aliments grâce au vent jusqu'à sa bouche. Nous discutâmes avec animation jusqu'à l'heure du coucher.

Une fois dans la chambre, Gobi renonça à son corps de tissus pour revenir en moi (non sans avoir rangé son enveloppe "charnelle" dans la boîte à chapeau et après avoir remercié Sakura qu'elle appelait princesse à présent…). Après m'être couché, je remerciai moi aussi ma jumelle.

Les mots de celle-ci me remplirent de joie :

-Après tout, elle t'a sauvé cette louve ! Je lui devais bien ça. Elle est un peu ma bonne étoile. Et puis t'en auras besoin si jamais tu veux être seul avec Ibuki, me fit-elle après un clin d'œil entendu.

Puis elle s'endormit profondément, me laissant seul dans mes pensées. Effectivement, cela pouvait s'avérer pratique…Même si ce n'était qu'un prétexte. Elle voulait faire quelque chose pour elle, c'était chose faite! Elle m'avait sauvé après tout

Et puis je pensais à tout ce qui m'était arrivé depuis une semaine seulement: mes découvertes, l'amitié, le doute, le désespoir, l'espoir, la joie, l'euphorie, l'adrénaline, l'apprentissage, la haine…

Et l'amour.

En attendant, je remercie ma bonne étoile.

Et j'attends l'ère nouvelle.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 21: Blanc est le coton…<strong>

**Un chapitre un peu plus court, mais qui annonce une nouvelle grande partie.**

**Ainsi s'achève cette partie.**

**Cela vous a-t-il plut ? Déplut ? Pour toutes réactions ****à****Reviews. Ou messages privés, comme vous voulez.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne attente pour le prochain chapitre ouvrant la nouvelle partie: Chapitre 22: Blanche est la nuit ! **


	22. Blanche est la neige

**Vous pouvez remercier Kuroi-chan ! C'est elle qu'a vérifié que je n'étais pas agonisant, seul dans mon appart', et qui par la suite, m'as rappelé que je 'navais aps posté (ouh je suis une cervelle de poisson rouge). Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22: Blanche est la neige…<strong>

**" En attendant, je remercie ma bonne étoile.**

**Et j'attends l'ère nouvelle. **

…**"**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que je sortais avec Ibuki et ça commençais à être vraiment sérieux entre nous. Tout le monde était en couple (sauf Kiba évidemment) : Sakura avait trouvé un interne à son goût et sortait avec lui depuis trois semaines. Il était sympa, mais un peu simplet… Ino sortait avec Shino et s'était assagie: elle s'était excusée auprès d'Ibuki (ils s'entendaient même très bien) et de moi…Cela fait aussi deux mois que notre quintet s'entrainait. Les filles maitrisaient la science des totems guérisseur et armés, et Ibuki et moi arrivions à maitriser le Faaton (Ibuki, toujours meilleur que moi malheureusement).

Et aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de la présentation : On devait présenter nos travaux devant les conseils de Suna et de Konoha, ainsi que devant l'assemblée des nobles et des commerçants de l'alliance Kono-Suna. Cela faisait maintenant 15 jours que nous étions partis de Konoha: la présentation se ferait à la frontière, dans le village de ShiroKuro, une sorte de ville étape ayant profitée de l'accord entre nos villages pour se développer et devenir une ville touristique. Et depuis 15 jours , je m'entrainais dans un gymnase tout pourri avant de faire une sorte de spectacle devant les notables de nos pays !

On pourrait croire que j'étais plutôt serein, n'ayant fait qu'enchainer les entrainements… Mais ce n'était pas le cas: les séances de combat avec Ibuki étaient éreintantes et celui-ci voulait qu'on se rapproche de plus en plus…Car nous n'avions jamais rien fait de sexuel : j'avais posé la limite du "no zob in job". Et notre boulot se terminait ce soir. Autant dire que j'avais les nerfs en pelote. Ajoutez à cela ma frustration de ne pas voir la ville, mes hormones en ébullition, le manque d'intimité dans la chambre qu'on nous avait louée et où nous dormions à 5, la pression infligée par Shizune qui voulait que tout soit parfait ,la rigueur d'Iruka et le stress de la présentation… J'étais plutôt tendu !

Pourtant, en ce beau jour de novembre, j'aurais dû être heureux au possible: la neige tombait à gros flocons, malgré la présence du désert tout proche, j'allais revoir tous mes amis de Konoha qui n'avaient pas pu venir avant pour cause de protocole…

Bref ! En cette fin d'après midi, j'étais stressé au possible, et tout transpirant: l'entrainement était intense et réglé au millimètre. La seule chose qui troubla mes pensées fut Shizune qui arriva paniquée en voyant mon visage trempé et mes cheveux dégoulinants. Mon petit sourire et un "je suis prêt pour ce soir" lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide: elle m'attrapa par le bras, vociférant à qui mieux mieux, et me fit traverser la ville jusqu'au temple de pierre où aurait lieu la présentation.

L'endroit aurait pu être merveilleux, s'il n'y avait pas eu une immense affiche sur l'un des murs, d'une publicité pour un casino… Shizune me poussa jusqu'à une chambre puis me jeta dans un bain, tout habillé. J'aurais pu apprécier le décor somptueux de la demeure, mais l'eau d'une température d'au moins -4600°C me fit juste hurler.

Le tyran siffla, et ma sœur, suivie de Temari, Awa, Hinata et Ino arrivèrent. Elles étaient toutes armées de flacons, de crèmes, de serviettes ainsi que d'autres instruments de tortures… Je n'eus pas le temps d'hurler au scandale que ma bande ninja s'improvisa "caleçon de substitution": Shizune m'avait déshabillé à la vitesse de l'éclair et Gobi, en contrôlant mon chakra, avait sauvé ma pudeur/honneur. Mais elle avait permis à mes adversaires d'anéantir ma seule excuse: en effet, l'excuse "je suis nu" n'avait plus lieu d'être…C'est à ce moment que les 5 furies se jetèrent sur moi pour me laver/shampouiner/sécher/coiffer/maquiller/tartiner.

Une fois, je cite, "débarrassé de toutes odeurs nauséabondes donnant envie de se laver", seule Sakura resta pour m'aider à m'habiller. Le costume que m'avait choisi Shizune était resté sur le lit: un costard trop grand pour moi de couleur orange fluo et une cravate bleue. Rien qu'à le regarder, j'eus mal aux yeux. Je me demandais si Ibuki avait le même, et s'il avait eu à subir ce lavage forcé. En y pensant, il était parti avant moi du gymnase pour aller chercher des vêtements… Donc non, il serait surement super, comme toujours… Et moi je serais le panneau de signalisation.

En regardant Sakura, celle-ci capta ma détresse. Elle sortit un rouleau et me dit :

-Je savais que Shizune allait vouloir le orange, fit-elle le regard désapprouvant.

-Je suis obligé ?, lui dis-je une larme à l'œil. (Non, non ! Pas de tristesse mais de douleur, en voyant ce complet).

-Ce serait un crime. Le orange ne te va pas…Définitivement, dit elle en regardant le costume. Je pense que tu ferais mieux de mettre ceci.

Et elle sortit du rouleau, un pantalon noir et un tee-shirt noir. Le pantalon avait des broderies argentées faisant des spirales le long de mes jambes, partant de mes chevilles et se terminant sur mes fesses musclées. La proximité du tissu, faisait ressortir les dites fesses que j'avais eu du mal à sculpter. On avait l'impression que je portais un slim, seulement le tissu était aussi doux que de la soie. Le tee-shirt était de la même matière, et moulait mes abdos et mes pectoraux à la perfection. Je souris en pensant que ma jumelle me connaissait vraiment par cœur… D'ailleurs, elle avait été plutôt sage !

Mais le sur-tee-shirt en résille rouge me montra que moi aussi je la connaissais bien. Mes converses rouges et noires ainsi que mon bandeau ninja autour du coup complétaient ma tenue. Sakura me regarda, hocha la tête, et me laissa aller me voir dans la glace, les filles me l'ayant interdit avant d'être habillé. Et quelle surprise: Mes cheveux habituellement immaculés étaient méchés d'un rouge sang. Mon œil droit était maquillé d'un trait de khôl noir, et un anneau noir pendait à mon oreille gauche. J'étais pas mal… En fait, j'étais un vrai canon ! Je remerciais Sakura, puis ai regardé l'horloge: Elle indiquait 19h23. La représentation commençait à…19h25 ! J'étais grave à la bourre !

Nous courûmes jusqu'à la cour, Sakura s'installa à côté de nos amis tandis que je montais sur la scène prévue pour la représentation. Tenten, Hinata et Awa étaient là, toutes les trois habillées pour l'occasion: Awa avait une jupe blanche et un haut assorti, faisant ressortir son teint métisse et ses cheveux chocolat. Tenten était en sarouel blanc et haut bleu d'inspiration chinoise. Hinata, elle, portait une robe scintillante noire.

Quant à Ibuki, je ne pus que remarquer sa classe: Ses cheveux habituellement longs étaient coupés et dépeignés d'une façon maitrisée, lui donnant un air sophistiqué. Ses traits fins étaient sublimés par une barbe de trois jours bien entretenue. La chemise blanche brodée de fil bleu, était parfaitement taillée, moulant son torse musclé tandis que son sarouel laissait deviner quelques formes, tout en gardant un peu de mystère. Il ressemblait à un prince du désert et le long ruban bleu lui enserrant la taille telle une ceinture rajoutait à cette impression. Ses bottes blanches complétaient sa tenue, digne des plus grands top-modèles. Il souriait à la foule, m'adressa un léger clin d'œil, puis [ rapporta son attention sur la foule] re-regarda la foule.]

Puis Tsunade et Gaara s'avancèrent. L'Hokage commença son discours qui allait nous torturer pendant, selon le programme qu'on avait reçu, environ 30 minutes :

"- Mes chers amis, bienvenue ! Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes à présent réunis en l'honneur de l'union entre deux nations, le pays du vent et celui du feu ; de deux villages, Suna et Konoha ; mais aussi de deux peuples ! Je vous prie mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, d'applaudir tous ces hommes et toutes ces femmes qui travaillent dur pour l'association de nos deux nations !

Tonnerre d'ovation! Sifflements des ninjas de Konoha ! (Kiba agitait même une photo de notre quintet…). Puis Gaara, le Kazekage, commença à parler :

-L'entente Suna-Konoha dure de plusieurs mois déjà. et ces conséquences sont très positives: le commerce, l'éducation, la science, les intérêts militaires…Tous ont profité de cette entente pour se développer. Cela à entrainé de nombreux bouleversements, certes, mais ils ont tous été positifs: la médecine s'est améliorée, les arts aussi. Et de magnifiques cités, comme celle-ci ont vu le jour ! C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais que l'on remercie tous les habitants de ShiroKuro pour leur hospitalité.

Re-tonnerre d'ovation. Ils étaient doués nos dirigeants pour s'attirer la sympathie de la foule. Un petit homme dodu et habillé de vert pomme s'inclina. Sûrement le maire de la ville… Puis Tsunade reprit la parole:

-Cette entente est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nos deux villages, qui se sont, pendant des années, livrés des guerres inutiles et meurtrières. En l'honneur de ces ninjas qui sont morts pour leurs patries, et pour que ces ravages ne recommencent jamais, je demanderais une minute de silence.

Silence dans l'assemblée. Je sentis le regard d'Ibuki sur moi. Son regard était…triste. Puis lorsqu'il prit conscience que je le regardais, il me sourit. Après cette minute de silence, Gaara [reprit la parole] brisa le silence]:

-Ainsi, en vue d'une réparation de nos erreurs passées, la Hokage et moi-même avons décidé de mettre en place une cellule de recherche sur les techniques ninjas. Nous vous rappelons que vous êtes tous concernés ! Vous êtes tous, plus ou moins, liés au monde shinobi. C'est pourquoi vous devrez écouter avec attention ce qui est dit. Avons-nous votre attention ?

Je regardais le public avec attention: tous étaient des ninjas. Seules quelques personnes n'en étaient pas : Tsugumi, qui me fit un sourire éclatant, quelques Hyuga et d'autres seigneurs… Et un grand homme au regard froid ! Il ressemblait vaguement à Ibuki, mais en moins…vivant ! Néanmoins il émanait de lui une impression de puissance assez écrasante… Quand Gaara demanda l'attention du public, tout le monde hocha la tête d'un air martial.

-Bon! Nous vous avons suffisamment endormis avec notre discours. A présent, veuillez écouter les ninjas de la première cellule de recherche sur les techniques ninjas. N'étant pas au courant des avancées de ce groupe, l'Hokage et moi allons les laisser s'exprimer. Veuillez, je vous prie, faire une ovation à ces valeureux ninjas !

Quoi ! C'est nous qui devrons parler ? Je jetais un coup d'œil paniqué à mes camarades qui avaient l'air aussi apeurés que moi. Puis je jetais un regard vers la délégation de Konoha, hilare, et de Suna, qui rigolait allègrement en sifflant. Puis le Kazekage s'approcha de moi, et avant de me remettre le micro, s'adressa aux autres :

-Soyez gentil, nous ne les avions pas prévenus qu'ils allaient devoir parler devant vous.

Il éclata de rire, me donna le micro, et rejoignit Tsunade qui se moquait de moi ! Les autres membres du quintet étaient paniqués : Tenten se rongeait les ongles, Awa passait sa main dans ses cheveux, Ibuki devenait blanc et Hinata semblait au bord de l'infarctus. Moi-même je me sentais devenir écarlate. Je regardais le public qui souriait, ma sœur qui semblait désolée, Kiba qui rigolait… Et Gobi qui se la jouait "mascotte-qui-soutient' sous sa forme de peluche sur les genoux de Sakura. Je ne pourrais donc pas compter sur ma louve… Bon bah quand faut y aller :

-Euh…Salut tout le monde !

Comme je m'y attendais: pas de réponse, mis à part le ricanement de Kiba. Il allait m'entendre celui là.

-Je suis Heizeru Haruno, ninja de Konoha. Et voici Ibuki. Lui et moi avons travaillé sur un système de technique de ninjutsu. Il pourra être maîtrisé par les ninjas utilisant à la fois le Katon et le Futon. Il y a possibilité de coopération entre plusieurs ninjas pour utiliser cette technique. Celle-ci est essentiellement offensive, pouvant servir d'entrave, de force brute mais aussi de défense. Elle peut être considérée comme une technique dite "constructive" au même titre que la manipulation de la terre, du gel ou du bois…Avez-vous avez des questions ?

Kiba se leva, et cria bien fort :

-Elle a un nom cette technique ?, sur un ton où on pouvait déceler l'amusement.

-Merci Kiba-kun, lui dis-je. Cette technique se nomme le Faaton, la manipulation du verre.

Murmures dans la foule, dans les rangs de Konoha et de Suna…Une lueur d'intérêt apparut dans les yeux de l'homme à l'aura écrasante.

-Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

Pas de réponse… Ibuki parla d'une voix forte, vibrante du stress et de concentration.

-Alors nous allons à présent vous faire une démonstration. Nous vous demandons de ne pas vous déplacer, de ne pas crier et surtout de ne rien jeter sur la scène.

Puis nous nous sommes placés face à face. Je lui ai fait un sourire encourageant. Il m'a répondu d'un sourire nerveux. Puis son visage changea et il se concentra (pratique sa faculté à occulter ses émotions…), et nous commençâmes à signer. Puis le sable s'éleva autour de nous en spirale et devint totalement transparent: phase 1 ok !

Puis nous avons commencé à vraiment nous lâcher: Ibuki montra la puissance des techniques, brisant des roches que je faisais apparaître, et la rapidité de ses techniques en zébrant l'air de lames de verre. Moi je montrais la facilité à contrôler cette technique, faisant zigzaguer le verre entre les personnes du public, puis en donnant à mon verre de nombreuses formes: un loup, un nuage, un cœur…Et un message à l'attention de nos Kages : "Je vous hais", suivi d'une explosion de verre, qui entraina de nombreux pics de verre tout autour des deux dirigeants, amusés et surpris de cette démonstration.

Nous terminâmes cette représentation par une pluie de gouttes en verre, qui faisait briller le ciel avant de se reformer en un mur entre le public et la scène. Mur que nous avons brisé en saluant, sous les applaudissements et les murmures des shinobis présents. Puis nous sommes retournés nous placer où nous étions.

Tsunade prit le micro, et me dit en déclenchant l'hilarité générale

"-Refait moi peur avec le verre, et je t'explose… Bref ! Félicitons ces jeunes pour leur travail. Nous avons maintenant les techniques de ces demoiselles, voulez vous le micro ?

Les 3 filles firent non de la tête. Et commencèrent directement à présenter leurs techniques: Elles firent surgir des totems de terre. Ceux que Tenten touchait créaient des nuages qui jetaient des armes à volonté sur la foule, qui fit un geste de recul. Mais Awa toucha ses totems et un mur de fils de chakra surgit du sol et attrapa lesdites armes. Puis Awa s'ouvrit le bras et Hinata intervint : elle toucha un totem, les nuages disparurent et une lune sortit d'un totem et colmata la blessure d'Awa la soignant.

Elles continuèrent pendant quelques minutes et saluèrent le public. Elles revinrent à leurs places sous les acclamations et les questions. Voyant qu'elles ne répondraient pas, je pris le micro et répondis aux questions. Puis Tsunade vint à mon secours en disant que pour le reste des questions il faudrait s'adresser à Baki-san ou à Shizune-san. Enfin, elle conclut la représentation par un :

-Nous vous souhaitons une bonne fin d'après midi. J'espère que vous avez passé un moment agréable et instructif. Nous vous disons à toute à l'heure pour la soirée que nos jeunes ninjas ont bien méritée.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 22 <strong>

**Il est un peu plus long que les autres…J'espère que ça vous aura pas rebuté. **

**Nous voilà dans une nouvelle phase de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous aura intéressée…**

**Reviews? Pasque ça fait plaisir, et c'est toujours utile =)**

**La suite dans le chapitre 23: Blanche est…la nuit !**


	23. Blanche est la nuit !

**Et voila un autre chapitre ! Cette fois je n'ai pas oublié ! Vous pouvez aussi remercier Kuroi-chan, en allant sur son profil par exemple ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23 : Blanche est…la nuit !<strong>

**"-Nous vous disons à toute à l'heure pour la soirée que nos jeunes ninjas ont bien méritée."**

Et bah on l'aura méritée cette soirée ! Dès que Tsunade posa son micro, nous nous sommes avancés vers elle, et elle se retrouva entourée de cinq ninjas en furie, très mécontent de sa petite blague. Chose qui ne la perturba pas, mis à part le sourire sur ses lèvres. Certaines personnes du public partirent, d'autres vinrent vers la scène. Parmi celles-ci, vinrent tous nos amis ninjas de Konoha et de Suna. Neji nous félicita, suivit de Lee et de Choji. Puis les trois partirent accompagnés d'Hinata qui voulait profiter un peu de Neji.

Vinrent ensuite Shikamaru, Temari et Kankuro, qui se moquaient de la voix tremblotante d'Ibuki et embêtaient les filles en imitant leurs tics respectifs. Puis Kankuro chuchota quelque chose à Ibuki qui quitta la scène. Puis le marionnettiste vint me parler.

"-T'es plutôt doué à l'oral, mon petit Heizeru.

-Tu trouves ? Bof… Il est parti où Ibuki là ?

-Rien, un problème mineur… Et vous deux, ça va ?

-Euh…Oui pourquoi ? Il t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Non, justement. Il ne se vante pas. J'en déduis que c'est bon signe, il te respecte trop pour se vanter de vos prouesses sexuelles…

- Euh…, fis-je en rougissant. Ou alors c'est ptêt parce qu'on n'a pas encore…

-Ah ! Oui c'est ptêt pour ça. Mais il te respecte, sinon il t'aurait laissé tomber.

-C'est moi qui est posé le "no zob in job". Ca l'a ptêt frustré…

-Non, il te l'aurait fait comprendre. Et puis il a muri depuis qu'il est avec toi…

-Tu trouves ?

-Ouep, fit il en souriant. Il a arrêté la Cocatus, et il se comporte plus comme un gamin… Donc merci pour ça. On se voit ce soir ? Salut !

Puis il sortit du stade. Je cherchais Ibuki du regard, mais je ne le voyais pas. Sakura, Kiba et ma mère vinrent me voir. Sakura me serra dans ses bras (et me cassa 3 côtes qu'elle répara de suite), Kiba me donna une claque dans le dos et ébouriffa mes cheveux, et ma mère me fit un bisou sur la joue. Ma relation avec cette dernière avait elle aussi évoluée : j'arrivais à envisager l'idée qu'elle soit ma mère et je lui faisais comprendre. Elle s'était étouffée avec son café l'autre matin quand je l'avais appelée "maman". Depuis, elle rayonnait. On dira que c'était le temps que je reprenne mes marques…Ils me félicitèrent chacun à leur façon :

-Waw, Heizeru, t'as déchiré, s'écria Kiba.

- Hum…si tu le dis, lui répondis-je en surveillant si Ibuki revenait.

-Non vraiment frangin, me dit Sakura. Tu t'es très bien débrouillé.

-_Carrément petit père ! La princesse et moi on se demandait si t'allais y arriver si je t'aidais pas. Et bah ouais! Tu nous as bluffées !_

-Euh, merci les filles…

-Vous avez été formidables Heizeru, me fit ma mère. Ibuki et toi étiez impressionnants. D'ailleurs je voulais le féliciter…Tu sais où il est ?

Gros blanc…

- Non, fis-je finalement.

Re-Gros blanc.

-Euh…Bah on a qu'à l'attendre ensemble si tu veux ?, fit Sakura visiblement gênée.

-Heizeru, s'écria Tsunade. Tu peux venir s'il te plait.

-Désolé Sakura, mais je dois bosser. On se rejoint après ?

-T'es sûr ?

-Ouais…T'inquiètes. Et si tu vois Ibuki, dis lui où je suis…

-Euh…Ok.

Puis je suis retourné voir Tsunade. J'ai du faire un compte rendu de la technique Faaton avec elle et Gaara, seul, tandis que les filles faisaient de même. Ce compte rendu dura 2 heures, 2heures durant lesquelles des nobles, des ninjas et des stratèges me posaient questions sur questions…seul ! Parce qu'Ibuki n'était toujours pas revenu… il allait me le payer. En cours de la réunion, Gobi était revenue en moi et se reposait. Voyant que l'attente et l'absence d'Ibuki me stressaient, ma louve me détendit en contrôlant mon flux d'endorphine (Sakura lui avait donné des cours…). Cependant, passé les deux heures, Tsunade vit que j'étais sur le point de m'arracher chaque cheveu du crâne, et me laissa partir, accompagné des trois filles. Nous avions donc…15 minutes pour aller profiter de notre temps libre avant la soirée…

J'ai donc retrouvé Sakura, en compagnie de son petit copain : Nanko. Ce type était pas mal, mais plutôt…gentil. Bon, c'était pas une flèche et il était collant. Mais s'il permettait à Sakura de se sentir bien… Mais là, il n'avait pas intérêt de me faire une seule réflexion. Car il était gentil, mais il comprenait lentement. Et avait tendance à ne pas mâcher ses mots…Si seulement il pouvait se taire:

-Salut Heizeru !, fit-il. C'était super ta démo tout à l'heure. Je ne serais jamais capable d'en faire autant… Je suis pas un artiste…

-Mouais…, fis-je.

-Et puis je travaille trop. J'ai pas le temps pour m'amuser, Hahaha.

On va dire que je quantifie mon énervement après quelqu'un de 0 à 10. Il venait de passer de 1 à 3 en trois secondes…

-C'est sûr, fis-je en souriant gentiment, tout en pensant "soit sage Heizeru"…

- Et puis, je n'ai pas les capacités des homos pour tout ce qui est beauté, art, fioritures tous ça quoi.

Je viens de passer à 4, 5 là.

-J'imagine…, dis-je en regardant Sakura, qui se sentait très gênée.

-Tiens ! Et Ibuki n'est pas là ?

J'approche du 8 là. Qu'il fasse pas chier ou j'atteins le point de non-retour…

-Non, comme tu vois. (Nouveau regard vers Sakura, plus appuyé cette fois…)

-Vous êtes encore ensembles au moins ?

Là je suis à 9,1… Ca pue pour lui là…

-Oui ! Pourquoi ? (Ton glacial, un sourcil haussé. Regard vers Sakura passée en mode "pétage de plomb imminent"…)

-Comme ça ! Je me suis dit que comme t'avais un caractère pas facile…Mais t'es sympa quand même hein…

Je suis passé de 9,1 à 100 là. Il est stupide ou quoi ? Il disait que je n'étais pas facile à vivre…Il ne va pas être déçu. Sakura s'éloigna de son copain de quelques centimètres, sentant l'orage gronder. Au moins, elle me connaissait bien elle ! Et son décalage sur la gauche était une approbation!

-Alors comme ça j'ai un caractère de merde ! Mais au moins, moi je ne suis pas qu'une gueule ! J'ai quelque chose dans la caboche moi ! T'es médecin ! Mais mon pauvre, c'est tout ce dont tu es capable ! Et encore, t'as les pires statistiques du pays du feu ! Si t'as réussi, mon pauvre ami, c'est pasque ton père est seigneur du pays du feu ! Sakura sort avec toi, mais c'est pasque t'es mignon ! Ce n'est pas pour ta discussion !

-Heizeru…, commença Sakura.

-Et encore, elle m'a dit que tu en avais une toute petite ! Alors crois moi, t'es vraiment un minable. D'ailleurs elle voulait te lâcher, pauvre type !

-C'est vrai Sakura ?

-Disons que je voulais juste faire une pause…Et ne crois pas ce qu'à dit Heizeru à propos de ton "outil", je ne lui en ai jamais parlé. Maintenant à nous deux, Heizeru…

Elle me prit à part, s'énerva pendant quelques minutes…Et me remercia pour ce coup de main inattendu: elle n'était plus très bien avec... Elle me dit juste de retrouver Ibuki car elle ne me supportera pas de cette humeur lors de la soirée. Puis elle partit larguer son petit ami.

Bon, message reçu ! Autant aller chercher Ibuki. M'énerver après tout le monde ne me mènera à rien… Me voilà donc à la recherche de mon mec habillé comme un prince du désert, dans une ville éclairée par les néons des casinos, sous la neige… Bref autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin…

Après avoir passé 5 minutes à me les cailler sous un temps pourri, je me suis décidé à laisser tomber les recherches et à me diriger vers la salle du temple où avait lieu la réception. J'étais toujours énervé après Nanko, Ibuki m'inquiétait et m'énervait à la fois, j'en voulais toujours (un peu) à Tsunade et Kankuro allait devoir m'expliquer quel était ce problème mineur…

Arrivé dans la salle, je vis que tout le monde dansait, mangeait et s'amusait. Awa me vit, vint vers moi, me prit par le bras, et m'emmena sur la piste de danse. Voyant que je fouillais la foule, elle me chuchota un léger "sharingan" à l'oreille et me laissa effectuer ma technique. Pendant que j'examinais la foule avec rapidité, Awa et moi dansions tout en parlant:

"-Votre présentation était assez impressionnante les gars.

-Hum ! Si tu le dis.

-Et la notre, elle était bien ?

-Hum, super!

-J'ai tué toute ma famille, et Tenten aussi…

-Hum, Chouette !

-Heizeru tu ne m'écoutes même pas !

- Désolé, fis-je en la regardant tout penaud. Je cherche juste…

-Ibuki ? Sans blague ? Ecoutes, profites de la danse tu veux ? On se reverra peut être pas avant longtemps…

-Quoi ? Comment ça?

-Bah notre mission est terminée. Nous n'avons plus de raison de rester à Konoha…

Je n'avais pas réfléchi à ça. Effectivement, si les ninjas de Suna n'ont plus de mission les forçant de rester à Konoha…Ils repartiraient…

-J'y pense…Ibuki déteste les adieux, fit Awa plongée dans ses pensées.

Alors comme ça il repartirait sans même me dire au revoir. Après tout ce qu'on avait partagé : nos coups de gueule, nos fous rires, nos baisers…Il ne m'accorderait même pas un regard, pas une explication… Notre relation était donc vouée à l'échec…Il n'avait même pas assez de respect pour moi, pour essayer de donner une chance à notre relation.

Alors sans prévenir, mes larmes ont commencé à couler…Silencieusement, dans les bras de mon amie, je pleurais. En train de danser, au beau milieu d'une fête donnée en notre honneur, je pleurais…Awa ne voyait pas ma peine, plongée elle-même dans ses pensées. Tenten me reprit sa cavalière. N'ayant d'yeux que pour son amie, elle ne vit pas mes larmes. Et tant mieux. Mais en attendant, je restais debout au milieu de la piste.

Quand soudain, une main se posa sur mes hanches, et une autre me fit tourner. Puis je vis un visage qui m'était familier: Ibuki ! Il me fit un grand sourire l'air de rien, me fit tourner et sembla remarquer mes yeux :

"-Bah, il t'es arrivé quoi ? Ton maquillage a fondu !

-Rien !, fis-je (après tout j'ai ma fierté…). T'étais où ? Tu m'expliques ?

-Nulle part ! J'avais à faire avec une vielle connaissance.

-Comment ça ? Tu ne recommences pas tes conneries ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, Heizeru. C'était juste un ami qui avait encore des affaires à moi…

-Un ami ? Intime, cet ami ?

-Il l'était. Mais c'est toi mon amoureux !

Ces quelques paroles me rassurèrent. Il envisageait donc de rester avec moi ? Il faudrait peut être s'habituer et faire quelques ajustements pour cela. Mais cette simple phrase m'a permis de passer une agréable soirée. Passé la danse, le repas, les discours et les jeux, Ibuki et moi sommes rentrés à l'hôtel.

Lui qui pensait dormir, il allait être déçu ! Nous nous sommes approchés sur le lit, et il commença à s'allonger. Seulement, je me suis posé à califourchon sur lui et ai dit :

-Eyh ! Nous ne sommes plus collègues !

Et notre nuit commença !

Je commençai à l'embrasser. Je jouais avec ses cheveux tandis que nos langues jouaient l'une avec l'autre. Il me regarda dans les yeux, une lueur de surprise dans le regard prenait le pas sur l'excitation. Je lui léchais la joue et lui fit un sourire. Je me relevais,pour aller fermer la porte, et lui dit avec un clin d'oeil :

"-Au moins nous ne serons pas dérangé…

-Tu es un petit pervers.

Son sourire charmeur me provoqua une douce chaleur à un endroit situé plus bas dans mon anatomie. Ibuki, joueur, me mordit la joue, et me chuchota à l'oreille:

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

Il me passa la main dans les cheveux, puis sur mon torse. Sa bouche joua dans mon cou, tantôt mordillant ma clavicule, tantôt léchant ma carotide. Puis sa langue descendit le long de mon ventre, dessinant la courbe de mes pectoraux. Il me mordilla les tétons, tandis que mes ongles griffaient son dos. Puis il m'allongea [Nan pas lui^^ ] et me déshabilla. Je me retrouvais nu sur le lit, tandis qu'il me regardait, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Il se déshabilla à son tour, et fit glisser son doigt sur tout le long de mon torse. Il descendit jusqu'à mon entrejambe, puis saisit ma virilité à pleine main. Il imprima un léger mouvement, provoquant des gémissements de ma part. Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche en gémissant un léger "Enfin". Tandis que sa main continuait son traitement sur mon membre, son autre main caressait mon dos et mes fesses avec passion. Décidant de ne pas me laisser faire, je repoussais mon amant, et décidai de prendre son membre dans ma bouche. Après de lentes succions, et des mouvements plus rapides, mon homme poussa de longs gémissements.

Sa main se faufila derrière moi, et il commença à jouer avec les fondements de mon intimité: il me pénétra lentement d'un doigt. La douleur, au début vive, fut remplacée par une agréable sensation de plaisir. Je continuai le traitement que je lui faisais endurer alors qu'Ibuki rajouta un doigt à son invasion de mon arrière train. Lorsqu'il ajouta un troisième doigt, j'étouffai un petit cri. Il prit à son tour mon sexe en bouche, et continua ses va et vient.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, tout en continuant de m'embrasser, Ibuki se plaça sur moi. Il approcha sa virilité de mon intimité, et tout en prenant ma virilité en main, il commença à me pénétrer avec douceur. Bien qu'il essayait d'être doux, la douleur était présente. Une larme perla de mon œil, larme qu'il essuya d'un baiser. Il serra ma main dans la sienne, et commença ses va et vient. Très vite la douleur fut remplacée par le plaisir et la passion.

Sentir sa virilité en moi suffisait à me faire vibrer. Savoir que c'était lui, Ibuki qui prenait plaisir à être en moi, cela me suffisait pour être le plus heureux des hommes. Sa main sur mon membre, imprimait un mouvement de va et vient de plus en plus rapide. Quand soudain, le plaisir me transperça: tout mon être se contracta, et Ibuki vint en moi !

Une fois notre communion terminée, le verre libéra la porte, et nous nous serrâmes l'un contre l'autre.

Et je m'endormis dans les bras de mon homme.

Serein quant à l'avenir.

**Fin du chapitre 23.**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ?<strong>

**Heizeru et Ibuki tiendront ils la distance ?**

**Je me suis essayé à la description de relation sexuelle…J'espère n'avoir déçu personne.**

**Pour des commentaires (qui seront toujours les bienvenus): Reviews !**

**La suite dans le chapitre 24 : Le noisetier préfère les tables sableuses !**


	24. Le noisetier préfère les terres humides

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, je remercie Kuroi-chan! La pauvre, elle a menacé de m'étrangler...Nan je déconne !**

**Bref bonne lecture à tous =)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 24<span> : Le noisetier aime les terres humides!**

**"Et je m'endormis dans les bras de mon homme. **

**Serein quant à l'avenir."**

Le soleil filtra à travers les volets de la chambre. Sa lumière chaude se posa sur mon visage, me sortant de ma torpeur. J'émergeais lentement, balayant la chambre du regard: Tenten et Awa dormaient l'une dans les bras de l'autre, dans le lit superposé avec Hinata au dessus d'elles. Le bazar ambiant, composé de vêtements et de chaussures, était tel qu'on ne voyait plus le sol. La poussière, soulevée par mes mouvements de tête, flottait telles des paillettes d'or dans ce soleil matinal. Je me suis tourné vers la personne qui partageait mon lit…ou plutôt qui était censée le partager, puisqu'il n'était pas présent à mes côtés !

Je me suis habillé en un clin d'œil, avec mes vêtements habituels, puis je suis sorti de la chambre en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Je parcouru le long couloir extérieur du temple, où je ne vis personne, mis à part un lapin dans la neige, puis je me suis avancé dans la salle du séjour, où je ne vis vraiment personne. Commençant à paniquer légèrement, je suis sorti du temple et ai trouvé Ibuki sur le palier de l'entrée. Celui-ci fut étonné de me voir là :

-Heizeru ? Déjà levé ?

-Bah oui ! Et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Rien rien.

Il regardait le ciel, profitant du soleil brillant et de la fraicheur de la neige.

-C'est pas une réponse ça, Ibuki…

-Je réfléchis. Cette réponse te plait, fit-il en crispant ses mâchoires en un sourire forcé.

-Tu réfléchis à quoi ? A hier soir ? Tu regrettes ?

-Non. Et toi ?

-Moi non plus.

Silence. Une goutte tomba d'une stalactite avant que la discussion ne reprenne

-C'était bien au moins ? , me demanda t-il, l'air inquiet.

- Plus que tout, lui répondis-je en souriant malgré moi. Pourquoi t'es pas resté couché ?

-Il fallait que je réfléchisse…

Silence. Un cri d'oiseau retentit au loin. Ce que ce village est calme ce matin…

- A quoi ?, demandais-je finalement.

-A nous.

Silence. Il réfléchit donc à notre relation…

-Et ça donne quoi ?, dis-je l'air inquiet.

-Trois choix s'offrent à nous…

-Et lesquels ?

-Premier choix : tu viens à Suna…

-Pas possible. Je suis un ninja, et il me faut une bonne raison pour aller à Suna.

-Je m'en doutais. Deuxième choix : On met fin à notre relation…

C'était donc son deuxième choix pour lui. La mort dans l'âme, je lui demandais:

-Et le troisième choix?

-Relation longue distance. Personnellement, j'apprécie plutôt cette éventualité. En plus avec les échanges Konoha-Suna…

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de finir: je me suis jeté à son cou les larmes aux yeux, trop heureux qu'il envisage de rester avec moi. Un baiser passionné, puis nous sommes retournés à l'intérieur pour petit déjeuner. Toute notre troupe était là : Awa, Tenten et Hinata, mais aussi Kiba, Sakura et les autres. Même Tsunade-baachan et Gaara étaient là. D'ailleurs ces deux là avaient l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose par-dessus le brouhaha ambiant… Brouhaha qui cessa dès que Tsunade hurla !

-Bon ! Maintenant que nous avons l'attention de tout le monde…

-Nous voulons vous annoncer la tenue, enchaîna Gaara, d'ici quelques semaines l'examen Chunin, qui aura lieux à Konoha. Ainsi, nous comptons sur l'hospitalité des ninjas de Konoha afin d'accueillir nos compatriotes de Suna. Les liens d'amitiés qui ont été tissés devraient garantir cela. Nous n'allons pas tarder à repartir chacun de notre côté. Je vous laisse quelques minutes pour faire vos aux revoir.

Elle nous jeta un coup d'œil, puis à Awa et Tenten, ainsi qu'à Temari et Shikamaru, et sortit de la salle accompagnée de Gaara. Tout le monde se leva, se salua : parfois avec respect, comme Neji et Ibuki, parfois dans les larmes, comme Temari et Shika, parfois dans la passion, comme Tenten et Awa. Cette dernière vint me serrer dans ses bras et me dit:

-Prends soin de toi mon loup !

-Toi aussi ma belle. Pars tranquille, je veille sur ta moitié.

Elle me fit un petit sourire et sortit de la salle. Avant que j'ai pu dire au revoir à Ibuki, Tsunade et Gaara arrivèrent et exigèrent le retour au calme. Puis nous sommes tous sortis. Tsunade nous fit mettre en ligne pour laisser partir la délégation de Suna. Celle-ci s'inclina et ils commencèrent à partir. Mon cœur commença à s'émietter à chaque pas que faisait Ibuki pour s'éloigner de moi… Je savais qu'il devait partir et qu'il ne pouvait pas désobéir à son Kazekage…Mais j'aurais tellement voulu lui dire au revoir. Tous les ninjas de Suna avançaient vers le désert sans se retourner. On se serait cru dans un mauvais western….

Une larme ruissela le long de ma joue, puis une autre. Sakura qui vit mon chagrin, m'aida à me soutenir et à garder la tête haute. Je sentais Gobi, à l'intérieur de moi me crier des "_Garde __le __moral ! __Sois __fort__! __Ce __n'est __qu'un __au__revoir"_ et m'envoyer des ondes positives. Malgré tout ces soutiens, je perdais pieds. Les larmes coulaient en silence sans discontinuer, brouillant les dernières images d'Ibuki…

Jusqu'à ce qu'un "Ibuki !" fût crié au loin par Awa, et que son visage soit proche du mien et qu'il chuchote à mon oreille :

-Je te croyais fort, mon loup.

-Je ne le suis pas… Pas si tu ne me dis pas au revoir.

-Alors au revoir, mon amour.

Puis il m'embrassa avec fougue, et rejoignit les rangs de Suna. Avant même d'avoir réalisé quoi que ce soit, un pendentif en verre, en forme de nuage était autour de mon cou. Puis les corps des ninjas disparurent dans le désert…

Le retour à Konoha se fit dans le silence complet. Seuls les sanglots de Tenten brisaient le silence. Moi, je ne faisais aucun bruit. En même temps, j'étais dans un tel état d'apathie que Sakura et Kiba m'aidaient à éviter les chutes…

Une fois de retour à Konoha, Tsunade nous donna quartier libre pour le reste de l'après midi, déjà bien entamée, ainsi que notre soirée.

Sakura et Kiba me ramenèrent à la maison. Une fois couché dans ma chambre j'entendis la discussion que ma mère, ma jumelle et mon meilleur ami eurent :

"-J'espère qu'il va s'en remettre, fit ce dernier.

-Ca prendra un peu de temps je pense, répondit Sakura.

-Ca me fait du mal de le voir comme ça. En même temps, ils s'y attendaient…

-Oui mais tu sais Kiba, dit ma mère, une séparation est toujours douloureuse. Même si c'est entre deux êtres faits l'un pour l'autre…

-Vous pensez que c'est le cas d'Heizeru et Ibuki ?

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit-elle.

-Je ne pense pas, fit Sakura. Mais c'est son premier amour. C'est donc forcément plus compliqué. Il faudra lui laisser du temps. Il s'y fera….j'espère.

-Ca me fait souffrir de le voir dans cet état…

Et ce fut la dernière chose que j'entendis. Mes sens me semblèrent se déconnecter. La seule chose que je sentais était le froid provoqué par son absence. Rien que d'y penser je me remettais à pleurer. Gobi, sentant ma tristesse, me berça d'émotions positives, et voyant que cela n'avait pas d'effet provoqua un sommeil forcé sur mon esprit.

Comme disait l'autre :

"Show must go on".

**Fin du chapitre 24.**

* * *

><p><strong>Un chapitre un peu plus court. <strong>

**Mais je devais le faire. **

**Des commentaires ? Reviews ! **

**La suite dans le chapitre 25 : Foyer sweet foyer !**


	25. Foyer sweet foyer

**Chapitre 25 : Foyer sweet foyer !**

**« Comme disait l'autre : **

**"Show must go on". »**

Quelques semaines… C'était ce que nous avaient dit les Kages pour la date de l'examen Chunin. Nous nous étions séparés en pensant nous revoir dans quelques semaines, un mois maximum… Nous nous sommes finalement revus quatre mois après. De nombreuses missions, des conflits et des soucis d'organisation ont décalé la date de l'examen d'origine. Quatre mois durant lesquels je n'ai pas pu voir Ibuki. Les communications entres ninjas étant surveillées et réservées aux cas d'urgence, je n'eu que peu de nouvelles.

Il m'a fallut de nombreux jours pour ravoir envie de travailler. Tsunade, compréhensive, demanda à Sakura de lui donner de mes nouvelles. Puis, lorsque je commençais à me relever et à ressortir, Tsunade me donna plusieurs missions à effectuer dans le but de m'occuper. Elle me laissa le temps de m'entrainer, afin de rester en forme, mais aussi du temps pour ma famille et mes amis: Sakura et moi nous sommes entrainés pour l'examen; Kiba et moi sommes devenus inséparables, plus encore que nous l'étions ; je discutais longuement avec Shikamaru ; je m'entraînais avec Neji, rigolais avec Ino et Hinata, consolais Tenten…

Toute ma peine, je la déversais dans mes missions, mes amis…Et ma mère : elle fut là pour moi comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. C'est la personne qui m'a le plus soutenu. Elle m'a consolé, m'a rassuré, m'a encouragé…Cette séparation avec Ibuki m'aura rapproché de beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui… Cela n'empêche que je dormais très mal. La seule chose me rassurant étant le pendentif que m'avait offert Ibuki.

Nous sommes à présent le 18 février. Cette date n'avait aucune valeur pour moi. Tsunade m'avait envoyé en mission de reconnaissance avec Shikamaru dans une base supposée de l'Akatsuki. Après avoir désarmés 2-3 gardes (moi en les gelant/brulant/enterrant, Shikamaru en les étranglant avec son ombre), nous sommes entrés dans cette grotte. Peu de lumière, quelques lampes tous les 20 mètres, des gardes qui faisaient des rondes…Mais aucun indice ne faisant penser à l'organisation Akatsuki. Après de nombreuses heures passées à parcourir des kilomètres de tunnels, nous avons finalement réussis à trouver ce que nous cherchions…ou presque ! Au lieu d'une base de l'Akatsuki, cette grotte était un tripot clandestin : combats de coqs et de chiens, blackjack, machines à sous…Rien de bien choquant, si ce n'était la vente aux enchères…d'êtres humains.

Suivi un moment de flottement, je sentis la rage monter en moi, et ai demandé à Shikamaru de reculer. L'espace d'un instant, je dis à Gobi "Lâche toi ma belle._Fais-moi__confiance__mon__grand."_ Ma louve me prêta une bonne dose de chakra, puis s'absenta. Je laissai émerger ma rage contre ces vendeurs d'esclaves. Ce fut un tel déchainement de violence que j'en perdis la mesure. Après avoir mis hors d'état de nuire ces vendeurs d'esclaves, je me suis précipité vers ces prisonniers. Je savais que j'avais été dans leur cas, mais je ne me rappelais plus de rien. Les souvenirs ne m'étant toujours pas revenus, je suis ressorti accompagnés de ces personnes à présent libres, et Shikamaru et moi les avons escortés jusqu'à Konoha, tout en gardant prisonniers certains malfrats.

Arrivés à Konoha, nous conduisîmes tout le monde dans le bureau de l'Hokage, qui se retrouva très vite à l'étroit. Une fois les affaires expédiées, les ex-esclaves libérés et les malfrats emprisonnés, Tsunade me donna pour mission d'aller chercher différents objets à travers la ville: du Calcium, de l'Antimoine, du Strontium, du lithium, du Cuivre, du Sodium, du souffre, du salpêtre et du charbon. Après avoir eu cette liste, je me suis dépêché de parcourir la ville, en long, en large et en travers, à la recherche de ce que me demandait l'Hokage. Vers 16h, une fois que j'avais tout trouvé, Tsunade me convoqua et récupéra tous ses biens. Elle m'ordonna d'aller surveiller les jeunes ninjas de l'académie pendant qu'Iruka lui faisait un débriefing sur sa mission précédente.

Me voici donc dans la cour de l'académie, en train de servir de jouet à des gamins de 8 ans…Punaise ! Et Iruka qui n'arrive pas, Sakura qui ne répond pas à mes appels, Kiba qui n'est pas là quand on en à besoin, Gobi qui n'était pas en moi non plus... Et moi, qui subis les affres d'une bande d'affreux gamins … Pendant 2 heures, j'ai été peint, attaché, pincé, mordu, arrosé…Tous ça pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi, et me reposer. Arrivé à la maison, ma mère me regarda et me dit:

"-Tiens Heizeru-kun? T'as l'air d'avoir passé une journée…pleine d'énergie, dit elle en rigolant.

-Ouais. Je t'explique…

Et j'ai expliqué ma journée à ma mère: ma rage de la matinée, mes courses de l'après midi, mon occupation en tant que baby sitter…Bref, je me suis plaint pendant quelques minutes…30 minutes en fait. Après m'avoir écouté, Tsugumi reprit la parole:

-Oh pauvre petit…Va prendre ta douche et habille toi ! Ce soir, c'est resto ! Ok ?

-Hum…Ce soir ? Demain, ça serait pas mieux ?

-Heizeru-kun. Tu fais ce que je te dis, me dit-elle avec un regard sadique. (Au moins, je sais d'où Sakura tient son regard …)

-Ok. J'ai combien de temps ?

-20 minutes. Sinon….

-Ok, d'accord, fis-je en traînant les pieds et en montant dans la salle de bain.

Je me suis déshabillé, et me suis glissé sous ma douche. Si j'étais resté à la maison j'aurais pris une douche chaude, avec mon shampooing citron meringué. Au lieu de quoi ce fut une douche froide avec gel douche corps/cheveu à la caféine. Une douche froide, après une journée aussi intense, c'était un vrai délice! Même si le froid régnait encore en ce mois de février.

Puis je suis sorti de la salle de bain, et ai été chercher des vêtements dans mon placard : les seuls vêtements qu'il me restait étaient une chemise à carreaux verts et bleus foncés, et un jean blanc. Une paire de converses vert pomme, puis je suis retourné dans la salle de bain. Sakura-chan avait acheté de la teinture non-permanente et m'avait appris à faire des mèches. Une fois coiffé, je suis redescendu dans le salon. Ma mère m'attendait, habillé d'un ensemble bordeaux contrastant avec ses cheveux clairs. Elle était maquillée discrètement et cela la rajeunissait. On ne lui aurait pas donné la petite vingtaine ! A part lorsqu'elle me vit descendre et que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Devant sa tête surprise, je pris la parole:

-Maman ? C'est pas bien ?, lui demandais-je en tournant sur moi-même. C'est tout ce qui me restait….

-Hei…Heizeru ! En 20 minutes, t'as eu le temps de t'habiller, te laver et te faire une teinture ?

-Euh…oui. Pourquoi ?

-Et en plus, même avec rien dans tes placards, t'arrives à être éblouissant, me dit-elle en me souriant avec amour. Ce vert pomme te va très bien, fit-elle en attrapant une de mes mèches.

-Merci maman ! On y va à ce resto ?

-C'est parti !

Elle avança vers la porte d'entrée, puis je me rappelais une question que je m'étais posé dans la salle de bain:

-Et Sakura ?

-Quoi ?

-Elle ne vient pas ? Elle n'a pas encore finit de travailler ?

-Oui, c'est ça me répondit-elle sans autres explications.

Puis en passant sous la porte, en regardant le sceau de Gobi-peluche, je lui ai posé une autre question.

-Et t'as pas vu Gobi aujourd'hui ? Je l'ai pas entendue depuis cet après-midi ?

-Hum…Non désolée, me dit-elle un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

-Tant pis, lui répondis-je tout en la suivant des yeux.

Puis nous sommes sortis. Nous nous sommes baladés pendant quelques minutes dans l'avenue de Konoha, où les rues bourdonnaient d'activité. Malgré l'heure tardive, les gens ne cessaient de s'agiter. La rue grouillait de vie, les échoppes d'objets plus ou moins utiles, les restaurants de nourriture… Pendant quelques minutes je me suis demandé dans quel restaurant nous irions manger: celui de ramen ? De yakitoris ? Des sushis ? Ou alors…peut-être… de la cuisine française ! J'avais déjà l'eau à la bouche rien que d'y penser…

Cependant, j'eu un doute lorsque nous quittions la rue des restaurants et autres bars. Ma mère continuait son chemin comme si de rien n'était. Peut-être qu'un nouveau restau avait ouvert dans une autre partie de la ville? Je la suivais sans trop poser de questions… Une fois arrivés sur le bord de la rivière, elle bifurqua sur la droite, moi à sa suite.

Tout se passait bien quand soudain, un fumigène explosa entre nous deux. Ne pensant qu'à ma mère, je me suis jeté tête la première dans la fumée. Toutefois, ce brouillard était si dense que je ne la retrouvais pas. Ayant entendu des bruits vers la rue, j'ai bondi hors du nuage de fumée, et je vis une personne couverte d'une grande cape, avec dans ses bras, ma mère évanouie. Puis ce fantôme bondit de toit en toit. N'écoutant que ma colère, je me mis à sa poursuite.

Après une course poursuite qui dura pendant une dizaine de minutes, je le perdis de vue. Cette chose m'avait emmené près d'une maison inhabitée, au bord de la rivière. Cette maison n'était pas immense, mais restait assez respectable. Elle formait un H avec, à la place de la barre centrale du H, une pièce semblable à un grand carré. Les deux ailes de la maison entouraient cette pièce. Un toit en ardoise noire recouvrait le tout, et une cheminée fumait, preuve de la présence de personnes à l'intérieur. Malgré cela, toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées par des volets rouges, qui se détachaient des murs en bois sombre. Cette maison ne contenait qu'un seul étage, mais était majestueuse à sa façon.

Cependant, je ne voyais aucune présence de ce kidnappeur… Je regardais autour de moi, mais la maison était le seul endroit ou il avait pu aller. Je me suis approché, ai traversé la cour, où une petite mare et des roseaux mettaient un peu de vie. Je remarquais dans le sol de nombreuses empreintes de pas…Dont celles de ma mère, qui s'étaient profondément marqué es dans la boue. J'avançais vers l'entrée tout en regardant si je voyais d'autres empreintes similaires.

Ce que je vis : des empreintes de peluche, de chien géant et de chaussures que je reconnaissais : celles de Sakura.

C'est alors que ça a fait tilt dans ma tête : cet homme avait enlevé ma sœur, mon meilleur ami, et même la peluche de Gobi! Et maintenant, il s'en prenait à ma mère ! Il allait voir de quoi j'étais capable: je ne perdrais pas ma famille une seconde fois !

Je me suis rapproché de la maison, laissant la rage couler en moi. Quelques signes, et je prononçais "**Danse****élémentaire,****Rouge****calciné**", sentant les flammes danser autour de mes membres. Ca allait être un vrai massacre ! Pas de pitié !

Je poussais la porte, quand le spectre blanc me fit face. Je bondis à l'extérieur, et il resta dans l'embrasure de la porte. J'hurlais :

-Où sont ma famille et mes amis ? Réponds ou je te crame !

L'homme en blanc recula, et m'invita à le suivre. Une fois à l'intérieur, la porte se referma. Il régnait à l'intérieur de la pièce un noir total. La seule chose qui brillait était le masque du kidnappeur. Il sembla me regarder à travers son masque et l'enleva. C'est là que l'incompréhension me submergea:

-Ka…Kakashi-sensei ?

-Yo !

-Mais… pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi avoir kidnappé Sakura ? Et Kiba ? Et ma mère ? Et Gobi ? Pauvre Akamaru…

-Ah ça !

- Pourquoi ?, redemandais-je en haussant le ton. Pourquoi eux ?

-Sais-tu seulement quel jour nous sommes Heizeru ?

-Le 18 février pourquoi ?

-Sais-tu seulement ce qu'il y a le 18 février ?

- Non, fis-je en me demandant si ses revues pornos ne lui avaient pas grillé définitivement les neurones. Mais où sont-ils ? Et quel rapport ?

Kakashi s'avança vers moi, se pencha à mon oreille pour chuchoter:

-Le 18 février, c'est…

Les lumières s'allumèrent et la panique me submergea…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du chapitre 25<strong>

**Oui, je sais je suis sadique ! **

**Mais c'est si bon ! **

**Pourquoi Kakashi a-t-il fait ça ? **

**Qu'Heizeru a-t-il vu ? **

**D'autres questions/commentaires/coups de gueules ? Alors reviewez ! **

**La suite dans le chapitre 26 : Ma tension joue au yoyo !**


	26. Ma tension joue au yoyo !

**Nb: je vais ralentir les publications: J'ai eu pas mal d'occupation, faisant que je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé sur les chapitres que je devais écrire (vilain Charlie...)  
>Bref, on verra bien quand sortiras le prochain (ptet la semaine pro, ptet celle d'après, ou encore d'après, qui sait ! ) <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26 : Ma tension joue au yoyo !<strong>

**" Kakashi s'avança vers moi, se pencha à mon oreille pour chuchoter]:**

**-Le 18 février, c'est…**

** Et les lumières s'allumèrent et la panique me submergea…"**

…pendant deux secondes:

-…ton anniversaire, crièrent une quinzaine de personnes lorsque les lumières s'allumèrent. Joyeux anniversaire Heizeru !

Ils étaient tous là : Ma mère, Sakura, Kiba et Gobi. Il y avait même tout les autres : Ino, Shikamaru et Choji ; Tenten, Lee et Neji; Hinata, Shino, accompagnés de Tsunade, Shizune, Iruka et un vieil homme que je soupçonnais d'être un ami de Tsunade. Tous mes amis étaient présents. Je restais hébété pendant quelques secondes. Une réflexion de Kiba me fit me débloquer:

-Ca y est, Heizeru a encore bugué. Je te soupçonne de lui aspirer le cerveau Gobi.

-_C'est__pas__de__ma__faute__!__Ne__rejette__pas__la__raison__de__son__incompréhension__sur__moi__!__Il__est__juste__pas__futé__!_

Ces deux rigolos se prirent une balle de flotte dans la face, suivis d'un "de la part de l'imbécile". Malgré les commentaires des deux compères, j'étais très heureux de ce qu'ils avaient faits: Cette maison était magnifiquement décorée : des ballons et du tulle bleu et rouge étaient fixés au plafond. Un grand buffet était présent au centre de la pièce, et une table couverte de paquets était entreposée dans le fond de la pièce. Un léger fond musical était présent. Tout le monde me regardait en souriant.

La seule réaction que j'ai eu, c'est de me mettre à pleurer…pas très masculin comme réaction ! Sakura, vint me voir et me serra dans ses bras et me dit :

-Bah frangin ? Elle te plait pas cette fête ? On peut reporter si tu veux…

-Ah non, ai-je crié. Hors de question que je quitte cette fête ! C'est juste que… Je m'y attendais pas… Et puis avec le kidnapping…Et les enfants…Et la grotte…Les courses…Les cheveux…

-Quelqu'un comprends ?, demanda Kiba en commençant à s'inquiéter pour ma santé mentale.

-Oh, et crotte, criais-je. J'ai eu une dure journée. Mais ça me fait super plaisir ! Merci à tous, dis-je en essuyant mes yeux du revers de ma manche. Mais au fait ! Si c'est mon anniversaire ?

-Hum ?, fit Sakura.

-C'est aussi le tien ! Bon anniversaire frangine !

-Merci, Heizeru-kun. Mais cette soirée est pour toi, pas pour moi. J'en ai déjà eu des anniversaires…

-Que tu crois, hurla Ino. Amenez tous, les gars !

Et Choji et Shikamaru déposèrent d'autres paquets sur la table à cadeaux.

-Vous aviez tout prévu, chuchota Sakura. Comment vous avez fait pour les cacher ? J'étais là toute la journée.

Et Tenten montra ses rouleaux et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Tu crois pas que je range que des armes, là dedans ?, ricana-t-elle.

Et la soirée commença sous les rires. Puis tout le monde se mit à discuter. Je passai remercier chaque personne pour cette surprise. Arrivé à Kiba, je serrai dans mes bras mon frère de cœur. Il me rendit mon étreinte, se moqua de mes cheveux "vert gazons" et me poussa vers les autres. Après avoir remercié tous mes amis, je suis allé remercier Iruka et Kakashi-sensei. Le premier des deux hommes tenait dans ses bras un petit paquet. Iruka me gratifia d'un grand sourire. Je commençais à m'adresser à lui :

-Iruka-sensei ! Merci sincèrement. Et merci aussi Kakashi-sensei…même si je vous aurai bien frappé il y a une heure !

-Mais y a pas de quoi Heizeru-kun, commença Kakashi. Et puis tu ne m'aurais pas frappé !

-Pas si sûr, ricana Iruka en lançant des éclairs à son compagnon.

-Mais il n'aurait pas frappé un jeune papa, si ?

Et la lumière se fit sur mon esprit. Le petit paquet était…un bébé. Il devait avoir un mois…peut être moins. Il avait des cheveux gris, comme Kakashi. Cependant, son teint mat le faisait ressembler à Iruka. Voyant mon émerveillement et mon incompréhension, Iruka commença à m'expliquer :

-Quelques bases en génétique, des bons jutsus médicaux, une mère porteuse et voilà un merveilleux bébé ! Heizeru, je te présente Taïyo. C'est notre soleil.

-Ouep, ajouta Kakashi. Il va éclipser tous les autres soleils.

Ils étaient tellement adorable tous les deux… Ils feraient de très bons parents. Mais s'il y avait une question à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'était la suivante:

-Heizeru…, commença Iruka. Je voudrais te demander quelque chose…S'il nous arrivait quelque chose à tous les deux…

- Voudrais-tu être le parrain de Taïyo, Heizeru ?, le coupa Kakashi qui ne voulait pas penser au pire.

C'était pile le moment choisi par la musique pour s'arrêter. Ce qui fait que tout le monde avait entendu la question. Et que, par conséquent, tout le monde attendait la réponse. Voyant que j'avais encore bugué, Sakura-chan vint à mon secours…enfin presque:

-Heizeru ? Kakashi t'a posé une question. Réponds s'il te plait.

Toujours pas de réponse.

-Heizeru ?, fit-elle en agitant sa main devant mes yeux.

-Euh…euh…

-Alléluia, il est vivant, s'écria Kiba en rigolant.

-Euh…Euh…

-Heizeru ? , commença à s'inquiéter Iruka. Ca va ?

-Euh…oui…je crois…

-Alors réponds, insista Sakura.

-Mais…je…pourquoi ?

-Au cas où il arrivait malheur à l'un de nous deux, Heizeru, me dit Iruka doucement.

-Euh…oui…Mais pourquoi ?...Pourquoi…moi ?

C'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi moi ? Confier un poisson rouge ? Ok ! Un chien ? Ok! Mais un enfant ? J'y connais rien en enfant moi ! Et puis j'ai que 15 ans moi._16__ans,__à__partir__d'aujourd'hui._T'es revenue toi? _T'as__l'air__d'avoir__besoin__d'aide__pour__faire__de__l'ordre__dans__tes__pensées.__Je__suis__donc__là__pour__t'aider._ Pourquoi moi ? _Parce__qu'ils__t'aiment__bien__?_ Oui mais ils aiment plein de gens dans ce village…_Oui__mais__toi__ils__te__préfèrent._ Mais il serait mieux avec Tsunade, ou Shizune. Ou Kurenaï. Ou même Gai ou Asuma…Mais moi?_Laisse-les__te__répondre.__Mais__ne__dit__pas__non__devant__tout__le__monde__…__Ca__se__fait__pas__ça__!__Je__t'ai__appris__la__politesse._ Ok ma belle.

Voyant que je bloquais toujours autant, Iruka commença à s'expliquer :

- Vois-tu, Heizeru, nous savons à quel point c'est compliqué pour nous d'avoir des enfants. Et par nous je parle des homos. Et c'est pourquoi, au cas où, on voudrait que tu prennes soin de Taïyo. Et puis, tu es un peu jeune, certes. Mais tu es celui qui a le plus connu l'absence d'une famille. C'est pourquoi, on voudrait éviter ça avec Taïyo. Et puis, tu me rappelles un peu Naruto. Mais lui n'est pas prêt pour ça…

-Et puis, je sais que ça peut t'effrayer, continua Kakashi. Mais nous allions demander à Sakura d'être sa tutrice.

Ma sœur étouffa un cri, et l'assistance se trouva avec deux Haruno en mode "bug et tétanie partielle, accompagnée de légers bruits de hoquets". Voyant que Sakura ne réagissait toujours pas, et que Kakashi et Iruka commençaient à se sentir gênés, je me suis dit qu'il fallait réagir. Cependant je n'arrivais toujours pas à bouger. Devant le silence total de l'assemblée, Iruka et Kakashi s'excusèrent et commencèrent à vouloir partir, se sentant totalement stupides. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à côté de moi, je sus comment réagir.

Je saisis la manche de Kakashi, qui se retourna, et me fit face, avec Iruka et Taïyo. Il commença à parler:

-Désolé Heizeru…Je n'aurais pas…

-J'accepte !

Je posais un genou à terre et prononçai la phrase adaptée à cette situation, retenue dans un livre sur les coutumes du pays du feu:

-" Moi, Heizeru Haruno, Genin de Konoha, habitant du pays du feu, je m'engage, avec la coopération de Gobi la mère louve à cinq queues, à prendre soin de Taïyo au cas où il arriverait malheur à ses deux parents. Je m'engage à honorer la mémoire de ses géniteurs, tout en lui donnant tout l'amour possible. Je m'engage sur ma parole, mon sang et mon honneur à faire de lui un homme, qu'il soit le plus heureux possible et qu'il ne manque de rien. Moi, Heizeru Haruno, je m'engage à être ton parrain, Taïyo Umino-Hatake. "

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage d'Iruka et le regard de Kakashi se fit reconnaissant. Taïyo quant à lui répondit à mon engagement par un rire. Je jetais un petit regard à la foule médusée, et à Sakura qui semblait avoir débugué et m'avait rejointe. Elle entama elle aussi une phrase, moins officielle, mais tout autant importante

- Moi, Sakura Haruno, Genin de Konoha, habitante du pays du feu, je m'engage, avec la coopération d'Heizeru, à prendre soin de Taïyo, au cas où le pire arriverait. Je m'engage à le chérir, comme s'il était la chair de ma chair. Avec tout l'amour que ses parents auraient voulu lui porter, je jure que je l'élèverais vers les hauteurs afin de faire de lui le meilleur homme sur cette terre. Il ne manquera jamais de rien, et ne souffrira pas. Je m'engage à lui inculquer les valeurs que ses pères voulaient qu'il ait. Sur mon corps, mon cœur, mon honneur, moi, Sakura Haruno, je m'engage à être ta marraine, Taïyo Umino-Hatake."

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction, me sourit, et sourit aux deux jeunes pères. Ceux-ci semblaient être sur un nuage. Et Taïyo babilla, tout en tendant ses bras vers nous. Iruka me tendit le si petit bébé. Il me le mit dans les bras, et sourit. En regardant ce si petit être, je sus que, si j'avais à le faire, je n'allais avoir aucun mal à tenir mon engagement. Ce petit être, fruit de l'amour de deux personnes, était adorable. Je le regardais pendant de nombreuses minutes, versai une larme, et toujours aussi larmoyant, m'adressai aux deux parents :

-C'était le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais avoir. C'est un honneur, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei.

Puis je rendis mon filleul à son père, et serrai ma sœur entre mes bras pendant de nombreuses minutes. Puis la soirée reprit son cours. Ma mère et Kiba vinrent nous féliciter, d'avoir un aussi mignon filleul. Et c'est vrai qu'il était adorable : il ne pleurait pas, riait tout le temps et attrapait mes cheveux pour jouer avec. Il faudra que je pense à lui offrir quelque chose… bref ! J'ai continué les tours des remerciements pour cette soirée, et les félicitations de mes amis me remplissaient de fierté.

Enfin, après avoir remercié tout le monde, je me suis dirigé vers Tsunade et le vieil homme aux longs cheveux. J'ai remercié Tsunade à ma façon:

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait balader toute la journée, baachan ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça gamin! Et puis, il fallait bien que je t'occupe.

-Oui mais garder les aspirants ninjas, c'était vraiment nécessaire ?

-Iruka m'a dit que t'avais fait du bon travail. Et puis, il devait récupérer Taïyo à la clinique. J'ai fait d'une pierre, deux coups.

-En tout cas, ton filleul est très mignon, Heizeru, me fit le vieil homme.

Sa voix me fit sursauter. Elle me rappelait quelque chose… Mais je ne sus dire quoi.

-Merci Monsieur. Et vous êtes ?

-Il ne se souvient même pas de celui qui lui a sauvé la vie, dit le vieil homme en levant les yeux au ciel. Je t'ai trouvé à la frontière et je t'ai amené ici.

Voilà pourquoi sa voix me disait quelque chose…

-Ji…Jiraiya-sama ?

-Ouep, petit. Il t'a fallut du temps dis-moi, s'esclaffa-t-il.

-Euh…Jiraiya, l'interrompit Tsunade. Il ne se souvient pas de toi… Je lui ai raconté ce que tu m'as dit…

-Ah… Tant pis, j'ai pas fait ça pour qu'il m'en soit reconnaissant.

N'empêche que je me suis jeté sur lui et l'ai serré dans mes bras. En pleurant… Encore.

-Merci pour tout Jiraiya-sama. Sans vous…Je n'aurais jamais rencontré tout ces gens. Merci pour tout. Merci…

- Eyh petit, il n'y a pas de quoi, dit-il en rigolant.

Puis il se tourna vers Tsunade et lui dit:

-Il pleure toujours comme ça ?

-Seulement aujourd'hui.

-Ah bon ? Ca fait beaucoup pourtant !

Bon il m'avait sauvé mais y avait des limites. Il se prit un coup de pied dans le tibia, suivi d'un "j'aime pas qu'on se foute de moi, Jiraiya-sama". Le vieil homme rigola à gorge déployée, et seul Kiba venant me chercher pour mes cadeaux me permit d'échapper à un "ébouriffage en règle" des cheveux.

Kiba m'amena dehors suivi de toutes les convives, et s'écria :

-Bon anniversaire Heizeru et Sakura.

Un feu d'artifice éclaira le ciel, formant des formes complexes et luminescentes. Je regardais Tsunade, qui me fit un clin d'œil: c'était à ça que servait toutes ses courses…

Puis, une fois le feu d'artifice terminé, ma mère se plaça devant nous et commença à parler:

-Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, je vous aurais dit qu'il n'y avait qu'un anniversaire aujourd'hui… Mais grâce à Jiraiya-sama, qui a toute ma reconnaissance, je peux vous redire qu'aujourd'hui est doublement le jour le plus beau de ma vie. Mon fils Heizeru m'est revenu il n'y a pas si longtemps. Seulement, le temps ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Il continue sa course. Et récemment, j'ai compris que mes enfants étaient devenus presque adultes. Ils ont leurs vies, leurs amis, leurs problèmes, leur filleul (rires dans l'assemblée). Mais ils ont aussi leurs amours et leur jeunesse à vivre. C'est pour qu'ils soient épanouis que j'ai choisi ce cadeau. Je veux qu'ils puissent être aussi heureux que possible.

Regardant autour de nous, Sakura et moi cherchions notre cadeau. Notre mère nous fit signe, en direction de la maison. Et c'est là que ma mâchoire se décrocha:

-Voici votre nouveau foyer, mes amours !

Je regardais Sakura sans comprendre. Puis nous comprîmes au même moment.

-Une maison !, nous sommes-nous écriés.

-Non ! , dit ma mère. Pas UNE maison. VOTRE maison.

**Fin du chapitre 26**

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, ce chapitre ? <strong>

**Vous vous y attendiez ? **

**Pour vos réactions : Reviews **

Nb: Taïyo= Soleil

**Dans le prochain chapitre : Chapitre 27 : Une soirée marquante. **


End file.
